


a mothers touch

by Redfield



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Daryl is BIG!!!!, Enemas, Feminization, Gentle Rick Grimes, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, No Lori, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rick Grimes, Rick has breasts, Rick is smaller than Daryl, Semi-Public Sex, Smart Merle, of both kinds, possibly more tags as i go on, there might be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: ABO syndrome is a disorder that affects 2% of males, and less than 1% of females. When someone is diagnosed with the syndrome, they then possess animalistic traits. Only men can be Omegas.Rick Grimes never felt any shame about being diagnosed with the Omega strain. He knew it never mattered to his group that he was Omega, or that he can lactate. But after becoming Daryl's mate, he understood why many underestimated him. Everyone, but Negan.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 180
Kudos: 545





	1. Pre-hell

Rick winced as his young newborn pup whimpered and cried for milk. Lori’s milk never seemed to fill the newborn’s belly, and now Carl, who was only a few weeks old, was starting to starve. The infant’s resonating cries were echoing in the warm clinic. The two new parents were waiting for a pediatrician to see them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Grimes?” the nurse called out. Rick helped a still healing Lori to her feet, ignoring the mild throbs of pain in his chest. Teeny Carl whined as he was jostled out of his restless slumber. The nurse gently took the infant from his wincing mother, weighed him, and motioned for Lori to settle onto the raised bed. The two waited for a doctor.

A plump woman gently walked in, smiling at the young new parents. Rick stood as she entered and held out a coarse hand to shake.

“Mr. and Mrs. Grimes. I’m Doctor Thompson. Now, what seems to be the problem?” she asked. Lori held on to little Carl, ashamed. So, Rick spoke instead.

“Lori and I had our first son, but he hasn’t been gaining any weight. Lori is nursing him, but it doesn’t seem to be filling him up, so we’ve been giving him formula too.” Rick explained. Dr. Thompson looked over the nurse's notes.

“He is only six weeks old, correct?” Rick and Lori nodded. The plump doctor made a humming sound.

“The notes say he is half the size he should be. And you’ve been feeding him on a schedule?” she asked. It was Lori who spoke up next.

“I try to feed him every hour, but my milk is never enough, so he’s been eating formula as well. Please, what’s wrong with our pup?” Dr. Thompson held out her arms to take Carl, who was fussing once more. Lori gently placed the newborn in the doctor's arms.

“Hey there Carl. What seems to be the matter with you?” she cooed at the baby. As Carl began to fuss louder, Rick winced as his chest throbbed. The notion did not get past the doctor.

“Mr. Grimes, are you alright?” she asked.

“Sorry, it's just that…for a while, my chest has been hurting. Especially when my pup cries.” He explained. The doctor glanced at the young family of three.

“Mr. Grimes, were you diagnosed with ABO syndrome?” Rick blinked with startlement.

“Uh, yeah. Omega. Why?” he asked. The doctor then smiled and gently handed the newborn not to his mother, but towards his father. Rick gently held the newborn.

“I know what’s going on. You see, when someone with the ABO syndrome has a child, they react in two ways: if they are an A syndrome or Alpha, they start to get highly territorial and aggressive. An Alpha becomes very protective of their children and will kill on impulse if they feel that their pups are in trouble or threatened. Now, as for you Mr. Grimes. You are an Omega, a male Omega on top of that.”

“What does that mean for Carl?” Lori asked instead. Rick bit back a whimper of pain as Carl began to nose his shirt, rooting like a hungry piglet for tubers. Doctor Thompson chuckled.

“Well, for someone to be diagnosed as Omega, it means that the person is more nurturing and gentler than normal. That doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. But considering that you are on the ABO syndrome, it means that your body is deciding you are a better caregiver than your undiagnosed spouse.” Lori made a frown at the information.

“I am a good mother, so why is our baby starving?” she asked.

“Mr. Grimes, you are a male Omega. Your body is lactating.” Rick blushed at that bit. Doctor Thompson nodded.

“I know, it is odd. But your baby can scent it. He automatically knows that his Omega parent has richer nutrients for him. Omega’s milk has three times the proteins and vitamins than someone without the syndrome. Now then, let's feed the little pup.” Realizing what he needs to do, Rick handed the newborn back to a now unamused and a bit irritated Lori. Luckily, Rick was wearing a button-up shirt, so undoing the buttons, he exposed his tender and slightly swollen chest. Doctor Thompson winced as she took in the slight bruising around his areola from unexpressed milk. The kind doctor slipped on a pair of gloves and began to gently massage the swollen teat. Rick winced and somewhat whined as the tissue was loosened. At last, a small bead of pearly white liquid began to trickle from his nipple. Little Carl began to wail loudly as he took the scent of his father’s milk. Lori, still offended, handed the now squirming infant to his papa.

Rick winced as Carl was quick to latch on to his leaking nipple. He let out a sigh rich with relief as the newborn calmed and began to finally get his fill.

“There now. Here is a good thing. Since your milk is much richer than his mamas, he doesn’t need to eat every hour, but every three hours would be enough. He can still nurse from his mama, though. But he is not’ going to starve anymore.” Doctor Thompson then get a quick check-up on Lori, who seemed to be very upset, and Rick, who was gently rocking the newborn as the baby seemed to knead his soft chest.

“Mr. Grimes, now that you are going to be a nursing parent, you may develop small breasts. Men have all the right tissue, and since it is now being stimulated, you may develop at least small B cup breasts. This is normal for Omega men. Once little Carl is weaned, your breasts will shrink, but never really go away. Your chest will never become firm and plated but remain soft.” Rick nodded.

“I understand. And I will accept that. Thank you for helping us.” The plump doctor smiled, wrote down some instructions and sent the two on their way.

In the car, Carl was softly snoring, finally resting peacefully. Lori smiled at the newborn. But glared as Rick slid into the driver’s seat. The blue eyes tall man glanced at the newborn, and at his irate wife.

“Lori, what’s wrong?” he asked. The dark-haired woman let out a mean bark of a laugh.

“So, you don’t think I’m a good mother?! I can’t feed our baby?” she sneered. Rick gave her an odd look.

“What the hell are you going on about? I didn’t choose to be an Omega and I didn’t force my body to do anything. Lori, you are a terrific mother. I know that, and you know that. But I cannot control what my body does. I cannot control that I lactate, or that my milk decided to come in. I can’t control that! But as long as Carl is healthy and happy, isn’t that more important?” he asked. Lori sniffled but wiped away her angry tears.

“Fine then. Just drive us home.” She refused to talk to him after that. And that was the start of their fighting.

~~~…

Over the years, Carl knew something was different with his parents. His father was a police officer, but he remembers calling him “mama” now and then. He knew better than to call him that when his mother was around. It always sparked a fight in her when he called his father that name. He knew his mom got huffy when his father acted a bit more tender and gentler than normal. He knew his father would take a week off every four months to retreat to a special clinic and during that time, his mother would drop him off with his uncle Justin or his grandfather on his mother’s side. When his dad got shot during a chase, he remember crying on his still body, pleading for his “mama” to wake up. He remembered his uncle Shane offering comfort to him and his mother, and remembered his mother slipping out of the car to hook up with Shane as they watched Atlanta burn.

Carl knew something was wrong with the world…but he just wanted his “mama.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rick stared down one ornery Merle Dixon. The brash redneck posturing around like he had a twelve-pound dick and three-pound balls. He recognized the signs: glazed eyes, sour smell to his sweat and breath, high aggression, bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. He sighed. This guy was higher than fuck. Luckily, he knew how to calm down these types of men. Unbuckling two top buttons of his shirt, Rick relaxed, letting his pheromones gently cascade over the doped-up Merle Dixon. The raging man stopped mid-rant and turned to face him.

“Is that you?! Making that sweeter than cherry pie smell?” he asked, voice rough. Rick nodded. Merle Dixon swayed, seemingly drunk on his scent. Rick reached out and took the man’s rifle. Merle did nothing, but seem to nuzzle his throat, the bastard was drunk on Omega pheromones.

“…What the hell just happened?” a stocky black man asked. Rick knelt to the ground.

“Name’s Rick Grimes. I normally don’t lead such sway over people, but something tells me he isn’t normally like this.” The man who saved him, a kid named Glenn, piped up.

“We don’t really know. He is usually out of the camp, hunting. Or with his brother.” Rick nodded.

“Well, then. Someone help me pull him into the shade. He ain’t going to be pulling away from me anytime soon.” The large black man and a lighter-skinned companion of his helped carry the larger man towards a shady area.

“So, cowboy. What did you do to him?” Glenn asked, handing out piss warm water.

“I’m an Omega. I can release a pheromone that calms and subdues those who are irrational. I found out that when I do it, it has two effects: on those with a natural rage, it makes them pause, and on those who are drug raging: kinda makes them cuddly.” Rick explained as Merle got very cuddly next to the younger man.

“Well, thanks to Dixon, we are kinda stuck here. Got any plans, Officer?” A butchy blonde woman snipped. The two darker men were too busy being fascinated by the gentled drug addict. A dark-skinned woman shared a look with Glenn.

“She is right. What do we do now? If those walkers break-in, we are screwed.” The dark-skinned woman asked. Rick looked down towards the older man, who was beginning to wean off the pheromone high.

“We’ll wait for this guy to wake up and come down a bit. How long ago did anyone see him take a hit of his drug of choice?” it was Glenn who spoke up.

“We’ve been here for almost three days. So, I guess about three days ago.” Rick nodded.

“That could be a reason he was so aggressive: he was detoxing.” The big burly man was then snoring softly as he rested. Rick, knowing he cannot move with Merle clinging to his side, let out a sigh and resigned to stay in place.

“Hey, Mr. Grimes. Thanks for calming down Dixon, but we got a horde of walkers thanks to him. What do we do now?” the tall blonde woman snapped. The Hispanic man the black man also shared a nod. The dark-skinned woman, after scurrying off somewhere, came back with a couple of umbrellas. Opening them up, she created more shade so everyone else can rest too. Glenn, the Hispanic and the blonde started to form a slight circle. The two dark-skinned folks settled down next to them.

“We haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Theodore, but you can call me T-Dog.” The black man, T-dog chirped. Rick gave him a nod. The blonde woman waved from her spot.

“Andrea. Sorry for trying to shoot you.” She said. Rick chuckled.

“Note of advice: next time take the safety off.” Rick quipped. Andrea blushed, making the other woman laugh a little.

“Morales. That’s me. Got two kids and a wife back at camp.” The Hispanic man muttered. Rick nodded to him too.

“And I’m Jacqui. I don’t have anyone waiting for me. And you already met Glenn and Merle.” Now that everyone was introduced, all of them looked at Rick. Rick took a deep breath.

“I’m Rick Grimes. I am looking for my pup.”

~~~..~~~

Carl glared at his mother, who casually ignored him to flirt with Shane. Shane seemed a bit uncomfortable but doted on his mother. He frowned as he grasped the picture of his “mama” nursing him when he was small. Rick Grimes held his shirt open, allowing the infant Carl to knead and nurse. As he got older, he realized his father was different.

“Carl? Want to help us fish?” Amy stood near the young boy, three other young children around her as well. Carl nodded and slipped the photograph into his pocket. The Morales twins and Sophia scurried to be near the other boy.

“Who is that man in the picture you were holding?” Tiana Morales asked. As they reached the quarry water, Amy began to teach Cipriano Morales how to dig for bait. Sophia and Tiana were focused on Carl.

“He’s my dad. But I called him ‘mama’ because for as long as I can remember, he was much more motherly to me than my actual mom. He died before we came here.” Carl took out the picture and fought back his tears. Sophia reached out to hug the boy.

“My daddy died too. Mama said he was too weak to live, and he shot himself. But I don’t miss my daddy as you do.” She whispered.

“Why don’t you miss your dad?” Tiana asked. Sophia glanced towards the bank of the quarry, smiling as her mother casually joked with some of the other women of the camp.

“He would hurt my mom. And he would look at me funny. This is actually the happiest I’ve seen my mom in a long time.” Sophia replied. Carl hugged Sophia back. Tiana joined in the group hug.

“Carl? Girls? Want to join us anytime soon?” Amy piped up. The three young preteens giggled and joined Amy and Cipriano.

~~~…~~~

With the setting sun, the air-cooled, and soon some of the horde drifted away, looking for more obtainable prey. Glenn went over to peek at the remaining walkers.

“There seems to be at least thirty left. So, a bit better than earlier.” He told the resting group. Merle has woken up a bit ago and was embarrassed to be cuddling the leaner man. He was now sitting a bit further from the officer, earning a chuckle from said man.

“So, what now, china man?” Merle gruffed.

“I’m Korean,” Glenn replied but knowing it was moot. “I have no idea. There is a reason I do these runs alone. But Officer Rick, what do you think we should do?” he deflected to the older man. Rick stood up and walked over to the edge, peering down at the walkers.

“…We’ll just wait them out. They should be gone by morning. If not, we brave whatever is left. More importantly, though, do we have enough water for the night?” Rick stepped away from the edge, sliding down tenderly as the railing gave off mild shade. T-Dog shuffled over and peered down at the dead too.

“Well, we got about six bottles altogether, and two bottles of what I hope is apple juice. As for food, I have two cans of ravioli and a strip of fruit leather. That’s not counting what we gathered this round.” He explained. Rick took a deep breath, wincing slightly as his injury tugged on his skin. The semi-sober Merle dug around in his bag and pulled out what looked like a slab of dried meat and a smattering of chalky powder fell out.

“So that’s your drug. Cocaine.” Rick said, his voice flat. The group was surprised to see the brash man look chastised. Rick stood up from his resting place, wincing. He walked over, picked up Merle’s bag and took out every dime bag he could find. He got three of the sugar-fine cocaine and two bags of Blue Sky meth. Merle kept his head bowed, clenching his fists as he watched Rick slip two bags of the cocaine into his pocket and throwing the rest of the drugs over the edge. Rick then turned to Merle and cupped the larger, older man’s collar bone.

“Listen, I understand that those drugs are supposedly helping you cope in this hellhole of a world. But you need your wits. I am new to this surviving shit, but I can tell you are not. And from what I see, we need a survivor to teach us how to survive. Now, my pheromones are still affecting you, keeping you calm. I kept two bags of this stuff for two reasons: one, to wean you off slowly and safely. And Two: cocaine can be a painkiller in a small dose, and something tells me we will need pain meds in the future. Can I trust you?” Rick stated, his voice soft, yet firm. At the surprise of the group once more, Merle nodded.

“You can trust me. I’ll keep my head in place. Even I know better than to challenge someone with ABO syndrome.” He gruffed about.

“How do you know about ABO syndrome?” Andrea snipped, her mood still soured by the man’s misogyny. Merle gave the blonde a snarky grin.

“Because my brother has Alpha Strain.” He stated. Rick let out a sigh. Well fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came all too quick for the foragers and their new companion. With the combination of Omega pheromones and a sliver of a line of coke (Where the hell did he find not only a credit card but a dollar?), Merle’s irrational attitude was decreased as he gently took in the scent of the Omega. Rick, knowing that the brute of a man was stable, Stood to glance over the edge once more. He smiled.

“Hey, there are only three of them left. We can leave now.” He whispered to Merle. The older man smirked and began to wake everyone up, a little rough but silently. Glenn groaned like a dead one but rose to stretched aching muscles. Morales let out a whine. He was using the smaller man as a pillow.

“So, I’m guessing it’s safe to leave now?” he mumbled. Rick nodded and waited as the rest of the group gathered their supplies. Andrea gave a leery eye towards Merle, who had a slight glaze over his blue eyes. She turned to Rick.

“We have to detox him slowly. If we rush it or make him quit cold, it can kill him. Keeping him on a minuscule buzz will help him detox easier. I understand you may be a bit apprehensive towards a druggie, but I’ll handle him.” The blonde studied the other man but nodded in understanding. T-Dog let out a roar of a yawn, earning a smack from the small colored woman.

Rick let out a wince, a twinging a very familiar pain coursed through his softened pecs. The twinges gave way to a soft release, making him sigh in relief.

“Uh…Rick? What’s going on with your chest?” Morales piped. Rick looked down and felt the dampening fabric. Twin spots of wet liquid decorated his chest. He blushed as he heard Merle cackle with perverted glee and mirth.

“Well then…” Rick stammered, trying to hide his face as the wet spots stuck to his skin. Glenn, the lovable moron, continued to stare. He snapped out of it when Jacqui smacked on the back of the head. T-Dog took off somewhere, Andrea following him. Merle was too busy cackling as Rick’s shirt got stickier with milk. After a few minutes of gawking, Morales took off his shirt, handing it to Rick.

“Damn, Officer Mama,” Merle got a half-hearted glare for that comment, “Now, if what I’ve read is right about those with Omega strain, then Omegas, after their firstborn is weaned, will lactate if their spouse or partner is pregnant. So, who is your spouse?” Merle asked, a grin on his face. Glenn blushed a lovely crimson.

“If she is pregnant…then the baby ain't mine,” Rick stated. Merle hissed through his stained teeth, concern for the younger man.

“Shit, Officer.” That’s all he could say.

T-Dog and Andrea came back, a bundle of fabric in both their arms. T-Dog held out a clean button-up shirt and a dark undershirt. Andrea, however, held up a strange-looking bra. Rick look resigned at the garment.

“Dammit.” Merle guffawed once more as Morales and Glenn blushed as the slender man stripped off his damp and sticky shirt.

“What’s with the damn bra? Got panties in that bundle too? Merle chortled. Rick just rolled his eyes. Andrea bristle as Merle continued to laugh.

“Shut up, Dixon!” she snapped. Merle ignored her and continued to laugh. Rick dropped the shirt to the concrete floor, making both Morales and Glenn stare at the slight swelling of Rick’s breast tissue. The two gaping morons took in the soft and sleek build of the man. He seemed almost delicate, feminine even. Morales fretted his lip as Glenn’s soft brown eyes kinda flashed with a strange awe. T-Dog had enough. He smacks them both out of their trance.

“Uh…Rick? Why do you need a bra?” Glenn squeaked out, making Merle chuckle again. Andrea was helping to adjust the straps to the garment.

“Since I am a lactating Omega, this bra will absorb discharge and leaking and... give support for my chest.” Rick was a beautiful red as he responded to the younger man. He then slipped on the undershirt and the button up. He looked down at his discarded uniform top, a bit morose. Andrea, sensing his slight discomfort, picked up the clothing, and stuck it in his bag. Jacqui gathered the umbrellas, which was a total of five, and stuck them in her bag. Morales hurried to gather an oil-stained duffle bag of tools and Merle inched closer to Rick, still kinda drunk on the Omega pheromones. After gathering everything, the troupe left, armed with silent weapons.

~~~…

Daryl Dixon paused in his hunting, for once letting the plump doe walk away unharmed. There was something…calling him. An inkling in the base of his brain. With a jolt, he turned and began to hurry back towards the camp.

~~~…

“Where the hell did fucking Dixon find a breast pump?” Jacqui questioned as the brutish druggie handed a small purse with an unopened pump inside to a blushing Rick. Andrea and T-Dog cackled with glee at the embarrassment of the deputy. Glenn took off somewhere and came back with a meat truck. He looked very proud of his find. Morales hopped into the driver's seat and waited for the others to load up in the back. Merle found prybars and hooks to use as silent weapons. Andrea found a small hardware store and loaded up on BBQ spices, rebar, and tarps. Rick joined her and stuffed a second bag full of jerky making supplies, twine, and garden seeds. T-Dog found fishing hooks and cowbells. Jacqui found a hidden package of well-needed toilet paper. Now set, the group crawled into the back of the vehicle, and away they went.

As they drove, Rick fought back a whine of pain as his pecs ached with unshed milk. Merle was watching the man, the small high he was on making him focus on the Omega male.

“Use the pump. It’ll be a while until we reach the camp. I highly doubt your tender tits will last that long.” Rick blushed again but nodded. He began to shed the shirts and the bra. Glenn helped Andrea unpack the pump and set it up for Rick. Picking up the small pump cup, Rick hissed in both relief and pain as he expressed his milk. The small bottle was only filled up halfway when he was done with one pec. He did the same to the other. The now full bottle of rich milk was capped and settled to the side. To Rick, it seems like a waste.

“Damn, that looks tasty, Officer Mama.” Merle rasped, hungrily staring at the bottle of fresh warm milk. Oh well. Rick handed the fresh milk to the addict. Glenn and the girl blanched as the older man happily inhaled the milk. Rick ignored the man and redressed.

“…Does that taste good?” Glenn asked. Merle gave the smaller man a Cheshire grin.

“Like Mother’s milk.” From the front, T-Dog and Morales snorted with laughter.

“…forget I asked, then,” Glenn replied.

The rest of the trip went on in relaxing silence. Andrea was showing Jacqui how to prepare the fishing hooks with some line she found earlier. Glenn was trying his damn hardest to ignore the ribbing he was getting from an at ease Merle. T-Dog and Morales were keeping their eyes on the road and Rick, he was rubbing his empty chest, pondering on something.

~~~…

Shane saw a large meat truck slowing as it came closer to the camp. Morales and T-Dog sat in the front seat, silent, but unharmed. Shaking Lori off of his arm, the officer of the law went up to the truck.

“Morales! T-Dog. Was the trip successful?” he asked.

“Yeah, we did get trapped in a building for a night but were able to get out this morning. We found this dude who was able to even get Merle to obey him. Figured he would be good for the camp.” The stocky black man then lead the de facto leader towards the back of the truck. Opening the doors, Shane went pale as a slender, curly-haired male stepped out.

“Rick…you ’re alive?” Said man smiled at his friend. But the smile drained off his face as he glowered at an equally shocked Lori, who stood far to close to Shane.

“MAMA!!” Rick was quick and caught Carl as the boy sobbed and cried happily as he launched himself into his father’s arms. The young child was whimpering and wriggling as he seemingly tried to curl into the man’s stomach. Rick held his pup, soothing him with his scent and touch.

“I’m right here, Carl. I’m not going anywhere.” He relaxed the child who remained clinging to the man. Behind Rick, Merle was chuckling softly, no malice or aggression in his voice this time.

“Damn Officer Mama, if I knew the little guy was your pup, I would have given the other prick more trouble.” He stated. Rick gave him an odd look.

“What do you mean?” he asked, already preparing for an unpleasant answer.

“Mama…Mom is sleeping with Shane.” Carl replied, his soft voice hoarse from his crying. Rick stiffened, then his lips curled into a bitter snarl.


	4. Chapter 4

Many people forget that those with Omega strain are highly territorial and thus can be very dangerous if pressed. And Rick was pressed.

“Lori, Shane.” the two strain-free adults paled at the vivid ice of the Omega man’s eyes. Carl clung to his Omega parent, sensing his mama’s pissed off aura.

“I understand that you two needed comfort. I understand I was possibly dead to you. What I don’t understand is why this let you neglect MY pup. LORI! look at me. look at our pup. he is thin. too thin. instead of fucking each other, maybe you should spend time with our kid?!” Rick’s snarls were steadily getting louder, his anger rich.

“Rick…you were dead!” Lori stammered.

“That’s not the point!!! I’m more pissed that Carl was neglected because you two needed a romp in the hay!” Carl’s thin arms clung to his mama as Rick lead the boy over to the truck. Merle, was now pacing with pent up energy, seemed to perk as Rick began setting up a tent near his own. the big guy, Shane, tried to reach out and help. Rick was quick and pointed the barrel of his Colt Python towards Shane…or rather, his groin.

“I have the right to kill you. Not for stealing my mate, I already knew she was cheating on me. But you ignored my son, your nephew in all but blood. That…I will never forgive.” after stating his piece, Rick picked up the much too thin boy, holding him close. Merle watched as the Omega man began to set up his tent as a nest, rearranging scratchy blankets and limp pillows. The child, Carl if he remembered right, seemed to be kneading his father’s soft chest.

“It’s okay Carl. I’m not going anywhere.” Rick winced as his son’s bony elbows accidentally dug into his still-healing wound. Carl the scurried off his father.

“You’re injured, I’m sorry.” the small child whimpered, wanting to now comfort his injured parent, but afraid to hurt him. Rick lifted the edge of his shirt, revealing the soft bruised flesh, still fresh pink from healing tissue.

“I’m okay, Carl. Just a bit sore. See, almost healed.” Carl placed a hand over the tender new skin, feeling the smooth scar tissue, silky under his small hands. removing his hand, Carl watched as his father slowly settled into the nest. Carl curled close to his mama, happy to be near him again.

~~~…

Lori scowled as Rick nurtured their son, the small child clinging to his father’s soft belly. She hated that Carl called the man “mama,” she was his mother! she despised Rick’s tenderness and possessiveness over any child he bonded with, whether his own or his nieces and nephews. But Rick stole the one thing she wanted from becoming a mother: the comfort she could give to her offspring. Rick took that too; when his damn body started to make milk for their baby. She was a good mother, dammit! She glared as Rick began to shed his clothes, her anger rising as she caught the sight of swelling on his chest, which was held in a familiar garment. Clenching her fist, she marched over to her now ex-husband and son.

“Rick. Allow me to explain,” she stated, her voice full of false love for the man. Rick lifted his curly head and snarled, the sound from his throat vivid with rage.

“Back. the fuck. off.” he snarled. Lori stiffened. her fist clenching harder.

“I have the right to say my piece!” she snipped. Rick silently bored white teeth, lips curled in a fit of rage.

“No, you don’t. the minute you neglected our son, you forfeited your right to even mention your apology. Shane, I can believe. He has never once lied to me. You though… I knew you were cheating on me before all this hell happened. How do I know? simple: your scent.” Lori paled and took a step back from the livid male.

“What?” Behind the humiliated woman, Shane stood, his fist clenched in anger.

“Shane, I…” she stammered. The larger man stopped her from talking.

“Lori, I love you, and I respected the territorial bond that Rick placed on you. But for you to cheat on him, even before I thought he was dead…How could you?” turning to the slimmer male, Shane knelt low, since Rick wasn’t on his feet, but also kneeling to make his nest.

“I’m so sorry Rick. If I knew you were alive, I would have gone back for you. you know I would. I don’t have ABO syndrome like you, but I grew up next to you, so I know how you are. please, can you forgive me?” Shane asked, bowing his head. Rick reached out and gently tapped on the top of his older friend's skull.

“Still hollow.” he joked. and at the comment, Shane knew he was forgiven.

~~~…

Daryl was on a mission. he needed to get back to the camp to find what is calling his inner Alpha. He was only a mile away when his stronger senses picked the scent of sweet milk, soft leather, and copper. He stumbled as he picked up the softer smell of a fertile Omega. He hurried.

~~~…

Glenn watched as their de facto leader, Shane, was tending to the Omega man. Rick winced as Shane’s calloused hands examined the tender pink skin on the man’s side. Carl, apparently his son, was cuddling close to the man’s other uninjured side. Glancing towards the other side of the camp, he spotted Lori, who was bristled with anger. Andrea tapped him on the shoulder, spooking the younger man slightly.

“Andrea, what’s up?” he asked. Andrea had a scowl on her pale lips.

“It’s about the new guy, Rick.” Glenn was confused.

“What about him? he calmed down a methed out Merle and kept us from panicking from the geeks. What’s wrong?” he asked again. Andrea nibbled on her lower lip.

“It’s not that…but what do you think Merle’s brother is going to do? you heard the redneck; Daryl is the Alpha strain. I don’t know much about ABO syndrome, but I do know that Alphas and Omegas are drawn to each other.” she replied. Glenn’s soft eyebrows shot up.

“Oh shit. I forgot about that. We gotta tell Shane.” Glenn then stood up and started to walk over to the two officers of the law, but Andrea stopped him.

“It won’t do any good. From what I remember, nothing can stand in the way of pursuing Alpha. those with Alpha strain can and will kill to reach the Omega. Luckily, I don’t think Rick is going to be going in heat soon.” she explained. Glenn let out a sigh.

“I have no idea when Rick will go into this heat thing yet. We just met the guy.” as he tried to string together more words, he paused as a single-minded Daryl Dixon waltzed out of the brush. his icy blue eyes focused on one Rick Grimes.

~~~…

Rick stiffened in place. a rich, husky scent wafted towards him. It smelled of Hickory, deer hide, engine oil, and the rich fertile scent of hot wood rot. Glancing up, his own blue eyes widen as a well-muscled man was waltzing towards him, not unlike a stalking mountain cat. And he was the poor deer in its crosshairs. He squirmed slightly, feeling the bed of his jeans starting to damp. He blushed as his sleek slick released a heady aroma.

“Mama? what’s wrong?” Carl whimpered, feeling the change in his father’s emotions. The small boy followed his father’s gaze and landed on Daryl Dixon.

“Mama, that’s Daryl. Merle’s brother,” he whispered. He glanced at Shane, who seemed to be in a conundrum. Daryl was an Alpha. and a big one too. The other man began to snarl at Shane, who seemed to be trying to block the more brutish man.

“Shane,” Rick stated, making his friend flinch, “It’s okay. let him approach me.” Shane relented and took a step away as Daryl’s larger form stalked past him. The large Alpha then kneeled in front of the smaller male, a deep rumble echoing from his chest. Rick replied with a soft trilling noise, similar to a purr. The large Alpha then leaned into the smaller man’s space, gently nosing the base of the man’s throat, scenting him. Daryl’s deep rumbling trailed into a purr. Rick used his nose to scent the area behind the large man’s ear. He made a pleased noise. Daryl lifted his head away from the Omega.

“I never thought I would meet an Omega, and a strong one too.” he rumbled. Rick loved the sound of the Alphas voice. Coarse, smokey, and soft all at the same time.

“I never met an Alpha,” Rick replied. Daryl gave the man a smirk.

“I’m Daryl.”

“…Rick.” Daryl leaned back on his heels and began savoring the wonderous view in front of him. The Omega a tall, lean and delicate in comparison to himself. The Omega made bralette covering the soft pecs full of milk didn’t help with the image of serene delicateness. His stomach flat, except for the slight swell of where the Omega’s uterus rested between his hips. the skin was almost flawless, minus the tender looking pinkness of a healing scar at the side. And those eyes; a sweet, candy blue compared to his icy grey/blue. He glanced over to the skinny child at his side.

“You his mama?” he asked. Rick wrapped an arm around the boy, bringing him closer to his body. Not to shield him, but to relax the child.

“I’m his sire. Never bore a pup.” Rick explained. Daryl glanced at the man, asking for permission. Rick nodded. Daryl then rested a calloused hand on the collarbone of the child. Carl remained calm as Daryl leaned down to scent the boy. Behind him, he heard a few of the others made shuffling sounds as if to remove the child away from him.

“Relax, ya bunch of morons. I ain’t going to hurt the little shit.” Daryl growled. To the side, he heard Merle chuckle. From his scent, Daryl sighed. He was high again. He’ll deal with that later. He watched as Rick winced as his rough thumb traced over a pert nipple.

“Daryl, Alpha…I need to express my milk.” Rick blushed as he announced that.

“Okay. Tonight, you’ll sleep in my den.” he rumbled. Rick nodded, a small smile on his face. Daryl nuzzled the smaller male, his Alpha musk claiming to man as his Omega.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick squirmed slightly as Daryl lifted him off the ground, surprising him with such a feat of strength. The Omega man was not small, but damn if that didn’t turn him on. Merle pandered after them, his high puttering off thanks to the sweet milk from the younger man. He was carrying the pump.

Daryl placed Rick down on the ground, gently pushing the smaller man into the tent. Rick knew what he was doing. His Alpha instincts telling him to display his den to a potential mate. Rick crawled in, blushing slightly as he felt a dampening in his pants as he rear end was presented to the large Alpha. Rick took in the smells of the tent: musky from Alpha scent, a bit sour from Merle’s crusty looking socks, a few curled but clean pelts, a couple of packets of drug paraphernalia, and several large and heavy blankets. Nesting blankets. Daryl’s rough hands cupped his ass, giving the other man a soft push to enter it fully.

“Alpha…I like it.” Rick then placed himself on the pile of blankets heavy with Daryl’s scent. The bulky Alpha rumbled low in his chest, pleased that he gave a healthy Omega a den. He remained outside the tent. Carl stood behind the man, fretting to get close to his mama. Daryl looked over his shoulder at the skinny child.

“Go on, kid.” moving out of the way, Carl dashed and snuggled close to his mama, happy to be in his arms again. Rick gave the Alpha a smile as Carl subconsciously nudge his full chest.

“Alpha, I have to express my milk now.” Daryl nodded and stood away from the tent, allowing Merle to scurry in with the pump.

“Merle! I’m going back hunting. Behave and don’t be a dick to my Omega.” Daryl walked back over to where he dropped his bow. He spared one last look towards his den and gave a glare towards Shane, who glared right back. Turning on his heel, he stalked quietly into the waiting woods.

~~~…

With his shirt still removed, and the bralette beginning to dampen from leaked milk, Rick reached for the pump. The smell of the sweet fluid seemed to make both Merle and Carl whimper with a need.

“Mama…May I?” Rick knew what he was asking. He nodded. It was against Omega nature to refuse a hungry pup. And Carl was way too thin for his liking anyway. Resettling himself, Rick allowed his skinny pup to gently latch onto his breast. Carl whimpered as he began to suckle, eager for milk. Working his tongue, Carl made a pleased sound as Rick’s rich milk coated the back of his throat. Rick sighed as he felt his chest empty as he fed his pup. Carl’s gentle nursing made Rick relax.

“Damn. I wish I was a kid right about now. Sucking on my mama’s tit. Bet that taste wonderful.” Merle’s comment made Rick blush. Carl wasn’t even paying attention as he continued to nurse. The older man watched Carl’s throat drink in the precious liquid. He began to eye the other exposed nipple, his lips smacking in thirst for the milk.

“How much milk can your damn tits hold? The little guy must have drunk a gallon right now.” Merle asked. Rick noticed there was no lewdness or sarcasm in the other man’s voice, but a hint of curiosity. Rick smiled as he repositioned Carl’s shaggy head.

“I’m an Omega. My body is made to feed more than one pup, So I can produce a lot of milk. And my milk is richer than regular breastmilk. So, in other words, my chest can hold a lot of milk.” Merle nodded and watched as Carl moved onto the other nipple.

“Your milk…It helped me. I think your milk is helping me detox better… Or replacing my addiction.” Merle bowed his head at the remark he made. Rick’s sharper nose picked up the meek scent of shame. Since Carl was in his world dominated by milk, Rick reached out and cupped the older man’s bulkier shoulder.

“Listen to me, Merle. We are pack now. That means if I can, I will give you what you need, but only if I tend to my pup first.” Merle felt himself lean into Rick’s rough, warm palm. Merle hummed softly as Rick continued to feed Carl.

After a while, Carl released his father’s now empty teat with a sigh, finally full after a long time. He curled close to his mama, content.

“I’m glad you’re back, mama,” Carl whispered. Rick glanced around the tent for something to cover his nude chest. His blue eyes landed on a wife beater too large for him. But it was better than nothing. Slipping it on, Rick crawled out of the tent, his packmate and child following.

“I might as well check out the camp and the people. Merle, can you tell me anything I need to know?” Rick asked the older man. By being his Alpha’s brother, by instinct, the Omega will defer to him for answers and guidance.

“Not much to point out. The guy with RV has two blonde sisters bunk with him. Your boy’s dam has been shacking up with that Shane Prick, which I think you kinda know by now. There are only three other kids around here, two belonging to the spic, Morales. The other is this skinny mouse of a girl, her equally mousy mother taking heed as a den mother or something. Daryl and I have been trying to hunt as much as we can. But I can only do so much with a rifle, and Daryl being of Alpha strain means he burns more fuel than he can replenish. Because of that, he has to take twice as long to hunt. I ain’t too worried about him. The damn beast will eat his food raw if no one watches.” Rick smiled at the bit of info.

“I’m not surprised. ABO syndrome makes us more animalistic, so sometimes our diets will be affected. Since I am Omega strain, I tend to eat lots of protein. I produce eggs like a woman, so I am also prone to anemia. The only thing I do differently thana woman is that I don’t bleed.” Rick watched as carl, now with a belly full of milk, wandered over to play with a blonde girl with two tanned children. A tall blonde woman was keeping watch over the kids.

“Well now. I know a bit about Alphas. What do I need to know about Omegas?” Merle asked, throwing an arm around the younger man.

“Well, only men can be diagnosed with Omega strain. And since there are more Alphas than Omegas, Omegas like me can have more than one Alpha in their nest. Omegas have a strong drive to protect and nurture. We also have a strong breeding instinct, so be a bit prepared if your brother is a bit…preoccupied with me. Omegas and Alphas also don’t have a strong sense of decency, we will have sex and breed with a crowd, but mostly with those, we trust so we don’t need to keep a strong vigil. Because of the lack of discretion, Alphas won’t be too worried about voyeurs. Omegas like me will also seek out our Alphas for any sort of attention when in heat. unless I can find a place to nest before I go in heat, I will cry out for him to fuck me wherever I am. He wouldn’t be able to refuse, the need to breed will be too strong.” Rick waved at Glenn as the younger man bantered with T-Dog over placing the bells and twine in a perimeter. Morales, Jacqui, and Andrea were getting themselves use to melee weapons so they wouldn’t waste bullets. Shane was avidly ignoring a huffy Lori as she seemed to try to make her point on her prowling. A tall skinny man was conversing with an older man over stripping the van for parts for the RV.

“Who is the skinny guy with the ball cap?” Rick asked as Merle flipped off Shane as they walked by.

“That’s Jim. He doesn’t talk much except with Jacqui and Dale, and occasionally Andrea and her sister.” Merle was beginning to fidget as he stayed close to Rick.

“You don’t have to escort me through the camp. I know you don’t need another coke dose for a while and need to burn off energy.” Merle snorted.

“It’s not like anyone in this damn camp would want my help. I’m expendable.” Merle shrugged at his declaration. Rick let out a whine for his new packmate.

“I don’t think so. You found me a clean, working pump for expressing my milk. You went into the city to scavenge, even though you were higher than a kite. I get that you can be a prick, a misogynistic racist bastard on the best of day, and I’ve only known you for two days. But you care a lot about kids, and you care a lot about your brother. That’s more than enough for me.” Rick cupped Merle’s shoulder again, giving the tender comfort the older man needed.

“Thanks, Officer Mama,” Rick scowled at the nickname, “I have to do something though. Don’t worry. it ain’t a bad thing.” Merle then gave the man a playful shove and swayed back towards the tent. Rick kinda had an inkling on what the guy was going to do. Leaving the man to his thoughts, Rick walked over to the slightly smoldering fire ring.

~~~…

Lori was pissed. Beyond pissed. Shane knew she was more unfaithful than she seemed, and Rick was not dead. She knew that Carl had fed from him, once more stealing her right as a mother for providing for her child. She knew that Rick lactating meant one thing and that also made her wary. Placing a hand on her concaved stomach, he gritted her teeth as she watched her husband talk with Sophia’s mother over laundry of all things.

“Everything was going just fine. Why did you have to come back?” she hissed to herself. She needed Rick to disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

Carl came to nurse two more times, already his thin cheeks starting the flush out from the nutrients in the milk. Rick expressed his milk with the pump and gave the milk to Merle, who happily guzzled it down. Rick was sitting on a blanket by the fire, the sun casting evening shadows as many of the campers began to close in for the final meal of the day. Earlier, Merle, before he drank Rick’s milk, stuffed a bunch of random paraphernalia into a sack and drenched it in oil and fuel. He set it ablaze in the hole someone (possibly him) was using as a latrine. 

“Mama?” focusing on his pup, Rick allowed the skinny child to snuggle close to him. Merle retreated to the tent, sleeping off his reducing high.

“What is it, Carl?” he asked. Carl was watching Lori stalk about the camp. If she were a cat, she would have bristled and her tail flicking with agitation.

“What is Mister Daryl going to do?” he asked. Rick nuzzled the small boy.

“We may end up mating tonight, but don’t worry. Something tells me he is a good Alpha.” Rick soothed his son, gently scenting him.

As they relaxed, Shane knelt in front of the pair. Carl whined as the larger man covered him with a light blanket.

“Rick, I know you are planning to mate with Dixon, so I’m going to suggest that Carl bunks with Lori or me.” Shane slowly reached out to pluck Carl up but backed off as Rick began to snarl.

“I appreciate the notion, but despite if Daryl and I mate tonight…Carl is staying with me. I’m still a bit pissed off that he was neglected by you two.” Shane cowered under the icy stare of sky blue eyes.

“I…I understand.” standing, Shane turned to leave, but let out a squawk as he spotted Daryl strut back into the camp, a large fat buck over his shoulder and a string of rabbits over the other. Rick felt the seat of his jeans dampen with slick. The Alpha is strong. He is proving his worth as a provider. The crass Alpha’s own icy eyes remained glued on the Omega.

“Merle! back off of the deer!” he growled. The older Dixon jumped from his prodding of the carcass. He held up his hands in surrender.

“No problem. I’m guessing you want to dress it yourself.” Daryl nodded and pulled out a shiny and sharp knife. He was quick as he sliced through the soft belly and removed slabs of rich meat. He occasionally popped a piece of raw venison into his mouth, keeping up his strength. Several of the women came around and began to roast some slices for dinner. Knowing his brother would be bored and possibly cause trouble, Daryl tossed the rabbits to the older man. Merle pulled out his knife and went to work on the rabbits, slicing the meat thin for drying. Carl inched his way closer to the Alpha, curious. Daryl paused and glanced at the boy.

“You can watch and learn. Merle and I cannot be the only ones who know how to clean a carcass. Besides, your mama will need some of this raw meat for energy.” Carl nodded and held out his hands to hold a few morsels of raw meat to carry to Rick. Rick was purring as he happily ate the uncooked deer, making Carl giggle as he playfully nibbled on the bloody fingers of his pup. Glancing up, he scowled slightly at Lori’s expression of disgust.

“Rick! You ain’t an animal! Don’t teach our son it is okay to eat raw food!” she screeched. Both Daryl and Rick snarled at her cruel tone. Shane hurried to intervene.

“Lori, Rick, and Daryl have ABO syndrome. They are going to be more animalistic than us. Raw meat won’t hurt them. Besides, you and I have no right to butt in on Rick nurturing his kid.” Shane bowed his head at his words. Lori slapped Shane’s hands away from her as he tried to reach out to console her. Ignoring the mean gesture of the brunette woman, Shane knelt to try to help Daryl, but was chased away as the Alpha male almost stabbed his hand from touching the deer. Merle cackled.

As Rick was fed the raw meat, Daryl finished cutting up the deer and passed the slabs over to Morales and Shane to cook.

“Figures the Mexican should know how to BBQ.” Merle cackled.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Morales replied with a dry tone. His own two kids giggled at their daddy’s misfortune. His wife chuckled too.

“He ain’t wrong, _Corazon_.” she chirped. With the mood lightened, Daryl licked his blood caked hands clean, occasionally letting Rick lean over to lap at the blood. Both pairs of blue eyes remained locked as the groomed each other. Satisfied with the cleaning, Daryl settled his larger form behind Rick, making the slighter male lean back on his broader chest. Rick purred. Daryl nipped along the other man’s jaw and nape of the neck.

~~~…

With everyone heading to bed with full stomachs, and storing the left over meat to be dried, Daryl stripped. He growled happily as Rick did the same, exposing his slighter frame. Since the Dixons had a small tent, Daryl quickly made a halfway tent, a lean-to, for the night. Both nude, Rick glanced down at the thick, swollen organ between the Alpha’s thick, muscular thighs. Merle was already snoring away, dead in a stupor. Carl was snuffling in his sleep, belly full of milk once more.

“Alpha…” Rick trailed, gently nipping Daryl’s chin and neck. Daryl’s chest rumbled, the scent of the fertile slick from Rick’s hole making his own cock twitch. Silently, the larger man nudged Rick, who then wordlessly turned onto his belly, raising his narrow hips and parting his own slim legs slightly. Daryl was still growling softly, using his rumbling to relax and excite his soon to be mate. Rick was panting as he felt the soft tongue of his Alpha lap at his quivering orifice. Mewling, he raised his hips more.

“Alpha…I’m ready.” nipping the soft mound of flesh, Daryl lined up his cock, draping his larger body over the smaller man’s back, wrapping strong arms around the lithe waist of the Omega. Rick pressed his own back closer to the other man’s chest. With one, quick thrust, Daryl was buried deep into the other male. Rick moaned in both parts pain and pleasure as his slick hole was stretched paper thin. Daryl reached up to cup a swollen teat, still light from being milked, but plush enough to have a handful of squish. Rick felt a warmth trickle from his hole, already knowing he tore just a bit to bleed. He whimpered. Daryl crooned and nipped along the Omega’s shoulders, silently apologizing for causing pain. He began to pivot his hips quickly and powerful, his full testes connecting with the Omega’s smaller balls. Daryl rumbled low his chest again, making Rick mewl with delight as the Alpha prodded his prostate, making his own cock twitch with arousal.

“Alpha…please mark me.” Rick keened, gripping the softer earth underneath his palms by the handful. Daryl growled and shifted just enough to make Rick keen, the angle of his rutting changing to create more slick to ease the mating process. Rick panted and moaned softly as the sound of their sweat slickened flesh slapped together. Daryl moved again, settling on his heels to force Rick to cling tight to his arms as he pistoned his hips into the other man, the soft mounds of breast tissue bruising slightly under his grip. Rick clung to Daryl’s strong arms, mewling as he felt the tugging of a large Alpha knot swelling in his rear. Daryl lifted Rick again, Pinning him hard to the tousled dirt. Rick continued to mew as his chest was pressed hard into the dirt, his hips beginning to bruise from the powerful hold of the Alpha. Daryl snarled low in his throat, slamming hard as his knot filled Rick’s passage. The Alpha male then came with a low roar, clamping his jaws around Rick’s soft neck, breaking flesh. Rick howled as he felt himself cum as well, angling his hips so Daryl’s seed reaches his waiting womb. Both panted as Daryl’s knot tied the two together. Both panted as the tidal wave of hormones crashed around them, cooling their bodies.

Daryl licked the new mark on Rick’s neck, using his saliva to heal it slightly. Rick was panting, shuddering as the hormones from the mating left him weak and meek.

“Omega, are you okay? Did I hurt you too much?” Daryl asked, his rough voice raspier from his vocals. Rick whimpered as he shifted, wincing as the pull of the knot jolted his hind end. Rick turned his head to look at Daryl, smiling at the concern in the older man’s eyes.

“I’m fine Alpha. Sore and tired, but fine. I hope my belly will be full of your pups. I never bore pups before. I know Lori is pregnant without her telling me. And you know how I know.” Rick relaxed his body to go limp as he then let Daryl rearrange their cooling bodies to rest comfortably in the makeshift nest of discarded clothes and loamy soil.

“Your milk. I know the queenie bitch is going to try to pass the newborn as yours.” Daryl growled low. Rick hummed, groaning slightly as he felt his belly distended from all the sperm deposited by his Alpha. He rubbed the sloshy swell of his stomach, groaning as he left his insides to shift to accommodate the seed. He whimpered as the swelling gave away to twinges of pain. Daryl crooned to his new mate, rubbing the swell to relax the stretching muscles.

“It’s like you gave me a cum enema. I feel very full.” Rick chuckled, resting his hand over Daryl’s. The Alpha rumbled in his chest as if apologizing for causing harm to his mate.

“My knot will keep us tied for a few hours. My seed will either plant in your womb or be absorbed for nutrients through your walls. Rest while you can, my Omega. we have a lot more breeding to do.” Rick hummed again and tried to curl slightly in a circle. Daryl curled with him. Rick, now drugged heavily from the mating hormones, drifted asleep. Daryl kept watch, glaring at a blushing Dale who was the unfortunate witness to the mating. He relaxed his eyes.

~~~…

Carl twitched awake, his little bladder full. Grumbling, he climbed out of the Dixon’s tent and scurried over to a bush to urinate. Once relieved, he stumbled back to the tent but did not enter. He saw his mama sleeping softly, naked, and streaked with dirt and undisclosed fluids. Reaching into the tent, he pulled out a blanket. The sleep loopy child then curled next to his nude parent, covering both himself, his mama, and a closed eye Daryl. he was soon fast asleep once more. Daryl hummed slightly to himself, curling around Rick and trying to curl around Carl too. His pack now resting, he kept a silent vigil as his knot slipped loose, a trickle of pink fluid escaping his new Omega’s hole.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was coming up and Rick whined for two reasons. He was very full, and he was not looking forward to Lori’s bitching about his breeding. How the hell was he supposed to know Carl would curl by his distended stomach, not caring that his father was naked and vigorously getting fucked? With a wince he eased his sore body upright, his belly round and sloshy with Alpha seed. Rick moaned in mild pain as he rubbed the swollen flesh. He already looked pregnant. Daryl was curled on his side, his icy eyes watching with perverted satisfaction as Rick rubbed his sore belly. All that sperm will not be leaving the Omega for a while. What most people don’t know, is that after a plentiful mating round, an Alpha’s cock can leave a certain protein in the last batch of semen that congeals the fluid into a flexible, but solid plug. It can be removed, but only by an Alpha. If not removed, it’ll dissolve with either another round of mating, injected with water, or absorbed by the Omega’s body. So, yeah. Daryl was very satisfied he possibly impregnated the lithe Omega.

“Mama?” Rick bit back a whine as he slowly turned his body to face his still sleepy pup. Carl was rubbing his eyes, grumbling as the sleep sand irritated him.

“Hey, Carl. How did you sleep?” he asked, rolling onto his heels. Carl, who did not care his father was grimy and stark ass nude, nestled into his abdomen. Rick whined as Carl’s bony elbow pressed a bit too rough into his cum filled belly. The sound woke Carl up just slightly.

“Are you alright, mama? Your tummy feels weird and squishy.” Daryl sniggered, earning a glare from the sex bruised Omega.

“I am just very full right now.” he smiled at his curious pup, who somehow knew Rick needed the distended flesh massaged.

“How much do you eat?” he asked, his youthful naivety causing Rick to blush and Daryl to cackle like his brother.

“Don’t worry, pup. It was his other end that ‘ate.’” Daryl replied. Rick gave him a silent snarl in mock anger. Daryl then stood, his bulky naked body streaked with drying slick and smudged dirt. Apparently, one of the other women woke up too and got an eyeful of a well endowed Alpha cock. Whoever it was let out a startled yelp, waking some of the others as well…including Lori.

“Rick!!! Why the hell is Carl cuddling you while naked?! And what is wrong with your stomach?!” she screeched. Carl did something no one was expecting: he snarled at his mother, standing in front of his currently immobile father. The wild sound made Lori take several steps back. Even Rick and Daryl were surprised.

“Leave him alone.” he snarled. Rick reached out and grasped his son’s thin arm. He began to croon and purr, trying to relax his pup. It worked. Carl then turned to cuddle his father, being careful not to jostle his stomach. Thankfully, Shane had woken up too and was witness to what happened.

“Lori…I think Carl has ABO syndrome,” he whispered. Lori let out a wail and lunged at Rick’s immobile frame.

~~~…

Daryl was quick and blocked the irate Lori, his chest rumbling with a warning. The small woman bounced off his chest and sat on the ground. She gave the large Alpha her version of a snarl. Daryl, not caring that he was still nude, snarled back. His was more menacing. With the bitch finally silent, he turned, listening on how a few of the other men hissed as they saw his terrific scars. Ignoring them, he knelt and scooped up the sex bruised Omega. Many of the younger and single women all adjusted their legs as to stifle their sexual interests in the man. Amy and Andrea, however, were openly slack jawed at the prowess of the Alpha male, and his casually easy show of strength.

“Uh…Daryl? Why are you carrying him?” Shane asked, doing his damn best on ignoring his naked friend. Carl, realizing his mama was no longer behind him, fell in line with the Older Alpha. He was still growling, albeit cutely, at his mother. Daryl gave the other man a lewd grin.

“I wore him out. I’m going to wash him, now.” He turned his head slightly as he heard his brother wake up and curse softly as he stumbled out of their shared tent. Merle was surprised to see a gawking entourage all doing their said gawking at his very naked, and now very irate brother. He glanced at Rick and the Omegas appearance: chest swollen slightly with unexpressed milk, belly stuffed full from Daryl’s…weapon, naked and smudged with dirt from their night, and bruises on his hips and neck; dark from the power behind what them. He looked at the gaping idiots, noting most of the gapers were the women, who were trying NOT to look at his brother’s nudity.

“What the hell did I miss this morning?” he asked. Feeling a slight tugging on the hem of his sweaty shirt, Merle looked down at a very calm Carl.

“Mama and Daryl were going to get clean, but my mom started screaming because I was close to my mama and he wasn’t wearing clothes,” he explained, shame-free. Merle chuckled.

“Well, this prissy group better to get used to seeing Officer Mama nude.” Carl cocked his head like a puppy, curious and confused. Many of the women and now the men all looked towards Merle for answers. The older man sighed and scowled.

“Daryl is an Alpha and he found a viable and fertile Omega. By their animalistic standards, having Rick naked will make it easier for two things: breeding, and insuring that Rick understands a good Alpha will provide him with clothes and necessities when needed.” The whole camp who didn’t know about ABO syndrome gazed stupidly at the man.

“How the hell do you know?” Morales asked. Merle looked offended.

“When Daryl was diagnosed with A Strain…I may have filched a bunch of books from a library. I wanted to make sure I knew as much as I could to defend and protect my baby brother. I studied up and got a minor degree in the ABO syndrome when I was in and out of prison.” Now that bit of information made many astonished.

“You have a degree in ABO dynamics?” Amy piped up, curious. Merle scowled.

“I ain’t just some dumb as shit junkie redneck. I like reading. Figured might as well do something about it.” He bristled. Many of the older folks now looked ashamed as they had cast him into a stereotypical role. Merle calmed slightly at Carl’s tugging.

“Okay. Look, I AM a junkie and a redneck. But I ain’t stupid. Besides my studying, I was also great in hand to hand. Got me a ride into the army. But right now, my brother wants to bond and dote on his new mate. So let him go! And let him bring the little brat, too.” Now Carl scowled at the older man. Merle chuckled, a husky sound that was surprisingly warm. Realizing their folly, many of the campers retreated and went off to do their daily schedule. Lori had stood and was glowering at the pair of beast-like men. Merle had enough.

“Hey, Queenie. You got something to tell your so ex-husband? Because those milky nubs of his came in for only one reason.” Merle verbally jabbed at the bitchy woman. Lori’s already pale skin just got paler at the words. Rick clung to his Alpha, resigned.

“She’s pregnant.” It was Shane who spoke. Since it was only the Grimes family and the Dixons still gathered, no one else heard. Lori flinched at the flat tone.

“How did you…”

“I did the same thing Merle did when I found out about Rick, just not get a degree like him.” Shane was livid.

“You weren’t going to tell me?” the other male growled. Shane turned on Lori, very pissed off. Daryl, realizing he is now free, carried his worn-out mate to the quarry waters.

~~~…

Clinging to Daryl’s large frame as the Alpha gently knelt into the cool water, Rick his has his sore hole touched the water. he whined in protest. On the beach, Daryl smirked when he saw Carl beginning to strip to join them.

“My Omega, the pup wishes to join us.” he rumbled. Rick hummed.

“I don’t mind.” Daryl then gently placed Rick into the water. Rick hissed as his bare ass touched cold and slimy stones. Carl was happily playing in the water, attempting to try to catch some elusive fish. Rick smiled at his playful pup, his pale little butt flashing as he dove to try and grab the fish by hand. Rick was happy. Despite this fresh bit of hell, Carl still had some innocence. Daryl then knelt behind Rick. He began to cup some of the water to gently pour over Rick’s tender breasts. Now that Carl and occasionally Merle were nursing from him, they grew. Already they were a size bigger.

Alpha…” He rotated his head, exposing his throat. Daryl nipped his bite marks, biting down hard on the claiming scar. The Alpha male rumbled low in his chest as he continued to groom his new mate, still nipping along the other man’s neck.

“On your knees, my Omega. Part your legs.” Rick whined in minimal protest, but he complied. Daryl gently kissed the top of his mate’s head.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t going to mate right now. I’m just going to clean you.” Rick nodded. Daryl then made purring sounds as he eased his thicker, calloused fingers into the slightly loose orifice, making sure some of the chilly water entered as well. The cold liquid made Rick shiver, but it was dissolving the special protein plug inside him. Rick mewled as Daryl casually brushed his little bundle of nerves inside him. He whined in mild protest again, but this time because Daryl removed his fingers. Both males paused their cleaning to check on Carl, who was Sitting in the water, watching them. Neither adult really cared. With the pup still safe, Daryl went back to his grooming.

“Push. Push out my Omega.” Rick nodded and began expelling the jellified semen. It was a bizarre feeling, but the bulging of his stomach was finally going down enough to stop aching. Daryl nuzzled his new mate.

“It’s okay if we don’t have pups right now. We have time. Keep pushing until you can’t anymore.” Carl, who was now bored, splashed over to his mama and new Alpha. His cold, naked body clinging to his mama’s nude form. The pup began nosing Rick’s full pecs.

“Mama…Can I?” Carl asked. Rick expelled the last bit of seed, relieved from the soreness as it stretched his abdomen. He let out a sigh of contentment and eased his body upright, so Carl had better access.

“You can nurse now.” Carl smiled and was quick to latch on. Rick and Daryl purred happily as the young child fed, his body beginning to flesh out from the rich milk. And for a few moments, the Alpha, Omega, and Pup were relaxed.


	8. Chapter 8

With the destruction of the camp from the lumbering herd of Walkers, the now smaller group was leaving towards the CDC. Rick was riding in the cab of Daryl’s truck with Carl as Merle was happily driving his motorcycle along the side. Daryl had Rick dressed in a thin poncho…and nothing else. Carl was nuzzling his father’s chest, not wanting to nurse, but looking for comfort. They lost a lot of people to the attack, including Amy, Jim… and Lori. Shane was more broken up about losing Lori and his unborn child than losing Lori herself. Carol got lucky and got bit on her leg covered by her jeans. The thin, yet still durable denim protected her tender flesh from hungry, rotting jaws.

“Mama? What are you going to do now?” Carl asked. In his small hands was Lori’s gold necklace. Rick gave it to her as a birthday present. It was a locket and it held a picture of Lori holding a newborn Carl. That was all that was left of his mother.

“We’ll head to the CDC, hopefully, we get at least an answer on what the hell is happening.” Rick crooned. As temperamental As Lori was, she was still his first love. Daryl glanced over at his Omega and step-child.

“If we cannot get answers from the CDC, we’ll head south. At least we’ll be heading in a direction.” Daryl replied. Carl whimpered, the sound bringing forth his father’s rich milk. Rick sighed and stripped off the poncho. Carl knew what to do after that. Latching on to his father’s nipple, Carl nursed. Daryl glanced at the nursing pup, the scent of his grief being relaxed by the scent of milk.

“How are you holding up?” Daryl asked. Rich was petting Carl’s messy hair, his soft scent laced with mourning. Rick let out a soft whine.

“I never thought losing her would hurt so much. Shane must be torn up as well. Lori was pregnant with his pup.” Rick nuzzled Carl’s hair, taking comfort in his soft, baby-like scent. Daryl let out a comforting rumble but knew it wouldn’t help much.

“Besides the occasional Alpha that volunteered at the Omega reserves, she was my only partner. Lori was my first, and I hoped my only outside of my heat. She understood I needed other partners because of my status. I knew she was cheating on me, but I never really cared. Folks with ABO syndrome most likely end up in polygamous relationships. It would have been hypocritical of me to berate her on seeking other partners.” Rick replied. Daryl hummed low in his throat.

“Merle told me you got very pissed off at her when you came into the camp.”

“It was because she was neglecting Carl, not because she was sleeping with Shane.” Carl finished nursing and remained clinging to his mama. Rick knew he must be exhausted. Carl spent the whole night crying, blaming himself for Lori’s death.

In the last moments of her life, Lori threw Carl and Sophia into one of the cars to protect them. There was no time for her to run before three Walkers tore into her shoulder and stomach. It took only a minute for her to die as another Walker tore out her throat. Rick knew her screams were echoing inside Carl’s memory.

“I always told her that she was a good mother, even when my body reacted in ways she did not like. Despite her neglecting in her last days, she was a great mother. Lori adored being pregnant, even when it was rough. She fought hard to feed Carl before we realized I can lactate. We were lucky she got pregnant with Carl. We almost went to a donor so I could carry. I loved Lori so much. I’m afraid that Carl will forget her.” Rick fought the build-up of emotion as he held Carl. Daryl crooned to give comfort.

“He won’t forget her. But if it helps, I lost my mama when I was around his age. I understand what he’s going through.” Rick nodded to his Alpha, taking solace in their shared grief. Without anything else to say, the convoy and new pack continued to the CDC.

~~~…~~~

It was thanks to Rick that Doctor Edwin Jenner allowed the group shelter inside the barricaded walls. With Rick taking lead, Daryl flanked his nude mate, somewhat posturing as Jenner inched his sneaky ass closer to Rick.

“Impressive. Normally Omegas are delicate and need to rely on their mates to survive. Despite that big Alpha behind you… The Omega is the leader.” He muttered to himself. Daryl’s snarls were vibrating through the concrete hallway at the comment. Thankfully for Dr. Jenner, Merle butted in.

“Hey, Doc! Before you end up with my brother's footprints on your ass, How’s the cure looking for us common folks?” he asked. Dr. Jenner jumped at the crass voice of the older Dixon.

“There is no cure. Unless you’re thinking about the band.” Merle gave the man a sneering laugh and flipped him off as he turned to lead them to his lab. Rick held Carl closer to his body.

“If there is no cure, What is going to happen now?” he asked. Dr. Jenner paused in the hallway. The group stopped behind him.

“You can rest here for the night. I’ll give you all the supplies there is. Tomorrow, this building blows sky high.” The group made frightful mutters at the announcement.

“What do you mean? Isn’t it safe here?” Carol asked, clutching her skinny daughter close. Dr. Jenner gave the group a dry laugh.

“This is the CDC. There are viruses and diseases here that can ruin the world. Make it shittier than it already is. As a safety measure, the backup generators will run for a while when the power goes out. When they run out of fuel, the building burns. Fire is cleansing after all.” Carol let out a sob. Shane, Dale, Glenn, and T-Dog swore colorfully as Jacqui cried as well. Merle inched closer to Carol to give the thin woman a small bit of comfort. Daryl was snarling as he pinned the suicidal doctor to the wall. Rick was snarling too and had his gun drawn and pointed at the other man. Carl was growling at the man as well.

“Then why the hell did you let us in?!” Rick snarled, his voice hardened and rough. Dr. Jenner began to cry but kept his voice calm and collected.

“I have to share my knowledge. I have to share, then I can join my wife.”

~~~…~~~

In the end, Edwin Jenner would only talk to Rick. He took blood samples from each person, but for some reason wanted to talk with Rick alone. Daryl didn’t like that. Both Merle and Shane had to hold the possessive Alpha back from tearing into Jenner. Dragging Daryl towards the kitchen for some food, Rick was left alone with Dr. Jenner.

“What do you want to talk about?” Rick requested. Dr. Jenner took out a few leaves of paper. He smiled at the jargon on the leaves.

“I never met an Omega before. And I must say, you are one of the most beautiful creatures I’ve seen.” Rick blushed at the compliment. Dr. Jenner then slid a packet of pills over to the Omega. Rick picked them up and looked at the package. He blushed. Slick enhancers.

“I can tell from your blood that you’ll be going in heat very soon. Normally Omegas can help produce slick with foods heavy with progesterone. But during these times, such food isn’t available. Luckily, I have some extra enhancers that were stored here. Take them now. Your heat will be here in at least a week.” Rick nodded and popped a few of the slick enhancing tablets in his mouth. He swallowed dry and made a face at the bitter aftertaste.

“What did you want to tell me?” Rick asked. Dr. Jenner picked up the leaves of paper again.

“The bite doesn’t kill us. The bite just speeds up the virus.” Rick felt the chill of cold sweat dot along his spine.

“What do you mean?” Dr. Jenner bowed his head.

“We are already infected. We die, we turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never like Lori anyway, But rest assured, Judith will be born....but not to Lori


	9. Chapter 9

Rick knew his heat was closing in. Leaving behind the CDC was hard, but it was inevitable. Jacqui stayed behind to meet a very quick and painless death. Daryl was able to find some soft denim jeans to give him as a bonding gift. He wore his holster and gun snugly on his hips, covering his swollen chest with Daryl’s poncho. Merle was riding close by on his bike, casually swerving between grave marking cars. T-Dog was riding with Carol and Sophia while Glenn rode with Dale and Andrea. Shane ditched his gas-guzzling jeep and hopped in the bed of Daryl’s truck, much to the displeasure of the Alpha. Carl was taking a nap snuggling his father.

“Everything alright?” Daryl’s rough voice whispered. Rick hummed.

“My heat is coming,” he replied, sullen at the fact. Daryl growled, more annoyed that he doesn’t have enough time to curry favor with his new mate.

“We cannot risk seclusion to breed,” he stated. Rick nodded.

“I’m not against public breeding, but I doubt the others would be reasonable with it.” Daryl rumbled low in his chest, pleased at the thought of breeding.

“They’re going to have to be. We can’t risk seclusion,” he repeated. He glanced out the window, noting Merle was circling back on his bike towards the truck. The older Dixon was motioning for his aggressive brother to come to a stop. Walking up to the still truck, Merle leaned into the down window.

“RV croaked. Dale is going to repair it with some parts from the van. While he is doing that, let's scavenge.” Merle glanced at Rick for permission. Thanks to his degree, he knew Omegas were great leaders, so it was logical to turn to the petite man. Well, Rick was only petite in comparison to the Dixons. And Shane and T-Dog…he stopped the thought train there. Rick nodded and gently eased his pup onto the seat to rest more. Daryl waited for Rick to step out of the truck before following. Shane jumped out of the back to come closer to the newly bonded.

“What do we do?” he asked his brother in all but blood. Rick ignored the sharpness of pain from his belly, the ache of a ready to breed womb.

“Gather supplies. Water, food, bedding. Anything. While Dale is keeping Glenn busy, Shane. I want to take Andrea and gather stuff to burn like kindling. Merle, you help Carol with scavenging. Daryl, I want you to go through the cars and find things to use a weapon. Bullets are going to become scarce, so we need quieter weapons to fall back on to ease our supply. I’ll start searching the cars near the truck and RV. My instincts aren’t going to let me roam far from Carl, and I need to express my milk soon.” The group nodded. Shane moved to wrangle T-Dog to help Andrea and him. Carl was taking some much-needed rest. Rick reached into the truck to remove the pump. He climbed in the bed of the truck and removed the poncho. Thanks to the medicine Dr. Jenner gave them, he was producing richer milk and can feel his ass starting to produce loose, slippery slick to catch Alpha seed. Pumping the milk from his chest, Rick filled two and a half bottles of the creamy substance. He capped the bottles and picked up a nearby rifle. It was probably Merle’s. Using the scope, Rick paled as he spotted a lumbering herd. He let out a loud, high pitched whine, gaining the attention of his Alpha. Daryl climbed on top of the RV, snarling as he saw what his mate saw. With a stage whisper, the aggressive male turned to his brother.

“Walkers. We got a herd.” Merle then turned to Rick, waiting for orders. The Omega nodded, taking charge.

“Everyone get under the cars. Sophia, stay close to Merle, okay sweetie?” the skinny child nodded and clung to the older man like a limpet. Rick was quick and slipped into the cab of the truck, covering Carl and himself with the poncho, while rolling up the windows. Carl whimpered as he felt his sire press him closer to the floor.

“Mama, what’s going on?” he asked, knowing to remain quiet. Rick covered his pup with his lean frame.

“Walkers. A whole herd of them. Stay under me and stay quiet.” Carl was trembling but he remained plastered to his mama. The stench of the corpses shambling by was partnered with the soft snarls and rasps of rotting lungs and throats. The stiff shuffling rigor mortis feet filled the still air. Carl was fighting to not cry as one of the walkers paused to sniff around the truck. Both father and son remained frozen. After a few minutes, the walker moved on.

~~~…

With the group weary with fatigue from the herd, everyone decided to remain where they stopped. Rick felt the seat of his pants dampen with slick. The scent of the fluid made Daryl stiffen up and stalk over to him. The large Alpha rumbled in his chest and brought Rick’s head to his throat for scent marking. Rick inhaled the wild odor of the Alpha, mewling as Daryl then in turn took in his sweeter Omega aroma. The sun was setting, casting the highway into hallucinating shadow. Neither cared that they had an audience. Shane, Merle, and T-Dog were opening staring as Daryl removed the poncho on Rick, tossing it to the side. Andrea and Carol were openly gawking as Daryl removed his shirt, revealing a very nicely toned torso. Glenn decided to join Dale on the lookout.

Daryl was still rumbling low in his chest as he nipped along the cleaned bites on Rick’s neck, moving one of his tougher hands to cup the petite breasts on the slimmer male. The plushness of the flesh barely filled his hands. He took a step back and began undoing his jeans, freeing his cock. Both women of the group yelped at the blatant exposure of male girth. The men made grumbling sounds, Daryl smirked to himself. Thanks to the A Strain, he was much bigger than an average male. Merle was cackling at the other men’s reactions.

Rick remained still as Daryl pushed the softer denim on his hips down. The men groaned at the delicate nature of Omega hips. Now nude, Rick knelt to nuzzle Daryl’s thickening cock. Daryl was purring at the soft teasing.

“My Omega. SO sweet, gonna make you fat with my pups.” Rick mewled at the Alpha’s words. Kissing the tip, Rick pulled away as Daryl tapped the back of his head to make the Omega move. Rick then turned to present his rear towards the man, hiking his ass and lowering his chest to the cooling pavement. He glanced up at the gawking men. Merle was laughing and got Carl and Sophia somewhere out of view. Good. While Carl wouldn’t give a damn, Sophia was too young to see two men about to have sex. His breath hitched as Daryl lined up his cock with the slickness of his hole. He was trembling. This breeding is going to be different.

Daryl lined up his cock with his Omega’s quivering hole, reaching low to hold his mate’s hands and splaying himself on his mate’s thin back. He let out a soft growl at the remaining two men gawking. The women hurried to tend to the very curious children as they saw T-Dog turned his back towards the men. Shane took a few steps towards the soon to be breeding couple. Daryl snarled, making the large man stop in place.

“Easy now, Daryl. I’m only going to stand behind you two, being your selected Beta.” Shane whispered. Daryl gave him a nod as Rick crooned at the suggestion. Shane then took slow and cautious steps to stand behind the couple. Rick was getting a bit restless and pressed himself onto Daryl’s cock. Realizing this, Daryl turned back to pay attention to his needy Omega.

~~~…

Shane knew he was blushing as he listened to his closest friend getting fucked by the burly Alpha male. The slippery sounds of flesh colliding with flesh, the squelch of Rick’s slick churning with Daryl’s organ, Rick’s yelps, and mewls of passion were sounds that made porn seem tame. Daryl’s soft grunts and gasps as he fucked his friend made the inside of his stomach churn with arousal. He turned to glance at the mating couple. Daryl’s dimpled white ass was vibrating as he pounded into Rick. He glanced towards the RV, Dale, and Glenn looking very hard at the campfire. Merle had the two women trying not to peek at the couple as well, instead, they had them focusing on cooking some venison into a stew from wild herbs and vegetables. He had privacy.

Shane undid his fly and pulled out his cock. He smirked at the thickness of his organ. He had nothing on Daryl Dixon’s impressive dick, but due to some cheap ass tequila and poor choices, he had a line of small beads implanted in his dick that formed an arrow along his shaft and spiraled decoratively around the mushroom-shaped head of his organ. Every girlfriend he had loved how his implants massaged their bodies as he pounded them into a mattress, car seat, or couch. Taking his swelling organ into his hands, he bit down on his lips and began stroking in unison with Daryl’s thrusting. He ran his thumb over the head, squeezing his shaft just right which to him, felt like the vice grip of a virgin.

As Daryl growled out his release, Shane bit his unoccupied fist as he came. He listened as Rick moaned with mild discomfort as his belly began to swell with the insane amount of semen produced by Alphas.

“Hey, Shane. You done getting your rocks off?” Daryl’s deeper voice called out. And Shane’s blush was back. He tucked away his spent dick and redid his clothing. Walking back towards the mating pair, Shane glanced towards Daryl, asking for permission to approach. Daryl grunted approval. Shane then knelt in front of sex worn Rick.

“How do you feel?” he asked. Rick lifted his head and smiled at his friend.

“Full. Very full. I’m hoping for pups in my belly.” Rick then whined as Daryl moved to rest on his heels, pulling on the strained muscle of his hole, making him raise his hips more. Rick moved to rest on his knees, arching his back against Daryl’s bare chest, making the swelling stomach stand out. Shane tried hard not to stare down at his friend or his limp penis that was still oozing seed. Rick smiled at his friend’s discomfort. He reached out and grabbed Shane’s hand and pressed it against his cum swollen belly. Shane blush deepened as he felt the gurgling of Rick's stomachs filling with Daryl. The Alpha, who was casually nipping on the neck, chuckled at the obvious embarrassment of Shane.

“My Omega, don’t torture your new Beta,” Daryl teased. Rick let go of Shane’s hand and fell back onto his hands and knees, whimpering as the skin on his belly stretched with seed. Daryl leaned into his smaller mate’s back. He then picked him up, grabbing the poncho on the way. Shane then scurried ahead of the two, warning the others.

~~~…

Daryl used the poncho to make a nest settle on. Merle was cackling as the men and women squawked as Daryl sat on the ground, with Rick exposed and nude in his lap and on his knot. Sophia made a little “eep” and turned to hide her face into her mother’s shoulder. Carl didn’t flinch and went over to give a bottle of water to his mama. Rick purred happily at the nurturing nature of his son. Daryl then reached out with one hand to lift the bottle to Rick’s plump lips. The Omega took in a few swallows and sighed as he hung onto Daryl’s buff arms. Daryl finished off the bottle.

“…So, um…Rick. What do we do now?” T-Dog asked, keeping his gaze on Rick’s face. Rick hummed and squirmed slightly on Daryl’s knot.

“Well, we finish stripping this place for supplies. afterward, raid the next town for medicine and baby supplies.” Sophia then lifted her head to look at the Omega.

“Why do we need baby supplies?” she asked.

“Well, we need more bottles for my milk, nesting blankets, and a baby sling. We need to gather clothes and diapers too.” Rick explained. His winced as Daryl pressed his girth deeper into him. Sophia blinked in confusion.

“Why?” she asked. Daryl answered then, nuzzling his mate.

“We may have pups by the end of the year. We got to prepare for babies.”


	10. Chapter 10

Rick mewled and cried out in soft yelps as Daryl did a wonderful roll with his hips that took his breath. The large Alpha growled as he came again, pinning his horny Omega o the ground. Shane kept watch for most of the night, but had to rest and thus, Carol was their guard. The mousy woman was their elected Beta for the moment. T-Dog was keeping watch for Walkers, growing used to the pornographic noises coming from the mating pair. Rick whined as he pressed into the pavement, the sharp pebbles digging into his knees and chest. He began whimpering in pain as he felt Daryl’s cock throb as he continued to cum.

“My Omega. Mine. So good for your Alpha.” Daryl nibbled along Rick’s neck, peppering soft kisses on the skin he can reach. Despite his pain, Rick purred happily at the comment. Rick felt Daryl’s rough palm press on the fullness of his stomach, bringing for dull cramps from the building of pressure.

“Alpha, that hurts.” apparently Daryl was feeling a bit sadistic, so he pressed harder on the swollen flesh. Rick whined and mewled, squirming as Daryl prodded his aching belly. The sore Omega clenched his fists, biting back cries of pain because of his Alpha. Daryl relented his smidge of sadism and began leaving soft nips and kisses as apologies.

“I’m sorry, Omega. I was teasing. Didn’t mean to make you cry.” Daryl then gently rubbed soft circles on the swollen belly, easing the cramps. Daryl made a soft shuddering sound as he released the special protein to form the breeding plug. It wasn’t like cumming, more like a hot spasm that borders on pain. If the breeding hurts the Omega, the protein release is painful to the Alpha. The release was like pin needles, making Daryl whimper and wince.

After a few minutes, the protein solidified and Daryl’s knot when down. He slipped out of Rick and held him in his arms to take him to rest in the back of his truck. Shane had fallen asleep in the RV, so the bed was full of pelts and a few tarps. Rick slipped out of Daryl’s arms and began to rearrange the supplies into a nest, occasionally, rubbing his cheek on some of the cloths. Daryl rumbled with pleasure. Rick was nesting.

When Rick finally got the nest properly settled, he then eased his sore body onto his side and curled slightly, waiting for Daryl to respond. The large Alpha stripped off his jeans, which somehow were still with him, and curled behind his Omega, cupping his cum filled belly. He nipped Rick’s neck, making the Omega purr. With the protein plug, Rick wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon. Daryl reached over to gently pinch the swollen teats on Rick’s chest. Rick growled at the Alpha.

“Don’t waste my milk.” he pouted. Daryl rumbled and nuzzled the lean neck on his Omega. He peppered his claiming bite with nips.

“I won’t. Sleep now, my Omega. We will breed again soon.” Rick purred and allowed the thick arms of the Alpha to cradle him like he was a precious treasure.

~~~…

With the sun now shining, the group quickly finished their scavenging. Merle started his bike and took lead towards the next town. Shane was driving Daryl’s truck and T-Dog stripped his van and placed the supplies in the RV, where he rode as well.

The abandoned town was small, quaint even. It must have fallen pretty early and quickly, as there were still plenty of supplies to snatch up. And right in front of them was a chestnut brown mare tied to a bike stand in front of the pharmacy. The horse nickered as the cars came to a stop just a few feet from her. Glenn and Shane were the first ones to approach the mare.

“Hey there, pretty lady. Where did you come from?” Shane whispered, keeping his voice soft to not spook the beast. Glenn was digging in his bag for something and grinned as he pulled out some dried banana chips. He then walked slowly towards the mare and gave her some of the treats. Sophia and Carl walked out to greet the horse. Daryl was still nude and lifted his body to glance at the animal. Rick lifted his weary head too.

“I wonder where she came from. She is a lovely mare.” Rick cooed at the animal.

“Hey! Get away from my horse!!” The group jumped at the angry voice. Turning towards the sound, the group watched as an angry brunette stormed up to them. She wielded a blood-stained bat and pointed it at Shane.

“Who the hell are you?” she growled. Rick cleared his throat, shifting her hostile attention towards him.

“My name is Rick Grimes, this is my group. We are just gathering supplies and then we’ll be on our way. Normally, I would come out and give my greetings, but I am currently breeding.” At the remark, the brunette lowered her weapon.

“Breeding? Do you have ABO?” she asked. Rick nodded.

“I do. O strain, Omega if you would.” the brunette whistled.

“Damn. It must be hard being an Omega during times like these. And I can’t in good conscious leave you and your group here. Follow me.” The woman jumped onto her horse and waited for the group to head back into their vehicles. the woman trotted the horse next to the truck bed, averting her eyes at the nakedness of the two men resting in the back. She bit down on her lip as she watched Carl and Sophia scurry in the back with the nude men, Carl nudging his mama’s milky breasts. Sophia was watching curiously.

“My name is Maggie Greene. My dad and family are the only ones healthy in the county,” she explained. Rick nodded in greeting back.

“Thank you for taking us in.” Maggie nodded back and made her horse enter a good run. The convoy followed. Merle took the back of the cars, in order so he doesn’t spook the horse with his bike.

~~~…

Hershel Greene was frowning as he noticed the line of cars coming down his driveway. His oldest daughter, Maggie was riding close to a beat-up truck, a man with a square jaw driving. But she was riding her mare by the bed of the truck, not the cab. The convoy of vehicles came to a stop a few meters from his porch. He went to greet the man in the truck.

“Hello there. I’m Hershel Greene. Now, what seems to be the issue that my daughter brought you here?” the older man asked. Maggie slipped off her mount and scurried over to her father.

“Daddy, I couldn’t leave them. They were in town to scavenge and one of them is an Omega. I couldn’t just leave them on their own with a breeding Omega out in the open.” Hershel nodded and scanned the group of men for the Omega.

“Which one of you is the Omega? If it helps, I can have a nesting box ready for you in the basement.” The large, naked man in the back of the car began to snarl while trying to cover his smaller, equally naked companion with his bulk.

“I can provide for my mate.” the larger man growled out. Hershel raised his hands in surrender, showing the aggressive male he meant no harm.

“I’m not saying you cannot, but I figured your Omega, who I guess is under you, would like a private place to nest instead of out in the open.” The large man visibly relaxed at the words. His smaller companion, now identified as the Omega began to purr to relax his mate. The Omega was then allowed to squirm out of the hold his large mate had. Hershel then noticed everyone turned to the Omega for leadership, even the man with the busted nose and square jaw. He remembered that Omegas make great leaders.

“I’m Rick, the Omega. We don’t mean to intrude on your hospitality. We just need to recuperate and then we will be on our way.” The Omega, Rick, then eased his body into a sitting position, the skinny kids next to him curling close to his slightly swollen chest. Rick nodded, allowing approval for Hershel to come closer.

As the older man stepped closer to the Omega, he noticed the fresh bruises on his hips and neck, the pockmark bruising on his chest, and the swelling in his stomach. It wasn’t the swell of puppies, but of strenuous breeding. He glanced at the larger male, watching him dress as he watched him speak to his mate.

“Is everything alright? Need to…” he trailed off. Rick’s blue eyes widened, realizing what Hershel was asking.

“I don’t need any help. But thank you for the offer. I used to be a cop, so I know that the few Alphas there are in the world, were very territorial of the even fewer Omegas.” Hershel nodded.

“I’ve met at least one Omega in all my 60 years and the poor man was abused harshly by the Alpha that claimed him. He was claimed young too, didn’t know any better.” Rick nodded.

“Makes sense. I remember when I was diagnosed as Omega when I turned 16. My dad started to treat me differently. My mother started acting like a was now a daughter because I grew a uterus. The only one who never treated me like I was wrong was my friend Shane.” the square-jawed man glanced over at Rick, confused. He must be Shane. Hershel watched the larger man approach.

“Everything alright? Daryl?” The Alpha glanced at his smaller mate.

“Old McDonald here was just making sure I ain’t abusing Rick.” Hershel scowled at the nickname. Shane nodded his head.

“No offense Daryl, but you are pretty gruff for an Alpha. It probably sparked a few flags for him. This is Georgia. Not a lot of people are supportive against the abuse of Omegas. And Rick here is the first Omega in Georgia in forty years.” Daryl relaxed at the response. He then stood and jumped out of the truck bed, his white ass flashing Maggie on accident. The young woman yelped and turned to face a different direction. The Alpha male then slipped on some crusty jeans and a soft-looking t-shirt. He then dug around in the cab of the truck for something. He pulled out a well-cared-for crossbow and tucked a scratched up pistol in his jeans.

“Old Man. Keep an eye on my Omega!” the Alpha then stalked towards the surrounding woods. Hershel was a bit confused.

“Where is he going?” he asked. Another man, this one bigger and as mean as a junkyard dog, piped up.

“Daryl felt threatened. He thinks you don’t think he can provide for his Omega, so he’s gonna go hunt. But he must have had a bit of trust in you, asking you to watch over Rick.” The shaved-headed man on the bike with the Nazi symbols explained.

“I see. Who are you?” Hershel asked. The man smirked.

“I’m Merle. Daryl’s older brother. I did a couple of tours in the army and got a degree in ABO aspects and behavior. I can introduce you to the group while Rick feeds his son.” Hershel turned to see the dark-haired child latch onto Rick’s chest, his little throat pulsing as he nursed.

“Isn’t he a bit big for nursing?” the older man asked. Merle chuckled.

“Normally yes, but the boy’s late mother didn’t exactly take good care of him. So, Rick started to nurse him to make sure he stayed healthy.” Merle then helped the skinny blonde child out of the truck and she in turn ran to her own mother.

“…I wonder if he’ll let me give him a quick examination. I want to make sure he is healthy.”

“You are a doctor?” Merle asked. Hershel smiled.

“Of sorts, county vet,” he replied. Merle made a soft cackling sound.

“Better than nothing, I guess.”

The older man met with the group, noticing that despite a bit smudge with grime, they were all healthy. Rick remained in the cab of the truck, the swelling in his belly receding as his body absorbed the semen. Daryl had returned once, with several fat fish and a turkey, but he went back hunting. Hershel also noticed that any excess milk Rick produced, Merle drank. After talking to T-Dog, the beefy young black man in the group, he found out Merle was a drug addict. He had heard rumors of addicts quitting their addiction with the help of Omega hormones. But he never heard of them casually switching over to milk. The old vet made his choice.

“Rick? When your Alpha returns, Come up to the house. I want to give you a check-up.” The group was startled at the older man’s request. Rick nodded.

“I will. But Even if my Alpha returns, I cannot move.” Hershel grew concerned. He opened his mouth to ask why but was stopped as Merle and Shane laughed lewdly, startling him instead.

“Mr. Greene? Rick is rendered immobile because of the breeding. Until all that semen in his body is either absorbed or removed, he ain’t moving. It’s kind of an Omega thing. Merle can explain it better than me.” Shane replied. That didn’t clear up anything for Hershel. Said man then stepped next to the older man and lead him a bit away from the group.

“As a protective measure, Alpha’s release a special protein into their mate that keeps them both plugged up to be fertilized and immobile as a safety measure for the Omega. Shane is going to be just as protective of Rick as Daryl. He is his Beta.”

“The protein I understand, pigs do something similar, but what is a Beta?” Merle grinned.

“Alphas and Omegas each have a Beta. An Alpha’s Beta is a trusted individual that keeps the protective role in place. An Omega’s Beta is a trusted friend who protects the Omega during mating. The Beta title is just that: a title. It has nothing to do with ABO syndrome. It is a role created to defend those with ABO and their rights for animalistic tendencies.” Merle explained. Hershel rubbed his jaw in thought.

“That makes more sense. Very well, when your brother gets back, I’ll come out to examine them. Take enough time you need to rest. But stay away from the barn.” he left after implanting that order.

~~~…

When Daryl came back from hunting, he carried a hog. The wild pig hung over his shoulder as the Alpha stalked towards his immobile mate. T-Dog, who revealed he used to be a part-time butcher, Took the hog, and used the nearby picnic table to slice up meat. Merle took some meat and started to smoke it for later. The Alpha went to check on Rick, nuzzling his neck and hair, taking in his softer scent. He then moved to take the dismantled tent and began building a den. Rick watched on as Daryl lined the tent with saved pelts and thin blankets. Finishing touches here and there, and Daryl came back to the truck, gently pulling Ricks thing legs closer to the tailgate. Rick whined as his belly gurgled as it absorbed more of Daryl’s seed. The motion was a bit painful. Daryl stopped his tugging.

“My Omega. Are you alright?” he asked, releasing soft pheromones to calm and soothe his mate. Rick smiled.

“I’m just not used to being bred. When I went in heat at the clinics, I asked for female Alphas so I wouldn’t end up pregnant. Being so full is a new feeling. Our first time mating, I didn’t even hold all the fluid because you bathed me.” Daryl whined an apology.

“Sorry, my Omega. I never wanted to hurt you.” Daryl pulled the smaller man closer to him again, nibbling on the mating bite. Rick hummed in pleasure at the gentleness from the Alpha.

“I hope I’m full of your puppies. Being Omega, I can carry a litter.” Daryl scooped Rick into his arms, covering him slightly with the tarp that was under him. Daryl was strong, he was able to carry his mate in one arm as he rubbed the shrinking belly.

“Pups. Imagining you fat and round and immobile because you are so plump with pups,” Daryl took in a deep breath of Rick’s soft scent, “The image is better than any porn right now.” Daryl then placed Rick in front of the den he made, rubbing the other man’s rump as he slowly crawled in. Rick purred as he rearranged the den and made it a nest. Daryl rumbled with pride. His Omega had truly accepted him as a mate. Rick then mewled as he felt Daryl nip his rear.

“Alpha, can you breed me again?” Rick then turned around to face Daryl. He then pressed his chest into the soft nest, hiking up his rear. Daryl growled with pleasure and moved the settle behind his eager mate. He undid his fly and released a fattening cock. Pressing the fleshy head against Rick’s still full hole, Daryl buried himself with a single thrust. Rick yowled as he was filled with Alpha cock. Daryl growled as he went right on back to breeding. The only thing going through both their heads were “breed, breed, breed.”


	11. Chapter 11

Hershel gently tweaked the engorged nipples on Rick’s slim chest. A small bead of milk was then collected to be analyzed. Rick whimpered as Hershel massaged the soft pectoral planes of the Omega. The doctor seemed to play with the viscosity of the creamy fluid. Rick whined as Hershel brought forth more of his milk, gathering a small amount in a teardrop vial. Rick growled peevishly at the waste of his life-giving essence. The older man’s rough hands then trailed down and kneaded the small soft bulge of his stomach. Hershel shared a look with the hostile Alpha, waiting for permission to go ahead with his examination. Daryl nodded, keeping a wary gaze on the older male. The Alpha was sitting behind his Omega, holding him protectively against his chest.

“It’s fine. I’m used to this.” Rick parted his legs as the older man gently prodded the bruises in the crest of his pelvis.

“Your legs show slightly sounds of atrophy,” Hershel noted.

“I was in a coma when all this happened. I didn’t have any proper exercise when I woke. I think I was running of pure fear and adrenaline, so I never really thought of the condition of my body. I only thought of going for my pup.” Hershel chuckled.

“That’s one thing Omegas are driven to do: protect their pup. I’m going to slip on some glove and check your inner workings.” Rick nodded and leaned back against Daryl. The large Alpha crooned to soothe the softer male.

Hershel not only had gloves, but hand warmed lube. Rick blushed at the object. He let out an embarrassed whine.

“I know. When I first got my degree, I had to learn ABO biology. Since when I was a young man, those with the symptom were still considered less than human and thus were animals. Never realized that the classes I took would help now.” Hershel then coated a couple of fingers with the warmed gel. Rick sighed in resignation and lift one of his legs to be held to Daryl, exposing his hole. Hershel slipped in two fingers, earning a wince and whine from Rick.

“Your cervix is swollen. But it’s closed. There is a good chance you might be pregnant. The doctor before me gave you some slick enhancers, correct?”

“He did.” Hershel nodded and prodded around, getting winces and light hisses.

“You have some bruising, but that’s to be expected. You are going to need to keep your channel clean for a few days to avoid infection.” Hershel removed his fingers, to the delight of Daryl. Removing the gloves, he went back to caressing the swollen stomach of Rick. Rick whined in discomfort.

“Your uterus is swollen. That’s a clear sign of successful breeding. I don’t think you’ll need a pregnancy test. You are thin, almost too thin. I think you might have to stop nursing your son. You need to gain some weight.” Hershel then took a few steps back from examining the thin Omega. Daryl was nuzzling Rick’s neck, whispering praises to the smaller man. Hershel smiled at the gentle scene.

“I’m glad to meet an Omega who has a proper and good mate. Now then, let’s finish this up.” Hershel slipped on clean gloves and motioned for rick to be on his hands and knees. Rick was blushing as he presented his sex towards the older man. Hershel was poking around his hole. Rick knew what he was looking for: tearing. He whined as Hershel’s finger slipped into his hole again. The light swirling of the digit almost made Rick mewl with unaltered desire.

“There is a bit of tearing. Were you a virgin before you bred?” he asked. Rick pressed his forehead into Daryl’s shoulder as Hershel then felt around for more tearing.

“I was. Are we almost done? this is starting to hurt.” Daryl rumbled to soothe his distressed mate.

“I just need to examine your breast tissue again. Don’t want to miss anything.” Changing the gloves once more, Hershel allowed Rick to rearrange himself to rest against Daryl’s back again. Hershel examined the milk laden teats, checking for chafing. He felt around for infected ducts and blockage around his teat. He found nothing.

“You are very healthy. Underweight, but healthy. I want you to stretch your muscles at least four times a day for twenty minutes, build up the digested muscle. To keep your channel clean, two enemas a day. No vigorous breeding. Sex is fine but avoid plugging.” Rick felt his face was on fire. He was used to the invasive act, being an Omega. didn’t mean it wasn’t uncomfortable. Daryl purred at the docility of his mate. He knew it was more of a sign of trust to be held when examined. Hershel left a small tin of chafing cream, mostly used to over milked cows, but it will suffice. The older man then left to go back to the house.

“How do you feel?” Daryl asked. Rick chuckled darkly.

“Violated. But it was a necessary evil. Thanks to your hunting last night, we have plenty of meat for a few days. I’m going to ask later if Hershel has some fruit and vegetables he can spare. We can ask if we can preserve some of the food too, to last longer.” Daryl grunted his agreement.

“I can find some wild herbs and vegetables. I noticed a swamp last night. There should be some watercress of Katniss tubers to eat. I’ll get Merle to find daylily roots and wild onions.” Rick hummed as he leaned against his mate.

“May I dress now? Normally I enjoyed being ready to be bred by you, but some clothes may help others relax.” Daryl nodded and slipped off his shirt to cover his smaller mate. The shirt was massive on Rick and it gave him a softer appearance.

“I’m going to head into town for some supplies. I’ll take Shane and Glenn.”

“What are you going to be getting?” Daryl smirked.

“Mineral oil, salts, and vitamins.” Rick blushed. He knew what the oil is for. Daryl stood and left Rick to be alone. The Omega whined as he knew his treatments are in the hands of his Alpha. He then went digging to find some pants to cover his nude ass.

~~~…

Carl was pouting. The nice older man told him to not nurse of his mama for a while. But at the same time, he was happy. Mama was pregnant. Despite not allowed to latch and nurse, Carl now wanted to help the Alpha male and his mama to gain much-needed weight. He corralled Sophia to help him and Merle find wild veggies to preserve and dry. So far, they found a few daylilies and chokecherries. Sophia found out she was a terrific climber and scaled a tree to pick off fat chestnuts.

“How is your mama?” Sophia asked. Carl smiled.

“He’s skinny. Too skinny according to the old man. And I’m not allowed to nurse.” Carl plucked several of the overly tart berries off a bush as Merle dug up more tubers and roots.

“There is good news though. Mama is pregnant. I’m going to have a sibling.” Merle chuckled behind the two chattering tweens.

“You should expect more than one baby or puppy from your mama. He is an Omega. It’s not uncommon for Omegas to have more than one pup in their bellies. And as much as you like to nurse, the future babies are going to need the milk more.” Carl grumbled, but he agreed.

“I overheard Daryl saying he wanted my mama fat with pups. DO you think he is happy too?” Carl asked. Merle smiled at his new nephew. Sophia scaled another tree, this time black walnuts.

“Daryl is an Alpha. Alphas are animalistic. The more their mates are pregnant, the happier they are.” Merle replied. The three then headed back towards the farm, the wild bounty plentiful.

~~~…

Daryl found several bottles of prenatal vitamins and bags upon bags of various salts. The pharmacy was bountiful of good. He even found tins of chafing cream that he remembered Merle used for lotion. Shane found water purifying tablets and painkillers. He even got antibiotics. Glenna found condoms and more vitamins. On their way out, Daryl found several bottles of mineral oil. And right next to the was just what he needed.

“Find everything?” Shane asked. Daryl grunted but he held up his bulging bag. Glenn gathered some bars of chocolate to give to the women of the group.

“I don’t want to stay away too long from Rick,” Daryl growled out. Glenn gave the older man a weird look. Shane theorized what he means.

“Why is that? Is Rick sick or something?” Glenn asked. Daryl smiled, a touch of pride in his lips. Shane’s theory was true then.

“Rick’s pregnant. Well damn, do you know how long?” Shane asked.

“Not really. But his belly is already starting to swell. Omegas have short gestation periods compared to average women. Seven months to a woman’s ten.” Daryl replied.

“Well, Congratulations,” Glenn replied. Daryl smiled.

“I never thought I was going to find an Omega to breed with, let alone becoming a father,” Daryl whispered. Shane glanced at the other man.

“I remember the scars on your back. You didn’t have a good life, but I trust you to never raise a hand in anger at Rick or any puppies you have.” The three men loaded into the truck, the bed full of supplies for the long run.

“Hey, I got to ask: why do you call kids or babies ‘puppies?’ You are humans…right?” Glenn asked. Shane laughed.

“Alphas and Omegas are very animalistic. The Alphas are based like canines, while the Omegas are based more like felines. Rick’s only been exposed to canine based Alphas and never met another Omega. Calling their children ‘pups or puppies’ is natural to them. Their partners who aren’t ABO tend to call their children the same.” Shane explained.

“I guess that makes sense. But how do you know about the bases?” Glenn asked. Daryl spoke this time.

“My cock. It bulges like a dog’s when I cum. It’s one of the traits Alphas all share. I’ve heard of some Alphas whose dicks are barbed like cats. Omegas are based like cats because of their ability to vocalize emotions. Omegas are also known to be very vocal during breeding or when they are in heat.” Daryl explained. Glenn was blushing at the answers. Shane threw back his head and laughed while starting the truck.

Back at the farm, Daryl emptied his bag of everything but the box, some bottles of vitamins and a bottle of mineral oil. Prowling towards the nest he and Rick Christianized, He paused as he saw a happy Carl pressing his ear to Rick’s still flat belly. Rick was smiling at the curious nature of his son. Nearby, Sophia was helping Merle shell wild nuts to roast. He let out a deep yet soft rumbling, alerting his pleased mate he was back. Rick glanced up and smiled at him, beginning to purr.

“I see what he meant on the vocalizing,” Glenn whispered to Shane. Daryl motioned for Rick to crawl back into the nest. Carl stood and went to help Sophia at Rick’s request. Resting next to Rick, Daryl handed his pregnant mate the vitamins.

“You have to keep up your strength now. We want a strong litter.” Daryl rasped. Rick purred at the pleased tone of his mate.

“I wouldn’t mind mating again to celebrate.” Rick chirped. Daryl stole a swat towards Rick’s rear end.

“Behave,” Rick whined, rubbing his stinging rear, but he obeyed. Daryl then pulled out the box, handing it to Rick. Rick blushed as he realized what he was holding: an enema kit. He sighed, resigned.

“I always hated these,” he whined again. Daryl rumbled low in his chest.

“A necessary evil. We don’t want you sick. Besides, it won’t be as much as when we are breeding. And you would still be able to move once full.” Rick pouted.

“Can we just rest together for a bit? Before I clean up?” Rick asked. Daryl planted a kiss on the pregnant male’s forehead.

“Of course.”


	12. Chapter 12

Rick was blushing as he rested over Daryl’s thicker thighs, his pale white ass pointed up. Hershel allowed him and Daryl to use his bathroom, And the Alpha was doing just what the doctor ordered.

“This is humiliating,” Rick whined, flinching slightly as Daryl massaged lubricant onto his hole. Daryl had already prepared a two-quart enema bag with Epsom salt and some mineral oil mixed with water. The bag currently was hanging from the shower pole on a hanger. It was bulging. Daryl gave the white rear a playful smack.

“I’ve seen you naked before. I’m the one who put a litter in you. How is this any more humiliating than that? Than us breeding and fucking just a few feet from our friends? From my brother?” Daryl teased. Rick whined.

“It’s just that...well, I’m over your lap like a petulant pup about to be punished,” Rick mumbled. Daryl chuckled as he slipped in the slick plastic nozzle into Rick’s waiting ass. Rick whined. Daryl rumbled to soothe Rick as he then unclasped the hose and allowed warm water to enter his rear. The warm water and oil was starting to coat his walls. Rick grumbled as the pressure of the fluid stretched his abdominal muscles, groaning as the warm fluid filled him like a balloon. Daryl gently rubbed the swelling stomach as it expanded over his lap. It didn’t take long for Rick to be filled. Once the bag was empty, Daryl removed the nozzle and help Rick stand.

“Why the hell does this hurt more than breeding?” Rick muttered. Daryl nuzzled Rick’s slender neck, rubbing the tight stomach full of warm water.

“When we breed, my semen has a pain reliever enzyme to ease mating.” Daryl's large hands cupped Rick’s stomach.

“In a few months, this belly will be tight and round with my litter. These soft pecs, already plump with milk, will be feeding my puppies. I ought to keep you fat and pupped.” Rick whimpered as the lusty words made his body produce slick, but since he was currently holding a healing enema, he couldn’t expel the slippery fluid. It instead filled him up more. He groaned as his stomach twinge with discomfort.  
“Shh…Just a few more minutes, my Omega.” Rick gasped as he felt some of the water trickle out of his hole. He clenched down harder.

After ten hellish minutes, Daryl stepped out of the bathroom so Rick can relieve himself. When the Omega exited the room, his face was a brilliant red. Daryl chuckled. Rick was already redressed, so he stepped in line behind Daryl.

Merle had Sophia and Carl thinly stripping some roots to make them easier to dry, like chips. Maggie, the farmer's daughter, apparently left them a basket of potatoes and a basket of peaches to can and dry as well. Carol had several jars that were generously donated by the Greenes full of berries and seeds. Shane had T-Dog and Glenn smoking some caught rabbits and pigeons for their journey. Andrea was standing on top of the RV with Dale keeping watch. Merle glanced up to see them approaching.

“Hey, Officer Mama! We got some jerky for you to snack on.” Still blushing, Rick smiled at the older man.

“Thank you. I am a bit hungry.” Carl took that as an initiative and scurried over to hand his mama a ration of dried meat. The young child pressed an ear to his father’s stomach. Rick chuckled.

“You won’t be able to hear anything for a while. The puppies are no bigger than half a sesame seed. My uterus is puffy so it can nurture the babies before they can feed off of me instead.” he explained. Carl grumbled, but he understood. He did hand Rick a fat, ripe peach though. Eating the stone fruit, Rick purred as he felt Daryl nuzzle his neck, praising him for taking his treatment so well. The large Alpha snuck over and took a lick of peach nectar on Rick’s lips.

“Alright, I know I am pregnant, but right now we need to start gathering supplies. Baby supplies too. Daryl and Merle are going to be hunting for meat. Carol, T-Dog, I want you two to start canning fruits and vegetables. Shane, you take Andrea and teach her how to handle a gun properly. Carl and Sophia, I want you two to sort and organize our food. Glenn, see if you can get with the farmer's daughter and do a run towards town for quiet weapons. Crowbars, bats, those sorts of things. Dale, I want you to keep track of our weapons. Whatever nest supplies we find, can we store in the RV? We might save on gasoline if we all use the RV or Daryl’s truck. I’m not too worried about Merle’s bike.” Shane nodded.

“I can ride within the back of the truck like I did last night, and T-Dog and Glenn have siphoned the gas out of Carol’s Cherokee and T-Dog’s van. With minimizing, everything should be a bit better for us.”

~~~…

Rick was told to lie down, which he was. His chest throbbed to be expressed of milk. Carl was whimpering as he watched his father. The sound wasn’t helping the cries were making his chest throb more. Rick whined and sat up to remove his shirt.

“Carl, come nurse.” Carl let out a cry of relief and was quick to latch on to his father’s nipple. His small jaws went to work on suckling the rich milk. Rick was purring as he nursed his pup. Looking up, he saw Sophia. She was watching curiously. His Omega instincts were telling him to feed her too.

“Sophia. I have plenty of milk. You come nurse too.” the small girl to tentative steps. She fell to her knees in front of Rick’s swollen chest.

“You won’t mind?” she asked. Rick nodded.

“Go ahead. You are too skinny too.” Sophia nodded and latched as well. Rick winced and readjusted her head, so it was less painful for his teat. It took her a few moments, but she was finally suckling away at his milk. Sophia was making soft shuffling sounds in tune with Carl’s squeaky attempts at purring. Rick decided to let his instincts run. He began to purr, relaxing the two children even more and started to groom their dirty hair. Carl then reached up to knead as he nursed. Sophia copied him. Rick’s purrs were getting louder as he continued to groom the children. Sophia unlatched first.

“Your milk. It’s sweet,” she whispered. She licked her lips on the creamy residue left from nursing. Carl unlatched and nuzzled his father’s now empty chest.

“I thought Mr. Hershel said you can’t allow Me…or Sophia to nurse anymore?” he asked. Rick sighed.

“I know he did. But I just couldn’t let you go hungry. And since I’ve been around Sophia a lot too, I wanted to feed her as well.” Rick slipped the shirt back as he caught the rugged scent of an irritated Alpha. Daryl stood behind the children now.

“You know you ain’t supposed to nurse,” Daryl growled. Rick let out a soft whine and exposed his throat. He made his Alpha upset.

“I have to feed my pup. He was hungry and I did what any good Omega would do. Sophia was too skinny, and I had to feed her too.” Rick explained. Daryl let out an irritable growl. He reached out to cup his Omega’s shoulders.

“You are a great Omega. Going to be a terrific mother. But disobeyed me, your Alpha. You’re going to have to be punished. For now, though,” Daryl then dragged Rick onto his hands and knees, making him present.

“I’m going to mock mate with you,” Rick whined. Mock mating is when an Alpha punishes their Omega by raising their arousal, but not acting on it. It’s not a cruel method, but it is embarrassing for the Omega. Mock mating is also a public event mostly for pack Omegas who placed themselves in unnecessary danger. However, since there a no other adults around, being too busy with the chores, the witnesses of the mock mating have to be Carl and Sophia.

Rick felt his pants being pushed down over the curve of his ass, exposing just a sliver of his rear. Daryl did the same with his jeans, though fully exposing the swell of his cock. Moving Rick so he remained pinned, Daryl mounted his naughty mate. Rick mewled as he felt the raw heat of Daryl’s girth rub and chafe his partially exposed ass. He could feel the seat of his pants dampen with slick. Daryl moved one of his hands to cup to smaller man’s cock, caressing the velvet flesh, getting him hard. Daryl moved his head to nip along Rick’s neck, not biting down on the soft, scarred gland.

Rick moaned as he felt Daryl’s hardened body grind against where his hole is covered. He mewled as more slick built up in his pants. Daryl rumbled and nipped along Rick’s throat again. Rick keened a desperate sound, the edge of an orgasm just out of reach.

Daryl pulled away quickly, Rick wailed in desperation. He mewled again as Daryl just nipped along the exposed flesh, teasing him. He pulled away again. Daryl did this over and over, making Rick keen and cry. This is why mock mating was a punishment.

Rick allowed Daryl to carry him back to their nest, his jean soiled with slick and thin Omega cum. He hid his face in Daryl’s chest, blushing like mad.

“Did you have to pick that punishment? I don’t think I can look Carl in the eye anytime soon,” he mumbled. Daryl rumbled.

“Would you rather him watch as I take my belt to your ass? Because I’m going to do that next.” Daryl eased his smaller mate into the nest, following him and helping him shed his jeans.

“But not right now. Mock mating is stressful, and you need to rest now. I’m taking your clothes.” Rick whined but he stripped off the shirt to hand to the Alpha. He disappointed his mate. Forcing the lack of clothing is to show other Omegas and Alphas that he was disobedient. And since he was sure Daryl was going to tan his hide, it also will show he was disciplined. Now nude, Rick rested on the back of his elbows as his Alpha rubbed the puffiness of his stomach.

“I don’t want to punish you. If I give you too much stress, you might lose our pups. I don’t want that. And you don’t want that either.” Daryl then rested next to Rick, allowing his hand to trace Rick’s healed up wound from before. Rick’s cock was soft again but still flushed from the hormones. Daryl covered him with a clean deer hide.

“Rest. Do not feed Carl OR Sophia, not until I can talk to Old McDonald. If I catch you nursing them, I will publicly punish you in front of our group.” Rick leaned his head to rest under Daryl’s stubble covered chin.

“I cannot just ignore them if they are hungry. I’m a pregnant Omega and there are hungry pups around me. I have to feed them. The more they drink, the more milk I make.” Daryl growled, but he knows Rick is right.

“Rest. I’m going to go hunt again. If you need to feed Carl and Sophia, then fine. But are still going to be punished for disobeying.”

“I can live with that.” Daryl inhaled the sweet scent of pregnant Omega and milk. Rick purred and took in his wild and stronger Alpha odor.

“Just rest, you brat mate. I’ll be back with more meat.” Daryl crawled out of the nest and grabbed his gear. He then marched for the farmhouse. Rick curled around his softening belly, cherishing the imagined feeling of puppies kicking.


	13. Chapter 13

Carl and Sophia were latched to his chest, steadily guzzling rich milk. Rick was purring as Carl then reached up to knead his chest for more milk. Sophia seemed to be trying to make squeaky purrs, but she didn’t have the vocal cords for it. Carol was walking over with a plate of roasted boar and watercress sandwiches.

“You got to keep your strength up, especially if you are feeding my baby girl as well.” the soft-spoken woman complimented. Rick smiled.

“You ain’t jealous that I can tend to your girl?” he asked. Carol chuckled.

“I noticed by now that it is just your nature to be a mama, to any kid you come across. You aren’t like the rest of us: you or Daryl. You two have ABO, so schematics are different for you two. Besides, with you tending to Sophia, I have less to worry about. And I know if anything happens to me, she will be in good hands.” Carol explained. The two tweens were still nursing. His breasts already doubled again since he is nursing another child. Sophia tried to make the squeaky purrs again, letting out a muffled growl when she failed.

“I always wanted to have a lot of kids. But Lori…she didn’t want anymore after Carl. I think she believed that I would steal the status of mom with any other babies. I even thought of allowing a male Alpha to breed with me when I went to the clinics. But Lori always threw a fit.” Carl finished nursing at the same time Sophia did. Both kids wiped the residue of milk off their lips. Rick could already see the changes in Sophia’s health since she started to nurse.

“Well, now that the end of the world happened, I guess no one will mind if you end up with a belly full of babies every year.” she joked. Rick rebuttoned his shirt as the two kids snagged a sandwich to split and went to bother Merle and Daryl.

“I don’t know about that.” he jested right back. Picking up a sandwich, Rick nibbled on the warm, flaky bread. He groaned happily.

“I never thought I would taste fresh bread again. From the farmer?” he asked. Carol nodded.

“His youngest daughter. Beth, if I recall. Sophia and Carl seem to like her. Shane and Andrea have been getting cozy lately if you noticed. How have you been, by the way? We’ve been preoccupied with preparing for babies and the oncoming winter.” Carol asked. Rick smiled at the gentle woman.

“I’ve been doing good. But I’m hackled. Something is warning my inner Omega there is danger nearby. If you must know, Omega’s instincts are very keen. Sometimes more sensitive than an Alpha’s. Because of that, I’ve been keeping the kids close to me, Daryl, or Merle for that reason. I don’t know where the danger is, but I’m not risking the kids.” Rick then stood, finishing off the sandwich. His shirt rode up on his belly just a few inches. Carol smiled softly at the beginning of the curve of a natal belly. Carol then frowned as she recounted the words.

“If there is danger nearby, can you pinpoint it to wear it is?” she asked. Rick shook his head.

“I don’t where the threat is, and right now...that is freaking me out.”

~~~…

Hershel was watching the slender Omega give orders to his group. The two women, a grey-haired mousy woman, and a gruff blonde seemed to be butting heads on chores of all things. The bald-headed black man was standing next to an older man, keeping watch as the Alpha and his bulldog of a brother were smoking meat and wild vegetables. The man with the large nose and square jaw was conversing with the young Asian man who seemed to be sharing looks with Maggie. The two kids the Omega was feeding were watching as the Alpha showed them how to thinly slice meat to smoke and dry for travel. He chuckled as he watched the older brother show them how to salt the meat as well.

“What are you looking at, daddy?” his youngest, Beth, stood next to him.

“Not much. Observing our guests. I’ve been observing their leader, Rick.” he replied.

“Why? Is he injured or sick?” she asked.

“Not sick. But he is pregnant.” Beth gave him a weird look.

“But Rick is a guy. Guys cannot have babies.” she proclaimed, confused. Hershel chuckled.

“Rick can. Ever heard of ABO syndrome?” he asked. Beth shook her head.

“No, I haven’t. What is it?” she asked back.

“ABO syndrome is a genetic anomaly in which certain men and sometimes women have more animalistic tendencies and features. Only men can have O strain, also called Omega. Have you noticed how Rick lets his son suckle on his chest like a baby?” Beth crinkled her nose at the thought.

“I have, and it’s a little bit weird,” she stated. Hershel chuckled again.

“It actually isn’t. Rick is an Omega. That means he can lactate and give birth like a woman. From what he has shared with me, his son was too skinny for his liking. And his ex-wife was not taking care of him. Omegas can lactate if their spouses are pregnant or if their children need extra nourishment. So, he feeds him his milk. I noticed he has been letting the skinny blonde girl nurse too.” he explained. Beth turned to look as Carl and Sophia were then given a turn on slicing meat.

“But she isn’t his kid.” she quipped.

“No, but she is part of his group, and thus is around him a lot, He must have subconsciously imprinted on her thinking her as his own child. It happens with cats and dogs on occasion.”

“But how do you know so much about ABO syndrome?” she asked. Hershel sighed and moved to sit down on the porch steps.

“For a long time, many people treated those with ABO as nothing but animals. SO, many vets like me had to learn on how to handle those with ABO as part of our training. By the time I finished the course, ABO folks had the same rights as everyone else, everyone then saw ABO as a genetic anomaly that affect less than 2% of men and less than 1% of women. I still kept up to date with ABO syndrome because I witnessed a proclaimed Alpha abuse their Omega so bad, they ended up killing them. That was forty-five years ago, and I was about to start college. My professors had us perform a necropsy on the Omega. Besides him having a uterus, he was no different than any other man on the streets. I then knew those with ABO are no different than any other human besides some extra parts. God made them like that for a reason, and I would treat them like a fellow neighbor. But as I grew older, I only met three Alphas and that one Omega. Because of Georgia laws, Omegas were still treated worse than any woman or homosexual man. Now in this world, I pray many see them as godsends as I do.”

“Daddy, how can you tell if someone is Omega or Alpha?” Beth asked, curious. Hershel smiled at the curiousness of his daughter.

“No one really knows until after they hit puberty. Omegas will feel like they are experiencing a menstrual cycle the first time, that’s because they are developing a functioning uterus and ovaries and cervix. After that, many seem to agree they act like horny cats every couple of months. Alphas end up being very ornery when they hit puberty. Female Alphas will experience their clitoris grow five times bigger and form a knot at their base, like dogs. Male Alphas will feel their bodies start to bulk up twice as fast as their male counterparts, their own sex organs developing more hormones than they can manage. That where suppressants come in handy.” He explained. Beth was blushing at the influx of information.

“I thought regular puberty was bad.” she verbally scowled.

“It’s not all bad. Omegas end up being great leaders and caregivers. Alphas tend to make terrific soldiers and guards. It’s only been the last two hundred years that Omegas and Alphas have been treated as less than human. From what I’ve noticed about Rick, he is a great leader and a terrific mother.” Beth looked over to see Rick nuzzle the younger redneck’s collarbone. The other man nosing Rick's neck in the same fashion.

“What are they doing?” she asked once more.

“Scenting. Both are leaving traces of their scent on each other. Since they are mates, this is more of a thing for comfort.” Beth may not understand a lot of it, but she took her father’s word for it. Hershel smiled at the young teenager went back inside to help Patricia with the kitchen. He went back on watching the ABO couple. He smiled, that despite the condition of the world, both seem to love each other, even if it is only primal at the minute.

~~~…

Rick watched as Daryl and Merle stalked into the surrounding woods to hunt. Merle had a simple lever-action rifle as his choice of weapon. Being Daryl’s Beta, he was going to help the Alpha hunt for the group. Shane took a seat next to him.

“We haven’t been alone to talk since the Atlanta Quarry.” the broader man stated.

“I know. I never really thought I would find such a good Alpha.” Rick stated. Shane hummed in thought, chewing on a stalk of wild wheat.

“…He ain’t hurting you or nothing, is he?” Shane asked his friend.

“What do you mean?” Rick asked back. Shane turned to face Rick full on.

“Last night, when he all but ordered you to follow him up to that line of trees, I kinda followed you,” Shane confessed. Rick gave his brother in all but blood a confused glance.

“Why did you follow us?” Rick question. Shane reached out to grasp Rick’s slightly bruised collarbone.

“I’m your chosen Beta. I needed to make sure Daryl wasn’t abusing you or nothing.” Shane explained. Rick finally understood.

“Oh. OH! He wasn’t abusing me. I disobeyed his orders about my health and had to be punished. Earlier, I was punished by getting a mock mating. But I still disobeyed him, I put our unborn litter and myself in danger by nursing Carl when I shouldn’t have.” Rick understood what Shane was talking about now.

_The night before, Daryl made him follow him to the tree line. Apparently, Daryl is a man of his word. He was placed over Daryl’s lap like a pup, his ass exposed as Daryl whupped his cheeks with his belt wrapped around his hand. It hurt, but the position was more embarrassing to him. Daryl got his buttocks and the back of his upper thighs nice and red. Daryl was a good Alpha though. He comforted his mate and praised him for taking his punishment._

“He beat you. He made you follow him away from the camp to beat you in private.” Shane exclaimed, his dark wooden brown eyes glistening with slight fear for his friend.

“Shane, by right, he could have punished me in front of the group. I asked him to discipline me away from camp, so Carl didn’t have to see me in such a state. You know that because we are Alpha and Omega, we have more of a lax in privacy. I wouldn’t have cared for being punished in front of the group, but Carl and Sophia didn’t need to see me in such a state. Carl because he might take the notion wrong. and Sophia because from what Carol told me, her father was not a kind man and would beat her mother in front of her. I asked him so we didn’t cause any trauma to the pups.” Rick explained. Shane gazed at Rick, taking in his relaxed posture and gentle appearance.

“I just had to be sure. I remember when your daddy started treating you less like a person and more like a…thing. It’s not like your mama was any better.” Shane whispered. Rick let out a soft whine and reached out to hug his soul brother.

“Daryl ain’t like that. He is good. I may have only met him about a week ago, but it seems like I was waiting for him my whole life. I never met such an Alpha like him. I met female Alpha volunteers at the clinic, but I never met a male Alpha. He is just…wonderful. Yes, my ass is sore from my punishment, but he could have left me in pain. He comforted me after the act, soothed me, and made sure our litter was still unharmed in my belly. Even after the mock mating, he made sure I got to rest and was nurtured. He is a good man. Gruff and rough, but good.”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it. It’s just that I am protective of you. Always have been since we became friends in first grade.” Rick smiled at his friend.

“That’s why we stayed friends even after I presented. You never treated me differently. I was just Rick Everett Grimes to you.” The two men hugged, Shane being careful not to squeeze too hard in case he injured his gestated friend.

“You better name a son after me! Or let me be a kooky uncle to the babies like I am to Carl.” Shane joked.

“I wouldn’t ask anyone else.” Rick smiled at his friend. For the first time in a while, both we at peace in the hellish world.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days have passed since Shane and Rick reassured each other. Rick’s chest had grown again, full and swollen with rich milk that was steadily being drunk by Sophia and Carl. They were able to drink a lot of his milk, so the pump was mostly used to provide Merle with his last doses of the detoxing cream. The Omega even has a plump curve in his hips as his bones shifted around to support the puppies in his womb. With all the food Merle and Daryl were bringing in to cure and can, Rick has a steady diet that gave him a nice layer of fat on his hips. He now appears female from a distance.

But right now, the group was standing in front of the barn. Glenn stammered out there were walkers inside. A decent cluster, too. Rick held Carl and Sophia close to him, a bitter snarl echoing out of his chest. At least he knew why he was on edge for the past several days. Carol was clinging to the Omega, concerned for her daughter.

“What should we do?” Shane asked Rick. The Omega male placed a calloused hand on the starting curve of his stomach from a full uterus.

“I’ll talk to Hershel. This is his land, his territory. It wouldn’t be right to empty the barn without his knowledge.” Rick nuzzled Carl’s soft hair, taking comfort with the preteen’s mild scent. Sophia clung to Rick too, taking in the comfort he was willing to share with the girl.

“Please, make sure he knows they are dangerous. We have children and you’re pregnant.” Carol simpered. Rick crooned and released the soothing pheromones he produces. Normally reserved for agitated mates and pups, but in this case, it was relaxing Carol. The skinny, grey-haired woman took in a deep breath and exhaled.

“Why do you smell like a warm, apple pie?” she asked once she was calm. Merle was giving the gruff laugh at the woman.

“I thought he smelled like a cherry pie the first time he did that trick with me.” Merle quipped. Carol smiled at the burly man.

“The scent is different for each person. But my pheromones are quite distinct. I can calm Merle from a drug rage, and now you from a panic attack.” Rick explained.

“I’m going to confront Hershel now. Carl, Sophia. Stay in the camper until I come back.” the two kids nodded and ran into the RV.

~~~…

“Leave. I want you gone by nightfall.” Hershel remained firm on his stance as Rick tried to explain his reasoning.

“Hershel, please see reason. We will leave, but I cannot in good conscious leave you with such danger so close to your family.” Rick replied.

“I said no. I will handle the walkers in due time, but you need to leave.” Hershel snarled out. Rick was worrying his bottom lip.

“Please, let us help.” he tried again.

“I’m going to give you until nightfall to leave. Beth. Give the Omega seeds and spudding vegetables for wherever he goes.” Rick flinched at the harshness in the older man’s tone. By the look on his daughter’s face, they were surprised too.

“Daddy…” Maggie started.

“Magnolia! Don’t question me.” Maggie flinched at her father’s tone. This wasn’t the gentle yet firm man who raised her and her siblings. Behind her, Beth was also confused.

“Daddy, he’s pregnant. He just wants his babies safe. I think…I think we have to let mom and Shawn go.” Beth spat out, her voice steady but her tone wavering. Hershel turned and glared at his daughter, and for the first time in her short life, Beth was afraid. Of her father. Rick saw that. The Omega let out a snarl at the older man.

“Just because you are pissed at me, don’t mean you need to lash out at your pups!!” he challenged. Hershel turned and shredded his gentle grandfather's demeanor.

“I don’t need help with my girls from an Omega.” the way he sneered at the word Omega, Rick flinched. He was used to cruelty from others because of his status and second gender, but to have it aimed at him by a man he thought was an ally…it was too much. Something inside him broke.

Not allowing the elderly man to see his words lashed him, Rick squared his shoulders. His storm blue eyes were glistening with equal parts rage and sorrow.

“All I offered was to help you and your girls. And I thought I found someone who was open about my status, didn’t think of me as an abomination or an animal. I guess I was wrong.” without saying more, Rick turned to leave, clutching the soft curve of his belly. He waited for Hershel to say something, anything. The veterinarian remained silent. Once he was far enough away, Rick wept.

Beth was appalled at her father. From the way Maggie was shaking, so was she. Beth turned and ran up to her room. She dug out her school backpack and threw in a brush, a compact mirror, her journal, three books on fairy tales, a throw blanket, and two pairs of clothes. Her bag was large enough, so there was room to store sanitary objects and canned goods. Her mother taught her how to make reusable pads, so she packed those away, realizing they were more useful than disposable ones.

Her door opened, and Maggie slipped in, her bag over her shoulder too. She stared at her little sister.

“Seems like you had the same idea.” Beth nodded.

“Daddy is wrong. From observing Rick and his group, we would be safer with him. Mom is dead. Shawn is dead. I figured out by now there is no helping them.” the blonde stated.

“What made you realize this?” Maggie asked. Beth looked out her window, taking note that Rick was being consoled by the big Alpha he was with. The two children huddled around the slimmer man, comforting him this time.

“That big burly guy, Merle? Before he killed the walker that was closing in on the kids, the boy, Carl had shot it in the chest a few times. If they were truly alive, that should have killed them. It wasn’t until Merle shot it in the head that it stopped. So, I snuck into the barn and used Otis’ hunting bow he had for Patricia to put down mom and Shawn. I only had a few arrows, so I couldn’t put everyone in the barn down. But mom and Shawn are at rest now.” Maggie reached out to pull her sister in a hug.

“We are going to leave with the group at nightfall. I was going to college to be a maternity nurse, so I can help Rick have his babies. And you know a lot from helping daddy. By nightfall, we are gone. I’m going to fill up my bag with food for the road and grab a couple of daddy’s hunting knives. Where did you stash the bow?” Maggie asked.

“By the barn, behind the wheelbarrow.”

“good. Grab that and we’ll leave with them.” The two sisters nodded. It was time to leave the nest.

~~~…

Daryl was pissed. Beyond pissed. He was loading up the truck with the tarps that were gathered over the past week, weighing them down with jugs of water. Rick was rolling up the nesting blankets and bedding into a thick duffle bag. The bittersweet scent of his hurt was making Daryl want to make a certain farmer join the walkers in the barn. Carl, the territorial little shit, was avidly trying to do an Alpha’s snarl as the two farmer’s daughters approached the group. Each girl had a bag on their backs. The skinny blonde veered to grab something from behind the deceitful barn as the older sister held her bat with wary and ease.

“What do you two want?” Carl’s scratchy voice demanded. The two sisters paused to stare at Rick and Daryl, mostly Rick.

“Our daddy is wrong. And Beth and I realize that in order for us to survive…we have to leave home. May we join you?” Rick paused at packing to come over to the two Greene girls.

“You want to come with us?” he asked. Maggie and Beth nodded.

“We can contribute. I was in school to be a maternity nurse before it closed, I learned a lot that can be helpful.” Maggie explained.

“Not only I am good with a bow since I was on my high school’s archery team, I know about some medicinal plants from my science classes, also I have a collection of seeds and root spuds and kernels to grow crops, and hopefully my knowledge on helping my dad birth foals and calves can help along too,” Rick smirked at her innocent attempt on explaining she could help with his birthing, despite accidentally being compared to a cow. He could hear Merle chuckling at the comparison, too.

“If you are serious, can you help us finish packing the camp?” The two sisters nodded and went to help, pausing because they had no clue where they could put their stuff. Daryl huffed.

“Just put your shit in the bed of the goddamn truck.” The girls smiled at the gruffness of the Alpha.

They were finished before nightfall. With everyone loaded into the cars, the Greene girls riding in the RV with T-Dog, Carol, Dale, and Andrea. Shane was in the back of the truck as Carl, Sophia and Rick rode next to Daryl. Merle was on his bike. Not even sparing the farm another look, the group left.


	15. Chapter 15

They stopped at the Greene County Library, grabbing several books on maternity care, herbal medicines, Omega anatomy, and several books for leisure reading. It was Merle who grabbed several very graphic romance novels, to the delight of Carol and Maggie. The older man was blushing as Andrea picked up some racy looking novel with a biker who looked like Merle on the cover. T-Dog was chortling away as he noticed the romance novels being picked through by the women. Rick found some books for Carl and Sophia about Amish gardening and wood carving. Shane found several books on ABO dynamics and a few on leatherwork. Daryl found a few comics that he believed the kids would enjoy. Beth found several books on Norse and Native American mythology. She even found an Omega friendly bible.

Placing all the books in the RV, and siphoning the cars of their fuel, the group left Greene county in the rearview mirror.

Rick was leaning against the truck door, Carl curled up by his side. The boy’s pink hand was clinging to his father’s shirt. They drove through the night, stopping as the group reached King County Police Station. They all camped inside the RV, Daryl, and Merle keeping watch so everyone can rest. But no one went outside.

When morning came, someone was banging on the RV. Rick pulled out his gun, as did Shane and Merle. Beth, Daryl, Maggie, and Andrea pulled out large knives, ready to fight. Shane peeked out of the window.

“Rick…there’s a kid outside.” Rick moved through the cramped vehicle to peer outside. He made some happy yelps and opened the door.

Duane Jones grinned as he saw the skinny Omega he and his daddy saved about a month ago.

“Duane. Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Rick reached out to hug the child, noting he was way too thin. He pulled back just a bit.

“Where’s Morgan? Where’s your dad?” he asked. At the mention of his dad, Duane began to cry, silently, but he clung to the maternal man.

“Mom…she got dad. Bit him on the shoulder. He couldn’t put her down! And now he’s gone too!” Duane wailed as he clung to Rick, the sound of his pain making Rick’s chest twinge. Rick held the boy, crooning and purring as he cried. Behind him, Daryl and Shane relaxed.

“Who is this?” Daryl asked, his voice soft for the child.

“This is Duane Jones. He and his father saved my life when I awoke from my coma. I tried to stay in contact for as long as I can, but I lost my walkie in Atlanta. Duane, this is Shane, my friend. My new Alpha, Daryl, and his older brother. Let’s go inside and we can introduce everyone in a minute.” Duane nodded but remained clinging to Rick.

Inside the station, Rick noticed that Duane made himself a little nest at his old desk, using another to form a secluded cave. The station still had power, so the was warm water. Most of the weapons that were left for him and his dad were untouched, minus a few batons that now had steak knives duct-taped to them. Carl and Sophia followed Duane as he showed them some comics he collected on his own. Rick smiled.

“Even in the midst of all this shit, he is still a sweet, little twelve-year-old,” Rick whispered as he leaned on Daryl.

“Carl or Duane?” Daryl rumbled, nuzzling his pregnant mate. Rick smiled.

“Both.” looking at the children, happy to have a new playmate, group together to read a comic. Shane, who swept the station, came back and nodded to Rick. Coast was clear. Daryl let out a few sharp whistles, letting the group know the place was secure. Andrea and Carol carried out blankets and pillows as Merle, T-Dog and Glenn made an alarm system for the doorway. Dale crept in with some food and water as Beth and Maggie slipped in to help the women. Once everything was in order, the group relaxed and began to sort out dried fruits for breakfast. Daryl surveyed the group and grabbed his bow.

“I’m gonna hunt. Rick needs fresh meat. Merle! Come hunting with me.” Daryl stalked out the station, Merle grumbling as a strip of dried rabbit hung from his mouth.

“Dammit. I wanted to eat.” Merle grumbled. The group chuckled as the two Dixons then slipped out to get fresh meat. Once the two left, Carl and Sophia scrambled over, eager to nurse.

“Hang on now. Duane? You are much too thin. Come here.” Carl, realizing what his father was going to do, scrambled back to let Duane take his place. The thin black boy was level with Rick’s plush breast.

“Mister Grimes?” he asked. The group caught on to what he was doing.

“Duane, since I am an Omega, I can produce milk to feed hungry puppies. My milk is very nutrient-rich. Carl has drunk a lot of it, so he healthy, I’m nursing Sophia now too. You should drink some. It’ll help.” Duane was hesitant as he watched Sophia lean in and latch on to a deep russet colored teat. She clung to Rick as she nursed. Duane looked towards Carl. The other boy nodded.

“Go ahead. It’s good.” Duane turned back to look at the milk laden breast. His stomach gurgled with hunger. Oh well. What does he have to lose? He reached out and latched on. He tried to suck like one would on a straw. Rick winced.

“Hey, Easy. Drink like you were sucking on a jawbreaker, that will be less painful for me, and allow you to get some milk.” Duane readjusted his nursing, suckling like he was sucking on the collar of his shirt. His mouth was then full of rich cream. Pleased, he drunk in more, making some happy little squeaks at having warm milk in his stomach. The group smiled as the child was then given much need food for his concaving belly. Carl stood and went to sit by Beth. Both shared a few apples. The group relaxed as they enjoyed a meal. Rick purred to comfort the new pup on his breast.

~~~…

Daryl and Merle both found a deer each. Merle, instead of his rifle, had a smooth recurve bow to use as a hunting weapon. He only used his rifle for walkers and idiots. Both brothers were quick and fell the deer. Daryl was rumbling low in his chest, pleased he was providing fresh food for his pregnant Omega. Merle grinned.

“How does steak sound tonight? The meat needs to rest before we cut it and cook it. I can make some more jerky so we can have a lot of meat for later.” Merle rasped as he went to work on gutting his kill. Daryl was cleaning his own deer, occasionally popping in a raw sliver of flesh. He knew Rick and he is going to be eating this raw anyway. He lifted his head, scanning. He saw no walkers, no living either. He went back to cleaning his kill. Merle popped his head up, not unlike a gopher scanning for foxes.

“Hey, how are you feeling? You are about to be a daddy. I guess you are now a stepdaddy for the little Carl kid.” Merle quipped. Daryl grunted as he bit some more meat.

“I’m just following my instincts, Any pup my mate claims and raises will be treated as mine. Rick may be pregnant, but I now have two sons.” Daryl then lifted the deer over his shoulders and stood up. Merle copied his brother.

“That little black kid? Think Rick is going to claim him too?” Merle asked. Both Dixon men began their trip back to town. Daryl made another grunt.

“Seems like that. Besides, it ain’t right leaving an orphan pup alone in this hellhole.” Daryl continued his trek.

Back at the station, Merle and Daryl grinned as the women of their group made pleased howling as the men came back with two fat deer.

“Why the hell are you howling?” Daryl grumbled. Beth and Carol chuckled softly.

“We read in some of the ABO books that Alphas used to enjoy being greeted by their ‘pack’ with howls. Since you are the Alpha, we figured you would enjoy it.” Beth explained. Daryl huffed and turned his face away to try to hide his blush. He failed. Merle was laughing as he set down his deer.

“They ain’t wrong, little brother! I know you well enough that you got a kick out of the greeting.” he teased. Daryl turned to growl at his brother as the women laughed again. He paused his growling as he spotted in the doorway, Rick. The Omega was smiling, purring softly as he took in the fat deer Daryl brought in. The primal nature of the Alpha was pleased, happy to see the equally pleasing feature of the Omega at his kill. He made kind of a chuffing croon to the Omega. Rick made a softer, similar sound back. Merle was grinning as Daryl carried his deer and placed it at Rick’s feet. Rick knelt down in front of the deer and Daryl. He kept eye contact as he reached into the carcass and pulled out the still-warm heart. He took a bite out of the muscle, purring as he ate the raw meat. Daryl was rumbling with pride.

“Why is he eating it raw?” Beth asked, confused. The two with ABO were ignoring the world around them as they ate a lot of the deer raw.

“Omegas eat raw meat to improve fertility and to nurture their newly filled wombs and the fetus residing in it, it also helps them produce richer milk for nursing puppies. Alphas eat it raw because the raw meat allows them to produce more hormones to keep themselves bulked up for their mates. Also, Alphas and Omegas burn a lot of energy, sometimes for than they consume. Eating raw food helps counter that.” Merle explained to the young blonde.

Rick purred as the warm, wet meat filled his stomach. Daryl was still rumbling as he ate, keeping an eye on the slender male. Finishing up his meal, Daryl didn’t flinch as Sophia and Duane came over to try and eat some of the deer raw. Both made a face but still swallowed. They then wandered over to the women to eat some cooked meat. Carl inched closer to a piece of the raw venison that was ignored by Daryl. He picked it up and took a nibble on a corner. He tried making a purring sound. It was better than Sophia’s attempt. Rick purred again, pleased that his own pup was enjoying raw meat too.

Maggie and Carol were reading an ABO book as they watched Carl happily devour raw meat. Both made notes on his behavior. Shane watched the boy too, curious. He knew the child was going to show signs of ABO syndrome. What branch though…he wasn’t sure.


	16. Chapter 16

After ten days, the group decided to head north, Dale switched his RV over to one that was newer, more fuel-efficient, larger, and had solar panels.

“Where did you know about this RV, Carl?” Rick asked, keeping a protective hand over his growing bump. Carl leaned against his father, trying to purr again.

“The Henderson family had this already for a camping trip, but I guess they never thought on bringing the RV when society went to crap.” the young boy replied. Rick chuckled. Currently, The Grimes family was watching as Dale was saying farewell to the vehicle that has been his companion for several years. Andrea was comforting the old man as Dale locked the RV one last time and pocketed the keys.

“For the good of the pack.” Andrea was telling Dale.

“For the good of the pack,” Dale replied. Rick gave the two an odd look.

“Pack?” he asked. Andrea smiled as Dale then went into the new RV to sort things in order, Carol and Maggie following to help.

“We were reading that those with ABO tend to be very pack oriented. And since you and Daryl are kind of our leaders, the group of us, minus Merle and Shane, all agreed to read up on ABO dynamics. And we all agreed that we are a pack. Your pack.” Rick crooned at the thought of the group, the pack, went through to show their own version of support. Realizing he was allowed to now, Rick reached out and gently rubbed his wrist on Andrea’s neck. The blonde woman remained relaxed. She was expecting this. He was scent-marking her.

All the food and weapons are going to be stored in the RV. Daryl was retiring his truck and switching to a moving van. This was for two reasons: Easier to store all the nesting equipment and tents and allows Rick to make a nest to keep his pups close. The pups being Carl, Sophia, and Duane. But his truck was still going to be used.

Shane was going to be driving Daryl’s truck, using the vehicle to haul the siphoned gasoline and some of the supplies that wouldn’t be ruined by the elements. T-Dog and Andrea were going to be riding with him, keeping him company. The Greene sisters, Glenn and Dale are in the RV. For some odd reason, Carol was going to ride with Merle. The brutish man did have her wear a thick denim jacket as protection, being that it was too hot to find her a leather coat that’ll fit. All the vehicles had a walkie talkie in order to stay in touch with each other. Daryl’s nesting van was going to lead.

Rick handed Carl a small, laminated photo, just right for a wallet, of Lori three days before Carl’s tricky birth. The Omega was resting on his side in the van, already prepared a nest in the back. Carl, Sophia, and Duane sat next to him, their chosen weapons, all knife-wielding batons, off to the side of the nest.

Daryl glanced over to Rick’s softer form. His swelling stomach already forming a nice curve that was starting to be noticeable under his shirts. Thanks to the influx of pregnancy hormones, Rick’s face and chest lacked the coarse hair that normally would have covered him. The Alpha inwardly purred with pleasure at seeing the fullness in Rick’s chest and the blossoming of the puppies in his belly. Turning on the walkie, he then addressed the waiting pack.

“Everyone ready?” the walkie crackled.

“RV is ready,” Dale responded.

“Truck waiting for your move,” Shane responded.

“Ready as a virgin on her wedding day.” Merle cackled. The group groaned at his stupid joke. Daryl saw in the mirror Carol smacking him on his bald head. He chuckled.

“Alright. We’re heading north. Stay on my tail and stay off the main roads. If there is a herd, turn off the cars and hunker down. Merle, Carol. You two then jump into the RV or the van, whichever is closest.” He waited as the group gave confirmations they heard. Putting down the walkie, Daryl started the van and began the journey.

~~~…

He could feel his blood stirring with a need. He glanced over the group he was in charge of, they were basically his pack. The four gorgeous women in the group watched him as he paused in his rounds, his normally cold and sarcastic grin fading into something…primal. He let out a loud two note whistle, commanding attention from the group of forty men and women. There were two other Alphas like him in the group, but they submitted to him, and only him.

“I can sense something. Something is coming…no, someone. Keep your eyes open for any new groups. We will accept all those who can contribute. This is the beginning of our reign. This is the start of the Saviors!” the thrumming in his blood was deafening in his ears as the group shouted their praises at him. Negan smirked and turned. While they had no territory yet, they will soon. And once they do, he is going to find that perfect Omega for his den. Ignoring the thrumming for a bit, the large Alpha male turned and grinned with unbridled lewdness towards the four lovely women.

“Ladies, I think it’s time for you to experience what an Alpha can do. I’m entering Rut.”

~~~…

Rick, who was lightly sleeping, lifted his head in confusion. The convoy was going at a steady pace through Georgia, only stopping twice to relieve their bladder and relieve some trees of their bounty of fruit and nuts. He looked over towards his Alpha, noting he could sense whatever he was sensing as well. Crawling on his knees, Rick slipped into the front seat next to Daryl as the three kids dozed from light naps.

“Did you feel that?” Rick asked. Daryl made a chuffing noise.

“I did. I thought it was only a myth.” Rick let out a gasp as he felt slick drenching his jeans. He whined as he inhaled the raw pheromones of Alpha. Daryl was growling, but he was coherent enough to slow the van down and pull it over to the side.

“Rick, Daryl. What’s going on?” Shane’s voice asked over the walkie. Rick scrambled to grab the device, panting as he felt his Alpha lean over to nip along his neck.

“We’re going have to stop for a bit. Daryl…something triggered a conjoined Rut for him.” Over the walkie, Merle made a choking noise.

“A Conjoined Rut?! FUCK!” With all the cars pulled over, Rick then slid out of the front seat and over to the nest, shedding his jeans, and exposing a slippery hole. Daryl was quick, freeing his cock and pounced. He slammed into Rick’s ready body and was thrusting as hard as he could.

Rick was mewling and crying out as he was pressed into the nest, his hindquarters in a vice-like grip of the Alpha. Daryl bent over to grab Rick by the scruff of his neck, holding him in his jaws as he rutted.

“Mama?” Rick was panting as Carl woke from his nap to him being thoroughly fucked into the nest. Sophia and Duane woke up as well. The two non ABO born made shocked yelps and scurried to leave the van. Carl remained, curling under the naked bulge of Rick’s gestated stomach. Rick mewled as he was fucked hard. Carl fell back asleep, clutching his father’s clenched hand.

“Alpha…not too hard. Our puppies.” Rick gasped out as Daryl continued his vigorous thrusting. The Alpha, although lost to the rush of Rut, did ease up enough to relieve some of the pain of mating. Rick yowled and pressed his face into the blankets as Daryl’s knot inflated rapidly, too rapidly. Rick moaned in mild pain as Daryl released the back of his neck, thin traces of blood trickling from opened marks.

“Rick…Omega? Ah, fuck.” Daryl then shifted so both were now laying on their sides. It was a bit of a trick to not disrupt Carl from his nap. Rick was trembling, whimpering as Daryl was coming down from the hormone high. Daryl crooned, trying to calm his overexerted mate.

“I’m so sorry. I never realized how powerful a Conjoined Rut was going to be.” Daryl began to lick at the blood spots, trying to ease his poor Omega. Rick whined as he was beginning to fill up with Daryl’s rich seed.

“I don’t how I can fit anymore in my stomach. Our pups, more of your seed, and now I got to piss.” Daryl chuckled as Rick complained.

“I’m sorry, Omega. I never did realize that I was going to enter a damn Conjoined Rut.”

“If I wasn’t already pregnant, I would have entered a shared Heat.” Daryl sighed, scowling as felt his cock twitch as he continued to cum.

“A Conjoined Rut only happens if there is another Alpha that resonates with me. I guess I have Pack Brother.”

“Good thing we are heading north then, that’s where I can feel him coming from,” Rick whispered.

“…Fuck. We’re going to have to let T-Dog or Glenn drive while I’m in Rut.” Daryl replied. Rick grumbled.

“I’ll let Shane know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already convinced myself that Rick is going to have three pups, one is definitely going to be Judith. What should the other two be?


	17. Chapter 17

Three weeks have passed since Daryl went into Rut, and Rick’s stomach was now very obvious. Daryl took a primal sense of pride at seeing Rick swelling with his litter, and the decent coating of fat on his hips, showing off that his mate is feeding him well when he can’t feed himself at the moment.

At a month along in his pregnancy, Rick’s group all took shifts on making sure he had plenty to eat, drink, and more nesting materials. The now dubbed “Nesting Van,” was chocked full of soft, velvety blankets the were nicely arranged into a warm borrow of a nest.

Carl, finally at a healthy weight, no longer fed from his father, but rather began helping Daryl with his hunting. He wasn’t strong enough to handle a rifle’s kickback or the power behind a crossbow, but he was excellent with setting snares and wrangling fish.

Sophia, also at a healthy weight now, decided to pass her time not hunting, but crafting. So far, she made several baskets with leftover skins and some woven sticks to hold nuts and berries gathered on their way north. She made small bags to hold gathered wheat and sorghum seeds, along with some corn and fruit pits and seeds. She took pride in her gatherings and crafting. So did her pack.

Duane was still nursing on Rick, putting on much-needed weight and taking in the maternal comforts he was missing from his own deceased mother. To pass the time, he started reading the books the pack gathered. He curled next to Rick’s growing stomach, reading fairytales and comic book segments to the unborn puppies. After being a month on his own, Duane was enjoying having age mates, a new mother, and a new father. Rick and Daryl always made sure he was going to bed with a full belly.

Merle and Carol started to spend more and more time together. Now that he was fully detoxed, Merle was actually quite fun to be around. He was brash, that ain’t going to change, but he was silly and patient with the three rambunctious preteens in the group. When Daryl was preoccupied with Rick and their unborn babies, Merle was hunting, just as silent and as deadly as his younger brother. Carl became his pupil in hunting, the young boy starting to bulk up on muscle. He was still too small for a rifle and crossbow, But Merle found a recurve bow that he was excelling with. He was also showing an eager Sophia how to identify certain plants for food and medicine. Since Duane was apparently proficient with making weapons, Merle had the boy on making wooden stakes. It killed time and kept the little brat busy.

Carol ended up making a lot of jams from the berries Sophia and Merle brought back. She also made thick ponchos out of the pelts the Dixons brought back from their kills. The grey-haired woman also got used to carrying both a small pistol and a knife baton around.

T-Dog, Glenn, and Dale made sure to keep the cars in pristine condition, regularly checking on them at the nights they stopped. Although Dale missed his old RV, he found the new one was easier to maintain. The solar panels allowing them to chill some of the uncooked meats, so it wasn’t wasted. Thanks to said panels, they had a small amount of electricity, using the energy to charge lanterns for night time usage. Whenever they came near a town, Glenn and Maggie made runs for medicine and more food. Since the further north they went, the colder it got, so they also started to gather blankets and thick coats. T-Dog and Andrea kept the weapons in tip-top shape, with the help of Shane they were able to make some wooden bullets. It was a bit easier since they stopped at a stripped gun store and gathered books on how to make bullets.

Beth found some cd’s, so the group had music to listen to. They learned to keep the volume low enough to not attract walkers. She began using strips of paper and grass to make kindling kits. By reading some of the books they grabbed, she ended up making torches, just in case. She missed Hershel, but she knew she was right on traveling with Rick’s group.

~~~…

Negan found his perfect Den. It was once torpedo manufacture, then converted into an art studio, but it was empty minus a few rotters shambling about. Several of the high rooms were made into apartments before the Turn, so they were perfect for a decent amount of his people. At now sixty men strong, this bit of territory was ideal. He claimed the whole top floor, which was divided into three separate apartments. He took one room near the far back, while the now five women he claimed for as wives to the one in the middle. The last room was to stay empty, for his Omega.

One of the weaker Alphas, a weaselly man called Simon, approached him.

“Hey, Negan. Out in the back of the factory are a few intact greenhouses.”

"Good. How many?” Simon grinned, flashing too many white teeth.

“Seven, three still untouched and whole.” Negan nodded.

“Fix up two more and turn the other two into barracks for some of the unattached men and women. I want to have this place glisten like a sanctuary. In fact, let’s call it that. From here on in, this is our Sanctuary.” Negan then unloaded his small sack of possessions onto a dusty table. Besides his lovely Lucille, he held a picture of his deceased wife on their wedding day, three clean shirts and a clean pair of jeans, a couple of balls, and a blood-red scarf. Simon stood by the doorway, not even thinking about encroaching on Negan’s newly claimed den.

“I can do that. Anything else?” Negan gazed out of the window, smirking as he saw something.

“I see a brick oven. Well, damn, That’s just perfect. Have some of the others move that inside. And I spy five skinny hens that need fattening up. Turn one of the greenhouses into a coop. Then tell my wives to come in.” Simon nodded and staggered away to do as he was told. After a few minutes, five beautiful women slipped into his room.

“Ladies, Now that we have found our permanent home, let’s Christian these halls.” Pulling over a beautiful dark-skinned woman into his lap, Negan nibbled on her neck, making her moan and squeak with arousal. The other four waited their turn.

~~~…

The convoy reached the border of the Carolinas. Shane, Merle, and Daryl stopped just at the sign that separated North and South Carolina.

“This is the furthest North I’ve ever been.” Daryl rumbled. Merle cackled.

“I’ve been all the way to New York, baby bro.” Merle boasted.

“I remember. You came back with the Clap.” Shane was howling with laughter as Merle stammered before he ended up tackling his brother into a playful wrestling match. Although Daryl was younger and stronger, Merle had his military training and experience on his side. But it was so far an even match. The group watched with lightness and humor as the brothers fought.

“What’s the Clap?” Duane asked Rick. Rick winced.

“A disease. It’s treatable, but not pleasant.” he described, keeping the description vague. Behind them, Sophia was asking her mother the same question, getting shrill stammering as he answer. Andrea was laughing along with Glenn and the Greene sisters. Dale was informed by a chortling Beth and was also laughing away.

After ten minutes of wrestling, Merle got pinned by Daryl. The Alpha was smiling as his brother grumbled about losing.

“How much further north?” Shane asked the Alpha male once he was calmer from his playful tussle. Daryl closed his eyes and concentrated.

“Virginia. It feels like my Pack Brother is in Virginia.” Merle made a quizzical noise.

“Can you pinpoint where in Virginia?” the older Dixon asked. Daryl concentrated again. Rick moved closer to search for the Pack Brother as well. Since the other Alpha resonated with Daryl, and he was Daryl’s mate, he should be able to sense him too.

“Near the D.C area,” Rick announced. Daryl rumbled low in his chest, impatient to find his Pack Brother. He cupped the soft shoulders of his pregnant mate. He pressed his forehead to Rick’s, inhaling his milky scent. He purred slightly, soothing his mate.

“We’ll find him. We will find the Alpha, become a true Pack. Before our puppies arrive.” Daryl vowed. Rick whined and leaned into his mate’s embrace. He rested a hand on the growing bump of his belly. Carl and Duane moved to cuddle with Rick.

“Onward to D.C.” Rick whispered. Shane then nodded and headed back to the truck. T-Dog took over on driving, so Shane could rest. Merle hopped back on his bike, grinning as Carol curled on his back. The children curled in the nesting van as Daryl climbed into the driver’s seat. They cheered farewell to South Carolina.

~~~…

Negan was getting restless. He was prowling around the factory, coating the walls with his pheromones. The greenhouses were tended to, so the massive group had plenty of fresh produce to eat. Although none of the men or women were hunters, Negan coerced a pretentious man into providing meat for his group. Since arriving to the Sanctuary, another four months went by and the group grew. They found two more communities, and “negotiated” on tributes. He was proud of his growing empire.

He could feel the stirring of another Alpha, a Brother. Through the unknown Alpha, he could sense the butterfly fluttering of three separate heartbeats. Their Omega was pregnant. Good. That means he is fertile. Doesn’t hurt the fact he loves babies anyway.

“Simon!” the weaselly Alpha scurried over, alert.

“Yes, sir?” he asked Negan finished scenting a corner of the building.

“I want you to start finding blankets, baby supplies, and a doctor. Especially an Omega specialist.” Negan ordered.

“Sir?” Simon asked, confused. Negan paused and turned to snarl at the other Alpha.

“You heard me! Find a fucking doctor!” Simon yelped and ran out. Negan, noticing his group were all turned to stare at him, snarled.

“Back to work!” he stalked off towards his floor. Approaching the still empty apartment for his Omega, Negan smiled as he took in the homemade nesting box, lined with unscented blankets. He was planning on putting a litter in the Omega, but since he was already expecting, he will gift the box as a courting tribute. Once Simon and his gang find more supplies, his Omega will never have to worry about anything, but being a happy mother. He closed his eyes, reveling how the Omega will be such a good mate and mother since he had to share him. Normally he doesn’t share, but a Brother Bond is supposed to be incredibly rare, only happens once every thirty years and only between compatible Alphas. Leaving the Omega apartment, Negan moved over to the wife's rooms. Once he gets his Omega, he won’t need wives. But he was going to enjoy these women while he can.

~~~…

Daryl smiled as he saw the worn signs of Alexandria, Virginia. The four months on the road were difficult, but Daryl and Merle made damn sure the whole pack had plenty of meat and water. Shane and Andrea smoked a lot of fish for the journey.

Merle did end up with a bite from a hidden walker, but Rick’s quick thinking had the man still alive. Now down a hand, Merle’s sharp mind formed a simple prosthetic with a custom bayonet. However, since his amputation, he had to say goodbye to the bike. Oh well. He simply rode in the back of Daryl’s truck. Carol rode with the rest of the women in the RV.

Merle banged on the window, grabbing Shane’s attention.

“Hey, Officer Prick! We’re finally here!” he joked. Shane flipped him off threw the window, but he was smiling too.

Daryl turned to smile at a serene-looking Rick. The Omega’s heavily swollen stomach was fit to burst, being only a few weeks away from popping. Rick was smiling too, the stirring in his blood linking out to the unknown Alpha, who both he and Daryl can sense was very close. Daryl reached out to rub the swell of his litter inside Rick.

“It took us four fucking months, but we’re here.” Daryl held a softness that was starting to come out more and more the closer he got to his due date.

“I can feel him. He is very close. The deeper we get into the Alexandria district, the stronger I can feel him.” Daryl rubbed his wrist on the small of Rick’s neck, gently coating him with his scent.

“Let’s find our Bondmate.” Rick purred. Daryl smiled.

“Let’s find him.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Fuck, it’s cold,” Merle grumbled. Daryl let out a snort and lit a cigarette. The group was on the edge of the district of Columbia, relaxing. Rick was very close to giving birth and needed to stay close to the nest he created. Daryl would have preferred a nesting box, but they made do. Although getting to DC was hard, it was needed. Daryl closed his eyes and reached for the Bond Brother.

Merle watched as Daryl’s face went slack, not from sleep, but from mentally reaching out to the other Alpha on the other side of the bond. He looked down to the jury-rigged bayonet he had where his hand was. Normally, he would be bitching a fit about losing a piece of his body. But between either getting bit or watching Carol lose her life to a walker, he knew he made the right choice.

“Everything alright?” Speak of the devil. Carol walked over to Merle, her body fleshed out from all the hunting Daryl and he has done. Behind her, Merle saw Sophia being taught how to handle a rifle from Shane and Andrea. Those two grew close as well. Glenn and Maggie were nowhere to be seen, probably found a decent shack to get busy in. Dale, T-Dog, and Beth made sure all the food was still unspoiled, occasionally throwing out some fruit seeds to grow wild. Duane and Carl were reluctantly stuck in the van with Rick. The heavily pregnant Omega refusing to let the two boys out of his sight.

“Everything’s good, Mouse. I think Officer Mama and my brother are eager to meet their puppies and find this other Alpha,” he replied. Carol smiled. She raised herself up on her tiptoes to give the crass man a light peck on the cheek.

“It’ll be nice for the pack to have somewhere permanent to rest. And I think Rick is getting restless nesting in the van.” Merle smiled at the thought of the grumpy Omega.

“Not much we can do for now.” Carol nodded and turned back to spend some time with her daughter. Merle looked back towards Daryl. The Alpha male’s lips curled into a slight grin. Opening his eyes, Daryl turned to address his brother.

“He’s coming.”

~~~…

Negan let out a loud, two-note whistle. Now at 100 men strong, The Alpha male has only met two more Alphas, a skinny blonde guy and a fox faced woman. With his beautiful empire going strong, Negan was certain he was going to prove the Omega he was a terrific Alpha.

He smiled as the group of loyal men and women, and their kids all turned to face him. Those who could kneel did so.

“Well, well, well. It seems that my Omega and Brother are closer than I expected. I want a feast meant for a king when I bring home your new Queen. Tonight! No one works for points! Everyone will be eating in the courtyard. Only those who are ill, elderly, and pregnant are allowed to skip if they so choose. Now then, I’m going to bring back my Omega and Brother. Dwight, Fat Joey. I only need you two.” the two men in question nodded and waited for Negan to leave.

Negan loaded several salted slabs of meat, fresh eggs, canned vegetables, and clean water into the back of an army truck. Fat joey and the skinny blonde Alpha loaded up blankets and weapons as they hopped into the truck. Negan closed his eyes and reached for his Bond Brother. He smiled, rumbling in his chest as his Bond then pulled his mind towards the southern end of DC.

“That way.” pointing his weapon of choice towards the direction he felt his Bond tugged, Negan instructed the skinny Alpha to drive in said direction.

Dwight glanced over at the more powerful Alpha. Fat Joey sat in the back of the truck, keeping an eye on the sidelines.

“Negan, from what I learned about you this past year, is that you don’t share. And yet, you are willing to share this Omega.” Dwight questioned. Negan gave the weaker small, gentle smile.

“I have a Pack Brother. That means any mate we claim, we share. Our bond is powerful, too powerful to be greedy with our mates. Besides, it is not uncommon for Omegas to have more than one Alpha.” Negan was looking forward to meeting his Brother and Omega.

~~~…

Rick purred as Duane latched on his full chest. Although the kids did not need to nurse anymore, with them all being at a healthy weight, Rick was too full. he was producing a lot of milk, more than the pump can take. He didn’t want the precious liquid to be wasted, so with bottling the milk and storing it in the RV, Rick had the kids regularly nursing from him. He knew this was his body’s way of saying he will be ready to nurse a litter. It was still a pain in the ass.

Carl waited his turn to latch. With him being a bit larger than his age mates, he drunk more milk. Rick took pride in that it was his milk, his nourishing body that is making Carl a large and powerful male. He had a growth spurt, shooting up several inches. He was almost level with his father’s eyes, but despite his new growth, he was skinny. Not underweight skinny, but the kind of leanness that came from youth. He had the barest amount of fat on his body, but Rick noticed something: his son’s hips were beginning to round out and curve. The pregnant Omega purred. His son was also an Omega.

“Mama, I feel…odd.” Carl chirped. Duane finished feeding and instead of Carl latching on, it was Sophia. Carl inched closer and curled into his father’s side.

“What’s wrong Carl?” Rick asked. Carl reached out and placed a hand on Rick’s swollen stomach, smiling as his unborn siblings wriggled in their mother’s womb under his hand.

“I’ve been sore, and aching.” He replied. Rick patted Sophia’s long hair, the blonde girl lost in her bliss as she fed.

“How so?” Carl bit his lip and placed a hand right under his navel.

“It kinda hurts, right here.” Rick pulled his son closer to take in his scent.

“I know what’s wrong, Carl. It’s okay, its nothing bad. I had to expect this, with me being on the ABO spectrum.” Carl looked at his father, confused.

“Carl, you are an Omega.” Rick purred slightly to soothe his newly presented pup.

“What does that mean? I’m going to be like you?” Rick reached out to cup his son’s slender shoulder.

“Is that a bad thing?” he asked. Carl flinched.

“No! I mean…” Rick nipped his son’s hair. Carl purred.

“I understand. It’s surprising, realizing your body is suddenly creating a uterus.” Rick explained. Carl leaned into his father’s embrace. Sophia finished her nursing and scampered off somewhere.

“What else do I have to expect now? I thought regular puberty was bad enough.” Carl grumbled. Rick chuckled and leaned back onto his nest. His pup laden stomach was round as the moon. Carl curled close to his father, nervous.

“You are going to feel crabby and moody for a bit as your body begins to regulate and produce new hormones. But right now, you are just going to be a bit clingy and needy as your body preps for a preheat.” Rick hissed as one of his unborn pups pressed hard on a nerve. Carl whined and nuzzled his father.

“I want to be a great Omega. Like you.” Rick chuckled and held his newly presented son.

“Right now, you focus on being a great older brother. These puppies are going to need their big brother to help out their mama.” Rick joked. Carl smiled, his mood lighter. Rick purred as Carl then leaned in to start his own feeding, the young boy purring as he drunk the rich milk.

~~~…

Negan felt his face split into a wide grin as he spotted a shiny RV, a weary truck and a van. There were people casually surrounding the van. And he saw him: his Bond Brother.

The other Alpha was stockier than him, but he seemed to be a few years younger than himself. He had thick arms built from hardship and was fairly tall. Not as tall as him though. The dirty man he sported was a woody color, trailing just a smidge under his ear. Despite being muscular, the other Alpha looked like he needed a shower and a sandwich, in that order. He had facial hair, but it was light, just enough to give definition to his lips and face.

Besides his new Brother stood an even stockier man with a shaved head. He was missing a hand. The other man was older but looked very similar to his Brother. Siblings? Stumpy had some curls trying to regrow on his scalp, and a crude grin that turned soft as a grey-haired woman gently kissed him.

The woman was skinny, older than he would normally enjoy, but still had a cusp of beauty. She seemed to be in a relationship with Stumpy. The woman was too thin, also in need of a shower and a meal. Beside her stood an equally skinny teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair. The girl was well fed in comparison to the adults.

Pulling the truck into a stop, Negan let out a deep, bone-rattling howl. The other Alpha tensed up and turned his attention on him. He howled back, a deep bell-like sound that resonated over the bleak area.

“Fat Joey, pull up next to the RV. I’m going to greet my Brother.”

~~~…

Daryl was rumbling as he took in his Bond Brother. He was taller than himself, older too. While not tanned like him, he had dark, dark hair and a peppering beard. His thick hair was slicked back as he was sauntering over. And yes, he fucking sauntered. He was grinning, reeking of charisma and swagger. But Daryl knew this: this man was his Bond Brother. He could feel the edging of primal love, possession, power.

As the older Alpha stopped his truck by the RV and walked up to the nesting van, Daryl felt his breath hitch.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. I never thought my Bond Brother was going to be such a hot piece of ass.” Daryl blushed at the lewd words. The older man grinned, flashing very white teeth. Now that he was closer, he saw that the man was taller, more confident, and radiating the presence of a dictating general.

Beside him, Merle growled.

“This is the Alpha on the other end of the Bond? Seems like a prick.” the older man griped. The other Alpha was grinning.

“Well damn, you must be either his brother or his uncle. I’m Negan.” the now known Negan was beaming as Daryl elbowed his brother in the ribs.

“I’m Daryl. This is my pack.” Negan’s grin got larger.

“You have a pack?! Now that is great!!” Negan was laughing, obviously surprised by the event. More of Daryl’s group started to come around the brasher man. Carl, poked his head out of the nesting van, curious.

“Daryl? Is this the other Alpha you felt?” he asked. Daryl nodded. Negan smiled at the petite Omega child.

“Well now. I can tell right from the start you aren’t our shared mate, but you are gorgeous Omega!” Daryl let out a low snarl, making Negan hold up his hands in surrender. Merle, T-dog, Dale, Shane, and Glenn raised their weapons. Andrea, Beth, Carol, and Maggie stood in front of the van, their weapons ready too. Duane and Sophia were in the van, protecting their pregnant member.

“Wow, this pack is bigger than I thought. Now then, my dear Brother. Where is our shared mate?” Negan asked, allowing his tone to become soft.

~~~…

Rick heard the question and grumbled as he sat up and on his knees. He fell onto his palms, grunting as his swollen pup filled belly shifted his gravity. His movements drew his Alpha’s attention. The door opened.

“Oh, my lord. You are gorgeous.”


	19. Chapter 19

The Omega was beautiful. His jaw was clean-shaven, smooth, and had enslavingly plush pink lips. His hair held a soft curl to it, the delicate nature of said curls framed his slim face like a wedding veil. Such beautiful blue eyes were framed by fragile eyelashes, true windows into the Omega’s soul. Negan sat his bat down, kneeling in front of the van, putting the Omega above him. The one-handed man and the big one with somewhat matching curls let out a gasp. He smiled, taking pleasure that those two men knew what he was doing.

“My Omega. My beautiful Queen.” Negan whispered. The Omega smiled, resting a calloused palm on his very swollen belly. Negan began to rumble.

“I’m Rick.”

“Rick, Omega Queen Rick. The name suit you. I am Negan.” Negan raised himself up to settle onto the inside of the van, keeping Rick to his right. The larger Alpha waited.

Rick took Negan’s large hand and placed on his puppy swell. The older male gasped as he traced a pup’s foot under Rick’s skin.

“I was never able to have pups with any of my wives, before and after the Turn. And here you are, full of my Bond Brother’s litter. Amazing.” Rick smiled as Negan was enamored by the litter inside him.

~~~~

Daryl was smiling as his Bond Brother felt his litter inside Rick. Next to Rick, Carl watched the strange Alpha caress his father’s stomach, curious. Besides Daryl, the child never has seen another Alpha.

“Brother. DO you have a territory we can take refuge at?” Daryl asked. Negan snapped out of his enamored state.

“I do. But I come bearing Bonding gifts.” turning, Negan howled to make a skinny blonde Alpha and a large fat man come over, carrying baskets of food and nesting supplies. The skinny Alpha refused to make eye contact with Daryl as he sat down a basket full of fresh vegetables: rainbow carrots and butter lettuce. The fat man was staring with unresolved curiosity at Rick’s round abdomen. He set down a basket of fresh nectar and salted meat. Negan helped Rick out of the nesting van, kneeling in front of him to present his Bonding offerings.

“I prove to you, that any pups we make will be settled with full tummies. I prove to you that my territory is bountiful. I offer my Den to house your pack, your pups, and my Brother. If you have me.” Rick was smiling at the vows. He made a soft chuffing sound, inviting the larger male into the den. Daryl followed. Carl decided to bolt out and go bug his friends.

~~~…

Rick was purring as the two Alpha were softly rumbling at his ready scent. Even though he was already round with a litter, Rick undid the button to his pants, shimmying them off over the healthy curve of his ass. He pressed his full breasts to the floor of the nesting van. Negan snarled possessive sound as he draped his larger body over Rick’s delicate one. This was almost similar to a Mock Mating, but it wasn’t for punishment. Negan gently ground his hips and thicker cock against Rick petite rump, the silky sliding of flesh making the Omega mewl. Daryl was undoing his fly and shimmying his own jeans off his equally nice ass.

As Rick was being gently humped, he could feel the hot slickness of Negan precum spotting on his cheeks. The larger Alpha was rumbling low in his chest, reaching over with one of his hands to cup the swell of his puppies in his womb. He could feel the silky trickles of pheromone rich slick escape his passage. Whining, he bowed his head and raised his rear higher. Negan was rumbling louder, starting to grind against his ass harder.

Rick whimpered, he wanted to be mounted by this Alpha. But he was too far along for a proper Bonding Breeding, so the gentleness of this mounting would have to do.

“Such a lovely mama you’ll be. Keep you fat and round with puppies, your gorgeous tits heavy with rich milk.” Negan was crooning. Although vulgar, Rick took a bit of pleasure in the crassness of his second Alpha. He mewled, rocking against the larger man.

Negan snarled out and bit down on the unmarked section of Rick’s neck. Rick yowled as he came hard. He slumped, Negan caught him, cradled him with such tenderness. He sat back on his heels, crooning the weary mother.

“Hey, there Omega. Was I too rough for you?” the larger man asked. Rick shook his head and then turned to present to Daryl. The smaller Alpha was starting rumble as he slowly rested himself on Rick’s back. He began to hump the slender Omega.

~~~…

Shane was fighting the blush creeping in his face as the dubbed “Nesting Van” was steadily rocking in a very familiar fashion. Beside him, Merle was smirking as he could hear Rick mewl and whine, and not from pain. The larger ex-cop sighed and decided to take a seat in the back of Daryl’s shitty truck. The two men that came with the bigger Alpha shuffled about, confused.

“…Shane.” his deep voice seemed to have spooked the skinny blonde guy.

“I’m sorry?” he asked. His larger companion was giggling.

“My name. It’s Shane. I’m Rick’s chosen Beta.” he held out a hand to shake.

“Dwane. With a W.” he replied. Duane gasped.

“I’m Duane, too! But with a U.” he chirped. Dwayne smiled at little Duane.

“Well then. Hello, Duane with a U. There’s a lot of kids back at the Sanctuary that you can play with. Our leader, Negan, had a lot of us building a play area for kids outside. We have walls and gardens.” Duane scowled.

“I’m not a dumb kid. I’ve been on my own for a couple of months until Rick came back. I’ve killed walkers and I know how to make weapons. Carl and Sophia do too. Carl is good with a gun and Sophia is great with a knife.” Duane replied. Dwyane chuckled.

“I meant that you guys can relax and be kids for a while, just be silly and carefree for a little bit.” Duane calmed a bit. Shane was chuckling at the glower the little boy was giving the older man. He turned to the gentle-looking larger man.

“And you are?” he asked.

“Joey. Fat Joey.” Merle was chortling.

“Fat Joey?” he asked. Fat Joey shrugged.

“I’ve been called that ever since high school. I’m used to it.” Merle held out his one hand.

“I’m Merle. Daryl’s older brother. I’m his chosen Beta.” Fat Joey shook Merle’s hand.

“How did you lose your hand?” he asked.

“I got bit by a walker to protect my lady. It’s thanks to Rick I’m still alive.” Merle then waved over a curious Carol and her daughter, Andrea, and the Greene sisters following. T-Dog and Dale were loading up the food into the RV as Glenn kept a lookout. Carl and Duane were laying down in the back of the truck.

“Is Rick your leader?” Fat Joey asked. Shane made a small motion with his hands.

“More or less. We all have a say on what we do and where we rest. But in terms of leadership, Our Alpha and Omega are in charge, then Merle and I. Even the kids pitch in on idea and planning.” Maggie and Beth stepped next to Shane as Andrea curled into his side. Carol curled next to Merle.

Maggie reached out first.

“I’m Magnolia Greene. You can call me Maggie.” she smiled at the skinny blonde man. Dwayne shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Maggie.” Beth took a step forward now, holding out her softer, smaller hand.

“I’m Bethany Greene, Beth for short. I’m Maggie’s sister. I had a brother, but he passed on in the beginning. Nice to meet you.” Dwayne shook her hand too. Fat Joey shook the women’s hands as well.

“Do you have any more family?” the large man asked. Beth and Maggie shared a look.

“Our daddy, but we left him home,” Maggie replied. Fat Joey looked confused.

“Why did you leave him behind?” he asked. Shane bristled, remembering the cruelness that Hershel presented to them.

“He was being… prejudiced towards Rick when he tried to help. Maggie and I decided we would go with Rick and his pack.” Beth explained. Shane tried to relax. Dwayne turned to glance at the larger man.

“Everything alright?” he asked. Shane then let out a frustrated growl.

“I’ll be okay. I’m just very protective over Rick.” he let out a sigh. “Ever Since Rick was diagnosed with ABO syndrome, many of our friends and family have treated him like he is either no longer a man, or like he is some sort of zoo animal. Very few people ever treated him like he was a normal person. So what that he has a uterus? He is still my best friend. He is still my brother.” Shane glanced back to the still rocking van.

“I think I can understand a bit. I also have ABO, but I ain’t as big or bulky like normal Alphas. I’m scrawny and skinny. I don’t have the extra aggression or the Command of an Alpha. But I’m still an Alpha.” Dwayne leaned back on the truck. Fat Joey, realizing he was out of the topics, turned to go converse with Merle and Carol.

Shane took in a deep, slow breath.

“You may understand, but it ain’t the same. His own fucking parents were torn in how to treat him when he had his first Heat. His dad got rougher with him, didn’t see him as a son anymore. His mother was not much better. She began calling him her new daughter, treating him like a female. His wife, Lori, was the first person besides me that loved him for him. At least I thought she did.” Shane kicked a loose stone on the ground. He then turned to face the skinny man, puffing with anger.

“Don’t you ever treat him like he is less than you. He is a terrific leader, a wonderous father, and will be a wonderful mother.” Shane warned. Dwayne nodded his head.

“He is going to be our Leader’s new wife, and I’m sorry if that sounds like a belittling, But there is no other term for Omegas except the feminine titles.” Shane waved him off.

“I know that. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t fucking suck.” Dwayne nodded in agreement.

The van stopped rocking, and the door opened. Negan slipped out, a bit disheveled. Daryl slipped out behind him, gently holding a very worn Rick in his arms.

“Gentlemen, and ladies. Our Bonding is complete. Daryl and Rick will ride with me. Fat Joey, you drive the van. Everyone else, load up and move out!” Negan rich voice echoed over the pack. Shane glanced at Rick. The weary Omega nodded.

“You heard our Leader! Pack up and head out!” Andrea, Carol, and the Greene sisters nodded and went on gathering their supplies and firewood. Merle got the kids to rest in the back of the van.

“Hey, Fat Joey, I’ll drive the van,” Merle grumbled. Fat Joey was confused.

“You only have one hand?” he asked. Merle snorted.

“I can’t ride a bike anymore, but a damn van I can drive. If you’re so worried, join me upfront. The kids will be practicing their calls.” Fat Joey nodded.

Shane hopped into the truck as T-Dog and Andrea crammed inside the cab. Everyone else was inside the RV. Rick was placed in the big truck the Alpha came in on, Daryl right by his side.

Once everyone was ready, Negan let out a howl and the convoy followed the truck carrying their leaders.


	20. Chapter 20

Simon stood in the front of the Sanctuary, watching as Negan’s truck pulled in, followed by a sleek looking RV, a worn truck, and an old moving van. The truck was creeping into a halt, and Negan slowly stepped out, holding what appeared to be a very pregnant woman. She was too far for him to properly see, but damn, was the lady a beauty.  
Her hair was a bit short but was graced with whimsical curls that framed round cheeks. She was tall and long-legged, slim but round hips that were helping support a very round stomach heavy with child. And by god, she had some nice, heavy tits, more than a handful. However…as she was carried closer he flinched as the honeyed oat scent of a pregnant Omega wafted from the woman. Oh shit! It was a guy!  
“Is this the Omega?” Simon asked. Negan then snarled at the slimmer Alpha, making him back up. Behind him, another Alpha was approaching, his snarls echoing around the area. He was big, not as big as Negan, but big enough to kick Simon’s ass.  
“Back. The fuck. Off.” the bigger Alpha snarled at him. Simon held up his hands and took a step away. Negan was grinning like a fat butcher dog as the other Alpha made him move away. Simon then looked towards the other new members.  
Stepping out of the beat-up truck was a large man with a squared jaw and a nose that looked like it has been busted a few times. He stood next to a brutally beautiful blonde woman that looked like she was full of piss and vinegar. The lady had an impressive scowl on her face. Following the ballsy blonde was a stout black guy with a bald head. He had a slight gap in his front teeth, making seem almost comical.   
Stepping out of the van was Fat Joey and another man. This new guy hand one hand and short greying curls cropped very close to his head. He was broad built, a sure heavy hitter of a man. As he opened the back of the van, three young kids tumbled out, curious but staying close to the broad man. Fat Joey was conversing with the other man, enjoying his company.  
The doors of the RV opened next. A thin Orient man jumped out wielding a baton that for some reason had a knife on it. He was jumpy but mellowed out as a fierce-looking brunette stood next to him. Behind the brunette, another blonde woman stepped out, followed by another woman with short grey hair, who then moved to stand next to one of the kids and the one-handed man. After the grey-haired woman was an equally grey-haired man. The man then turned to seek out something. It only was a few moments later that he realized the elderly man was looking for the Omega.  
“Simon!” Simon then turned his attention back on Negan.  
“Yeah, boss?” he asked. Negan then passed the pregnant Omega over to the other Alpha: his Bond Brother. The scowling Alpha held the Omega with such tenderness, crooning as he nosed the mother-to-be on his slender neck.  
“Is everything ready? I am a bit early. I want to show off my Queen and Brother.” Simon nodded as Negan asked.  
“We’re all set. Just waiting for you.” Negan smiled, his teeth flashing like shiny, sharp pearls.  
“Excellent.”

~~~…

Daryl held on to Rick’s delicate form as Negan lead his pack towards the deep inner workings of the Sanctuary. Behind him, Shane and Merle ran over to flank him. Carol and Andrea flanked the Betas. Carl, Sophia, and Duane were pushed ahead to be nearer to Rick as the Greene sisters, Glenn, T-Dog, and Dale took the back. Dale was more settled in the center, being more vulnerable than the kids in terms of fighting.   
“Hey, Baby Bro, what’s the plan?” Merle asked, his arrogant nature bleeding away to the powerful soldier he once was.  
“We stay together. Rick is due any day now.” Taking his role as the Alpha of the pack, Daryl kept his grip on a curious Rick steady. In front of him, Negan was rambling to a shifty-looking Alpha with greying hair and a blacker than hell mustache. He could feel himself bristling as the oily Alpha occasionally traced Rick’s softer form with greedy eyes. Shane decided to step in between the oily Alpha and his gaze on Rick.  
“Rick, how long do you think you got until you pop?” Shane asked his friend. Rick placed a hand on his stomach, smiling as a fussy puppy inside squirmed.  
“Shouldn’t be too long now. Pups are running out of room.” Carl then stepped up to walk next to his father. Sophia and Duane right along his side.  
“How will you be giving birth anyway? You are kinda lacking an opening for the babies to come out, mama.” Carl asked. In front of them, Negan was chuckling at the question.  
“An Omega’s body preps itself three days before birthing. Your mama, there. He’ll stop eating in order to stay clean. He will get very territorial and clingy, so any pups born beforehand will be sticking close to their mama, and the Alphas will be staying close as well. He will be very vulnerable.” Negan replied. Daryl nodded his head.  
“Rick will also be hostile to anyone not part of his pack. When the puppies are finally ready to be born, they are going to come out the same way they were conceived: anally. Despite how painful and demeaning it will be, some Omega will feel pleasure giving birth. Rick might feel that way too.” Daryl added in.  
“I can still hear you.” Rick piped up. Negan fell back to be next to Daryl.  
“I know.” Negan teased. Daryl crooned to soothe a disgruntled Rick.  
“Carl, you don’t have to worry about when the pups come. I’ll be fine. While Omegas have a bit more of a graphic birth than women, Omegas don’t really have any birthing issues.” Rick consoled his son. Carl whined and reached up to pat his father’s very round stomach.  
“What would you need me to do?” Carl asked. Rick was surveying the surroundings. Daryl took note that many men and women were kneeling as Negan lead them further into the Sanctuary. The only ones not kneeling were some children and the elderly. Daryl has to admit, it’s a bit impressive. Negan was chuckling as a few younger kids ran up to hug Negan, and some were gaping slightly at Rick.  
“Carl, I need you to stay close. You presented early as an Omega, so your instincts will be calling out to stay close to me, an older Omega, for guidance and support.” Carl nodded. Daryl started to rumble to soothe a cautious Carl.  
“If you aren’t staying close to your mama, then stay close to me. Got that? I trust Negan, but not those other Alphas.” Daryl ordered. Carl nodded and pressed his skinny frame closer to Daryl’s more broad form.   
Negan then paused as he lead them towards a surveying loft that looked over the main floor of the Sanctuary. He took a deep breath and let out two, long whistling notes, calling attention towards him and the pack.  
“My Saviors! I found my Brother and Queen. Everyone, meet Daryl, my Bond Brother. And your new Queen, Rick. Rick is pregnant with my Brother’s litter, so whatever he says, goes.” Many of the men and women made nodding motions signaling they agreed. Daryl held onto Rick a bit more firmly.  
“Alpha, I’m okay,” Rick whispered, calming the other man. Negan glanced at the two.  
“Tonight, no one works for points. I’ll be taking my Omega and Brother to my rooms and we wish to be left alone for a few days.” Negan’s followers nodded and went on their way. Daryl then turned to face his Bond Brother.  
“We won’t separate our group. Is there a place we can stay until we are more adjusted?” Daryl asked. Negan smiled.  
“You and Rick and his pups can stay with me. On my floor, there is a large multi-room apartment your group can stay in. Will that work?”   
“That’ll be fine,” Rick replied. Negan then shared a look with Daryl. Figuring out what he wanted, Daryl gently placed Rick in the larger Alpha’s strong arms. Rick purred as Negan’s hand gently gripped the fleshiness of his ass.  
“Come now, Omega. Let’s go to our now shared chambers.” 

~~~…

Negan motioned for Rick’s group to enter the apartment he had prepared for Rick. Well, he planned on keeping Rick and Daryl in his rooms. Close to him and therefore safer. His apartment had two bedrooms, one of them his and the other can be converted for Rick’s half-grown pups. Luckily, he found a California king bed, so there was plenty of room for the two Bonded Alphas and their cherished Omega.   
Negan remained holding Rick as the precious Omega gave gentle orders to his pack. The Omega Apartment he designed had three bedrooms and a massive living room. There were two small bathrooms and a small kitchen.  
“Glenn. You and Maggie can claim one bedroom. Andrea and Shane can have another. Carol and Merle can have the last. Sophia and Beth, you two convert a portion of the living room into a small bedroom. T-Dog and Dale. You two can stay in the RV, guarding our stuff until we can find something more favorable.” The group nodded and separated. Negan was rumbling.  
“Not a bad plan, Omega. I’m going to see if we can secure a building nearby for your pack. You and Daryl though…are staying with me.” Negan crooned. Rick purred, pleased with the possessiveness of the massive Alpha. Daryl grumbled, but Negan can tell through their bond he was a bit pleased as well. Negan rumbled and nuzzled Rick’s slender neck, pleased at the oat sweet scent of the pregnant male.  
“While they are getting sorted out, let’s take you to my own room.” Rick nodded, reaching out to nip Negan’s thicker neck.

Entering his apartment, Negan gently settled Rick on the soft, big bed. Rick let out a moan. The sound-making both Alphas groan with desire and pleasure at their shared mate’s joy. Daryl stood straight and roamed around the room, scent marking the area. Negan was following behind him, layering down the bonded scent. Carl and Duane bounced on the super-soft bed, murmuring with pleasure at the softness of the blankets and mattress.

Rick moved to rest on his side, cradling the unborn puppies inside him. He smiled as his two Alphas continued to scent mark the rooms.  
“Mama?” Duane took to calling Rick mama after a couple of months. He relished in the name, happy to be called mother and not get scorned for it.  
“Yeah, Duane?” he replied. Duane moved closer to his new mother, trying to figure out how to ask for milk. Luckily Rick knew what he was asking for. Sitting up, he undid the straining buttons on his shirt and removed the delicate lace and silk of a bra. Duane smiled and moved in close, gently latching and beginning to nurse.  
“Damn. Now that is a beautiful sight.” Negan muttered, watching Rick calmly nurse the timid Duane. Carl sat close by, rubbing his still flat chest.  
“Will I be able to nurse puppies too?” he asked his father. Rick smiled as he petted Duane’s growing curls.  
“Eventually. You might begin to lactate sooner since you are around a gestated Omega.” Rick explained. Duane tried to mimic a pup’s soft purr, but he lacked the proper vocal cords. Carl’s have yet developed, but his own mimicking sounds were becoming more pronounced as he purred to try and soothe Duane. Rick chuckled.  
“Not bad.” Duane then pulled away, seeming to sample the flavor of Rick’s milk.  
“Your milk tastes different.” he quipped.  
“I must be getting closer to giving birth than I thought,” Rick replied. at the remark, Daryl and Negan popped next to the bed, kneeling in front of Rick’s swollen form.  
“Do you know how long?” Negan asked, calm and steady. Daryl was rumbling, equally excited to meet his pups and worried for Rick.  
“A week at most,” Rick replied. Daryl raised himself off his knees and moved to curl behind and around Rick’s slimmer body. Negan moved to sit on the bed to Rick’s left.  
“Good thing I found a community with an Omega specialist.” Negan replied. Rick smiled, a kind of a grim grin.  
“Please tell me he’s not a damn veterinarian,” Rick asked. The question confused Negan.  
“A vet?” Daryl started to growl, a bit pissed off.  
“We met someone who had medical knowledge of Omegas, but he was a vet and looked down at Rick for his status. Said he had to learn Omega medicine because Omegas are just animals. He may not have said it like that, but it was heavily implied.” Now Negan was feeling miffed.  
“He’s not like that. He is a damn good doctor. If he ain’t, his brother is. But let's not worry about that. Let’s just bond and rest.” Negan stood and stripped out of his clothes, standing in only his boxers. Daryl stripped completely since he never wore boxers anyway. Duane had grown used to the public nudity after months together, so he didn’t care. Carl was presenting as an Omega, so he didn’t mind the naked Alphas anyway.   
Daryl helped Rick undress, caressing the subtle layers of fat on Rick’s hips. cellulose was plentiful enough to give Rick a cute dimple above his ass that Daryl, and now Negan, seemed to enjoy.  
“You have some gorgeous jugs on you.” Negan said, in mild awe as he traced a dusky nipple with his calloused thumb. Rick shuddered and felt some slick trickle from his hole at the feeling.  
“Negan, Sleep only,” Daryl ordered. Negan chuckled and reached over to swat Daryl’s own lush ass, making the younger Alpha yelp in surprise.  
“Don’t think you can boss me around all the time, my Bond Brother.” Negan teased. Rick sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“Enough. Let’s just get some rest.” Moving about, Rick sighed as the clean, cool sheets fell over his now nude body. Negan, Daryl slipped next to him. Carl and Duane remained curled on the top blanket, using a thick throw to cover themselves. The strenuous day finally caught up to them and the new family slipped into a peaceful slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

Rick’s contractions started three days later. After a Bonding Sleep, which happens when pack leaders merge families, Rick stopped eating, only drinking water and mild tea. Negan and Daryl were staying very close to their shared Omega.

Currently, Rick was taking deep breaths as his body worked to prepare for birthing. He made a nest inside Negan’s closet and stripped out of his clothes. His body shuddered as another contraction trilled through his body. Carl was nearby, as a fellow Omega and his pup.

“Mama, is there anything I can do to help?” Carl asked. Rick was on his hands and knees, thighs spread apart. He was nude, and the back of his legs already becoming coated with amniotic fluid and light blood. Rick let out a soft hiss as a tremor rant through his body with another contraction. He let out a whine. From outside of the closet, Negan and Daryl were whining. It wasn’t unusual that Alphas want to stay close to their Omegas when they give birth. This was when their gentler mates were at their weakest and most vulnerable.

“Carl, I need you to see how I’m ready,” Rick ordered. Carl nodded. He learned as much as he could about helping his mama whelp his litter. He moved behind his father, amazed as his father’s soft puckered hole was slightly gaping, ready for puppies. He was nervous about this part. Taking his fingers, he gently prodded his father’s loose hole, making him keen. The inner flesh was hot and very soft. He prodded around, knowing he was accidentally making his father aroused. After a few more moments of his prodding, he found the soft indent of his father’s womb.

“I can feel your cervix.” Carl was a bit amazed as he talked to the laboring Omega. Rick shuddered again as his body worked to expel pups.

“Can you guess how dilated it is?” Rick asked. Carl prodded the loosening opening.

“About three of my fingers.” He replied. Rick growled slightly.

“I still have a way to go.” Standing, much to the shock of Carl, Rick slipped out of the closet. Negan and Daryl were quickly by his side.

“Omega, is everything alright? Do you need anything?” Negan asked. The larger Alpha was gently rubbing circles on Rick’s trembling belly. Daryl was rumbling, soothing his distressed mate.

“I still have a while until I actually give birth. I’m going to walk around the room a bit. Can someone get Maggie and Carol?” Daryl nodded and set out to find their helpful packmates. Negan kept Rick close to his side, one arm holding him upright, the other rubbing his swollen stomach.

~~~…

Shane and Merle stood stiff and tall outside Negan’s apartment. As the elected Betas, they were going to protect their vulnerable leader as he births. Daryl swept out and went on his way, looking for someone. Merle had an inkling on who. So did Shane.

“Who do you think he’s gonna get? The fucking doctor downstairs or Maggie and Carol?” Merle griped. Shane snorted.

“Definitely Maggie and Carol. I highly doubt even Negan will let his doctor around Rick right now.” Merle nodded in agreement. TO pass the time, he had a small whetstone and was casually sharpening his prosthetic. The action kinda freaked out a few of the younger Saviors, but Merle found amusement from that. Shane was reading more on Omega behaviorism, just to pass the time as well.

“We know he is going to be having three puppies,” Shane mentioned. Merle nodded and began to polish his knife-hand.

“I wager at least one boy.” Merle quipped. Shane grinned.

“I think one girl. All fraternal, though.” Merle chuckled. Looking down the hallway, Merle was surprised to see a small group of rather beautiful women in scantily black dresses sashaying towards the two men. Both Shane and Merle paused as they walked up to them.

“We need to see Negan.” the apparent leader demanded. She was delicate looking with long fiery hair. Merle snorted.

“No offense, Red. But Negan ain’t gonna spend time with you. He is busy.” A darker-toned woman scowled back.

“Hey, we are his wives and we demand to see our husband!” she snarled. Merle and Shane’s calmness melted away as the women tried to push past.

“Listen here, you bunch of bitches. Negan’s an Alpha. No matter how many wives he claims…an Omega will have a bigger role in his life. Besides, this Omega right now needs Negan. And Negan will happily give him anything he wants.” Merle snarled. Shane then stepped in front of the door, blocking the door from the rude women.

“We need Negan.” a shy blonde whispered. Shane and Merle shared a look. Both had an inkling on why they want Negan.

“Why do you need the prick?” Merle asked. Looking away slightly, he noted his brother returning with Maggie and Carol. The blonde was starting to blush as did the cute redhead and crude brunette. There were two other women with them, but neither was truly noticeable beside their large tits.

“…Our toys and fingers aren’t enough for us anymore,” she replied, her voice very soft and meek. Shane choked on his tongue as Merle threw back his head and laughed.

“Well ain’t that something? They’re addicted to Negan’s damn Alpha cock!!” Merle was laughing as all five women were now blushing, mortified. Shane fought hard to not react. He failed.

“Move.” Shane let out a very manly yelp as Daryl appeared in front of the man. Maggie and Carol were laughing as the two Betas moved to let the small trio inside. Carol gave Merle a kiss, the large and older man smiling gently at the woman. Daryl let out a deep snarl at the women trying to follow him. The sound made several of the women somewhat cross their legs and wriggle.

“What the fuck? I don’t have time to worry about this. Merle, Shane. Get these noisy ass women away from here, or I will kill them.” Daryl stated. Shane and Merle then motioned for the women to leave. Only the redhead stayed.

“Listen…can you tell Negan that we need him?” she asked. Shane sighed, frustrated.

“I will. Now go.” the redhead left. Merle glanced at Shane, slightly bemused.

“Never seen such cock hungry women before. I think they were ready to jump Daryl for his own Alphaness.” Merle joked. Shane rolled his eyes.

“You are the worst.”

“Never said otherwise.”

~~~…

Maggie was sitting on an overstuffed chair as she watched Rick pace and whimper as he waited for his body to finish dilating. Carol was right by his side, rubbing soothing circles in his back. Carl sat next to Maggie as Daryl and Negan began scent-marking baby blankets for the upcoming litter. The day was almost over, and night settling.

The underage Omega was trying to vocalize soothing purrs for his father as Rick paused to whine as a contraction shuddered through his body. Rick lifted his head to smile at his pup.

“I’ll be okay, Carl.” Rick then turned to slip back into his nest. Earlier, Negan placed the nesting box he built in the closet, so Rick settled himself in the wooden box, his panting picking up. Maggie moved closer to check on him. She slipped in close to the box, gently lathering her now gloved fingers with warm lube, not that she needed any.

Slipping into Rick’s loose passage, she felt around for his cervix. She smiled.

“The next contraction, the pups are ready to be pushed out,” she stated. Rick nodded and motioned for the young woman to leave the closet. Maggie understood. Omegas prefer to give birth alone. She closed the accordion doors of the closet and went back to her claimed chair. Daryl and Negan began to pace. Birthing was a lone battle for Omegas, it was traditional that the Alphas remain outside the birthing den to defend their defenseless mates as they bring in new life.

~~~……~~~

Rick bit down hard on his lower lip, stifling his yelps and whines as the first pup was steadily being pushed out. He was on his knees, clinging to one of the padded handles on the side of the nesting box. Bearing down, he let out a soft groan as the fuzzy head of the newborn finally breached his hole. He fought back a cry of pleasure as the puppy pressed a bony elbow right on his prostate. However, the burst of pleasure did help ease some of the pain. He pushed again, groaning lightly as the newborn’s head slipped out. He reached down, almost sobbing as he felt a slippery scalp and the soft, tiny indents where the newborn’s eyes were still closed, rested. He cupped the slippery head, pushing out more of the newborn’s body.

“Come on, little one. Almost here,” he whispered. His voice stimulated the pup, making it wriggle it’s equally slippery shoulders out of its mother. Rick gave a final push, the pup squirmed on the soft bedding; squeaking and whimpering as it freed itself from the tissue-like membrane surrounding it.

Omega born babies are born more advanced than common-born infants. Already born with sharp little claws, and able to hold up their heads on their own. And right now, the newborn was using her needle-sharp claws to tear the tissue membrane of her birth sac. Rick was sobbing happily as his newborn daughter squeaked and nosed around the blankets for her mother. He then positioned himself on his back, smiling as the newborn nosed his naked flesh for a milk laden teat. He smiled wide as the newborn struggled onto his chest and nosed around, her eyes still closed from the protective mucus that won’t flake off until she was two weeks old. He winced as the needle-sharp claws pricked his skin as the puppy finally found a plump nipple. Her squeaking faded away to soft staticky purrs as she latched on, wriggling as she nursed colostrum rich milk. He had a few moments until the next pup was born, so he sat up, cupping the naked butt of the baby as he cried happily and quietly. He moved her slightly on the side, so he was cradling the infant, content.

“Hello there. I’m your mama. You have two daddies outside the nest, waiting to greet their daughter. Drink up, there is plenty of milk.” he whispered, happy that the newborn was purring against his chest. He began to lick the sticky head of the newborn, cleaning off the caul, blood, and urine rich amniotic fluid. The salty taste on his tongue did not bother him. He was made for this.

The second round of contractions made him groan and curl a bit. He gently patted his newborn daughter’s back, helping her belch and chuckling as she let out an expulsion of air that seemed to be too big for her teeny frame. Her first meal done, he made a soft crooning, cry for one of his mates. The doors opened and Daryl stuck his head in. The large Alpha was smiling as Rick gently placed their firstborn into his large, rough hands. Daryl gasped and cradled the newborn as she growled at the new scent.

“She’s so tiny.” he awed. Rick smiled.

“Get her clean and dressed. Her littermates are coming now.” Rick then smiled happily as Daryl began to nip and lick her soft, downy hair, fluffing it as she fell asleep. Daryl left and closed the doors, giving Rick the seclusion he needed to birth the next two puppies.

~~~…

Daryl was smiling at the newborn daughter in his hands. She was so tiny, he can hold her cupped in his palms. Her tiny hand was clutching his thumb. Negan was also enamored by the newborn. He had a soft yellow blanket ready to swaddle the baby.

“My God, she’s beautiful. So itty bitty,” Negan whispered. The pup whined and snuffled curling to keep warm.

“Let’s bathe her now.” Negan stayed close by as Daryl dipped his hands into the warm water. The newborn growled and squeaked, not enjoying her first bath. Both Alphas laughed at her displeasure. Her teeny body wriggled, trying to escape from the water.

“Shh…It’s okay. Papa’s got ya. Papa is here.” Daryl whispered to the puppy. Carol reached out to hold her as Daryl undid his shirt. Negan stepped forward and began to gently swaddle the newborn in the yellow blanket. He handed the clean baby to Daryl, who cradled his daughter to his chest. The newborn was purring as she was resting under Daryl’s steady heart.

“You are going to be a little asskicker.” Carol, Carl, and Maggie chuckled at the name. Daryl smiled at his packmates.

“That’s a good name, right? Little Asskicker.” he gently bounced the baby as her sharp little claws clung to his milk-less pec. She had a teeny scowl on her mouth, almost mirror to her sire’s. Daryl was smiling as he walked around the room, happy to bond with his newborn daughter. Negan stayed close to his Bond Brother’s side, gently letting his scent be caught by the newborn.

“Two more left.” Negan murmured. Daryl grunted his acknowledgment.

~~~…

The second pup slipped out with ease. Already the puppy was squirming and shredding its tissue sac. Rick turned to help this newborn but smiled as his son let out a yelp as he tumbled out of his sac. The newborn was stronger than his older sister, as he worked himself onto his tummy and had his eye opened. He had a cute little scowl as the infant scanned that area for his mama. He must have his daddy’s eyesight because the newborn zeroed in on Rick’s full teats and began his little struggle to nurse. Rick resettled himself on his back and waited for his second-born to wriggle over to him. His colorless eyes were sharp for a baby, his needle-like claws already scratching his mother’s soft sides.

“You can do it. Come on. I’m not going anywhere.” Rick crooned to his son. The pup was squeaking as he got closer to his treasure: milk. Rick was chuckling as the newborn’s sharp little claws began to tug at his side. The pup made a bigger scowl and let out the tiniest howl he ever heard. Rick laughed and reached down to hold his son to his chest. The little shit bit down hard, making him wince. He calmed once Rick’s rich milk coated his little tongue.

“Easy there. There’s plenty of milk. Drink up.” The pup was purring as he drunk his first meal. Rick smiled and went about grooming his son. The urine rich amniotic fluid and bloody did stain his measly hair a ruddy orange color, but Rick could tell this little guy was going to be a blonde. The newborn was kneading his mama’s chest for more milk perfectly content with eating his fill. Once he was full, he patted him until he burped. A bit of milk bubbled from his nose, making him whine. Rick was tired, but he had one more puppy to whelp. He made the crooning cry again.

Negan knelt by the door and smiled at the newborn.

“Hey there, little one. Come to daddy.” Holding the infant, Negan kissed Rick on his sweat-dampened curls.

“One more baby, mama,” he whispered. Rick smiled and took a bit of rest until he got contractions again. Negan closed the door.

~~~…

The newborn baby boy was growling as he took in his daddy’s scent. His eyes were open, unlike his older sister’s, and a small mole was at the corner of his mouth. He was the perfect replica of his sire. Negan smiled as the little baby gnawed on his thumb as he took him to be bathed.

“It’s a boy,” he stated as Carol helped bathe the puppy. The newborn let out a howl of displeasure as he was cleaned; wailing and crying as he was bathed in warm water. On the bed, Daryl was gently grooming his daughter and looked up as his son wailed his unhappiness.

“He doesn’t sound happy.” Daryl joked. Negan continued to bathe the baby.

“No, he doesn’t. Hey, hey. It’s okay, little one. Just a bath.” Negan cooed. The newborn continued to howl displeasure as his other sire continued to clean the blood and fluids off his tiny body.

Once he was clean, Negan wrapped the newborn in a pale blue blanket and carried him over to the bed. He settled the infant down next to his older sister. Both babies cooed and scooted over to each other. Both Negan and Daryl smiled as the two pups then curled next to each other.

“…Do we have any diapers ready?” Negan asked. Daryl nodded.

“Reusable cloth ones. I had several of my followers make some to earn points. We now have over a hundred clean diapers ready to be soiled by newborn butts and micro bladders.” Daryl chuckled. Both Alphas were smiling at their sleeping puppies.

“One more left,” Daryl whispered, leaning down to kiss his firstborn son. Negan smiled at his Bond Brother.

“One more.”

~~~…

Rick keened as tried to push out his last newborn. But this one was stubborn.

“Come on, you have to come out.” massaging the lump that was his unruly unborn puppy, Rick moaned as another contraction pulsated through him. And still, the pup wasn’t moving. Huffing, he howled for one of his mates.

Negan slipped in, his shirt removed.

“Everything alright?” he asked. Rick whined.

“Not really. This last one doesn’t want to come out.” Negan winced.

“Anything I can do?” he asked. Rick nodded and moved to lay on his side. He lifted his leg to his chest, exposing the fluttering, loose hole.

“Can you…can you massage my glands? That’ll give me some stimulation.” Negan then grinned lewdly.

“If that’s what my lovely Omega needs.” he then heavily lathered two fingers with his saliva and plunged them into Rick’s open hole. Rick keened as Negan’s thick digits prodded and poked his over-stimulated prostate and slick gland. He was mewling as his own cock started to fill. He was panting as Negan stroked the stretched curl of his cervix. Negan then grinned and nibbled on Rick’s ear.

“I can feel the puppy’s head. They’re not liking me encroaching their mommy’s insides.” Negan joked. Rick whined and chuckled.

“They’re moving. Time to be born.” Negan removed his fingers and tried to slip out of the closet. Rick whined and held onto his arm.  
“You can punish me later for breaking tradition, but I need one of my mates with me.” Rick leaned against Negan’s shoulder as he sat upright. Both males were breathing hard. Rick keened and moaned as the final pup decided to be born. Negan, the perverted weirdo, decided to peek as the infant began to crown.

“That is amazing. Never realize how much an Omega’s hole can open like that.” Negan quipped. Rick growled.

“Shut up.” He shuddered as the newborn pressed hard against his prostate, it’s needle claws scraping his walls. He gasped as the last newborn’s scalp slipped past his sphincter. He couldn’t stop yet. Rick pressed down once more, keening as the pup’s bony little shoulders popped out. Rick gasped as the puppy began to twitch and move. He fought back a sob as the newborn began to squeak in its birth sac.

“My god. It’s already moving.” Negan whispered. Rick hissed as the newborn finally slipped out, connected to its mother by its cord. Rick then turned to watch his final born son claw and squirm from his birth sac. Rick sobbed happily as the puppy finally freed himself, squeaking and whimpering as he then wriggled to find his mother’s leaky nipple. Negan was silent, gently hanging on to Rick as both watched the runt of the litter use his mini razor claws to grip his mother.

“Should I help?” Negan asked Rick, in awe at watching the newborn crawl towards his mother’s chest. Rick shook his head.

“No. He has to do this himself. After he latches, then I can take over.” Rick held his breath as the pup nosed his breast, whining as he could smell the milk, but doesn’t know where it is yet. At last, the puppy latched, already suckling away. Negan helped Rick sit up as he nursed the newborn.

“Hey there. You were a tough one to get out. You have a brother and sister outside the box ready to be reunited with you.” Rick whispered as the baby got his fill. Negan remained silent as he watched the weary mother and his tiniest baby bond. The pup unlatched and began to whine.

“Shh…shh…shh… I’m right here. Mama’s here. I got you.” He raised the small infant to his shoulder, gently patting his back. The baby whined and let out a small belch, dribbling a bit of milk on his mother’s shoulder. He stopped fussing and began to try and curl into Rick’s hands.

“Want me to take him to be cleaned?” Negan asked. Rick nodded and handed the sleepy puppy to the Alpha.

“Yeah. Can you get Maggie to come in?” Rick then turned and, to Negan’s surprise, began to eat the discarded membranes. Then Negan noticed something.

“…Did you do this for the other two?” Rick nodded and continue to eat.

“I did. I’m an Omega. It’s what my instincts are calling for.” Negan kissed Rick’s head, cuddling the newborn to his broad chest.

“I get the plucky brunette. You…keep eating the birth…boogers.” Rick gave him a scowl and a glower.

~~~…

The third and final pup was yowling as the fresh warm water touched his naked rump. Negan was chuckling as Carol helped clean off bloody and amniotic fluid from his pink, little body. From the bed, Daryl was laughing as Negan fought with the newborn.

“Not very easy, is it?” he joked. Negan turned to playfully glare at his Bond Brother.

“Don’t think I won’t put you over my lap and make that delicious ass a beautiful red, Daryl Dixon.” He teased. Daryl blushed at the threat. He then cleared his throat and went back to cuddling the two older newborns.

Negan lifted the youngest out of the basin and wrapped him in a soft, green blanket. Carrying the pup over to the bed, Negan curled on the other side of the now puppy pile as the final newborn wriggled to curl next to his siblings. Both Alphas smiled as each baby squeaked and huffed in their sleep.

“Does he still have the protective mucus on his eyes?” Daryl asked.

“He does. Those baby peepers aren’t opening for another two weeks. Why doesn’t number two have the mucus?”

“Dunno. But as long as he is healthy, then who the fuck cares?” Both Alpha remained in the bed, content with watching over their newborns.

Rick stepped out of the closet, pale and tired. His legs were slick with blood and fluid and he walked with a limp. But to Daryl and Negan, he couldn’t look any more beautiful. Maggie followed the Omega.

“He won’t be able to eat any solid food for a while, but other than that, he is alright. Right now, just take your time bonding with your puppies.” Motioning for Carol, Maggie then left to go find Glenn. Carol went to find her daughter. Carl, the usually hyper youth, approached his father and new siblings. Rick was torn between getting clean, tending to a nervous Carl, or go cuddle with his newborn babies. Negan moved from the bed.

“You rest next to our pups. Carl, you go too. I’ll go get some clean water to clean off Rick,” Rick smiled and tenderly slipped into the bed. Carl sat next to his father’s feet. Daryl was smiling at the sleeping puppies. He looked up to smile at Rick.

“You did wonderfully. Look at them, all pink and plump. All healthy and strong.” Rick nuzzled his babies, purring as his daughter woke and squeaked about, looking for food. He picked her up and held the infant to his nipple. She latched on hungrily.

“It took a long ass time, but our puppies are here.” Daryl, Rick, and even Negan who came back with fresh water, all peered down at the babies. Negan began to wipe the blood off from between Rick’s legs. The bonded mates remained silent, happy to just bask with the newborns.


	22. Chapter 22

All three newborns were squeaking as Rick cleaned each one with a warm cloth. Negan had some business with his harem to tend to and Daryl was prowling around the compound, investigating the territory. They lasted through the night, full-bellied and squeaking away. And Rick was sore, very sore. Maggie, Carol, and even the doctor Negan found all agreed he is to not eat anything solid. Tea, broth, juices, and nectars only. If he ate anything solid, the waste could accidentally end up in his womb, causing a serious and possibly deadly infection. It will be at least a week until he can eat regularly again. He wasn’t hungry anyway, too caught up adoring his newborn litter. He thought about his new Alpha and what he would expect from him. With Daryl it was easy, but that’s because he bonded over the months together. However Negan…

Negan was a traditionalist Alpha, which Rick knew he had to expect a bit of rougher treatment from the larger man. During the turn of the century, Alphas would force their mates to be nude in public, keeping them available to be bred at any moment. The practice fell out as fewer and fewer people were born with ABO syndrome. Some traditionalist Alphas are more likely to hide away their mates, subconsciously believing the beauty of Omegas can make them end up stolen by rogue or feral Alphas. Rick kinda expects that Negan is a type of Alpha who prefers collaring.

Collaring is a process that Alphas use to display their mates. Being more animalistic, the action helps some more aggressive Alphas ease up on being territorial. Collaring is simple: An Alpha hand makes a collar to gift to their Omega. It doesn’t have to be an actual collar, like one someone would put on a dog or cat, but more of a fancy choker or necklace. Most modern collars are simple black chokers with something personal to the Alpha tied on. Sometimes the collar isn’t exactly a collar, but either an anklet, sometimes a piercing, most extreme Alphas tattoo their Omegas, or the Alpha decorates their mate with washable paints and delicate jewelry.

But right now, Rick was more focused on his squirming puppies as all three scratched at his chest for their breakfast. He smiled. Nursing Carl, Sophia, and Duane allowed him to produce more than enough milk for the newborns. Rick’s runt whined as he was unable to beat his siblings to reaching the food. Purring to soothe the upset puppy, Rick nestled down to allow the newborn to at least rest near his heart. The smallest newborn was sniffing the side of his ribs, finally relaxing since he couldn’t find another nipple.

“It’s okay. Mama’s here.” Rick’s rich Georgia drawl rumbled in his chest, not like the rumble of an Alpha, but just as soothing for the fussy pup. His daughter finished eating first. Picking up the full pup, he gently whacked her back, smiling as she burped. The other pup finished soon after. Burping the other baby, Rick then picked up his runt to feed him as well. The blind puppy squeaked happily as he ate. Rick purred, happy that all his puppies were now fed.

He placed a hand on the squishy flesh of his still stretched out stomach, the soft pudge wrinkly with stretch marks. The pudge won’t truly fade away, the same with his full breasts. The roundness of his hips won’t ever go away either. He frowned. He won’t ever have a manly form again, not without excessive surgery. And he hardly thinks that will happen now anyway.

~~~…

Daryl and Merle slipped through the streets, noting there was a lack of walkers.

“How are you enjoying being a dad?” Merle asked. Daryl smiled.

“I would rather be with my newborns and mate than hunting right now. But I need to provide.” Merle nodded.

“It’s your inner Alpha. Since you have a Bond Brother, you need to prove your worth not only to him but reprove yourself to your Omega.” Merle explained. Daryl growled.

“I fucking hate this.” he snarled out. Merle chuckled.

“Any names yet?” Merle asked, changing the subject to distract his brother. Daryl shrugged.

“I was thinking of naming one of my sons Judas. Like after our mom’s brother?” he mentioned. Merle smiled.

“I remember. He came around a lot after mom died, checking up on us since dad kinda went ape shit. I wonder how is doing?” Merle pondered.

“Probably ruling like a mad man somewhere in Hollywood. I can see him going Mad Max.” Daryl joked. Merle laughed as well.

“I can see him doing that,” Merle replied. Daryl smiled at his brother, realizing as the two bonded. Daryl lifted his bow and shot a fat possum rummaging through the garbage. Merle found some fresh spring dandelions and was quick to pluck them. He found some more as they walked on. Any food was good food.

“What about the other two?” Merle asked, gathering some more edible plants.

“I want to name the other son…Chinook. I liked the name.” Daryl shot a few squirrels and tied them in a row, sitting them next to the possum on his shoulder.

“Chinook? Like the Indian name for warm winter wind?” Merle asked.

“Yeah. It just sounds right, ya know? Chinook and Judas. I don’t know what to call our daughter yet” Daryl stopped and spotted a toy store.

“Let’s check there. Might be some good stuff for the puppies and the kids,” he mentioned. Merle rolled his eyes.

“Sure.”

~~~…

Negan scowled as his wives were all outraged that he was divorcing them.

“Ladies, I am dedicated to my Omega. Besides, He calls the shots on who I fuck now. Omega trumps wife.” Negan then turned to leave, but one of the girls, Frankie, grabbed his sleeve.

“Negan, we deserve better than you leaving us for some guy.” Negan scowled.

“He is not just some guy. He’s an Omega. I am an Alpha. We were made for each other.” he stated. Frankie scowled and crossed her arms.

“What about the other Alpha he has with him? The one that knocked him up?” she stated. Negan grinned, envisioning the curve of Daryl’s ass and the bulge of powerful arms.

“He is my Bond Brother. We will share everything. Even lovers and mates. I may end up claiming his ass anyway. It seems I am the more dominant Alpha.” Negan quipped. He then turned and starting walking out the door. No-one stopped him.

Heading back towards his room, Negan stepped in, enjoying the view of Rick cuddling with his babies. He stripped, starting to prowl over.

“Omega…” Rick lifted his head and smiled at the larger Alpha. Negan climbed into the bed, happily spooning the smaller male. He ground his thick cock against Rick’s plump ass. Rick whined, his scent spiking with arousal.

“Alpha…” Negan smiled at the mewling tones of the Omega. He reached down to caress the slight gape of the Omega’s hole.

“You must know by now I am a Traditionalist. This lovely body of yours will be naked for me and Daryl to claim and mount whenever.” He gently swatted the cute curve of those plump cheeks. Rick whined as pink-tinged slick trickling from his hole.

“I figured. Daryl is a bit more of a modernist Alpha, and I did get used to him.” Rick mentioned. Negan swatted Rick’s bottom again. A bit rougher. the sharp sound made the pups whimper in confusion. Rick soothed the sleepy puppies, gently kissing each one on their downy head.

“I am the more Dominant Alpha. However, if Daryl wants to keep yourself clothed, I guess we can find some clothing we can both compromise on having you wear.” Negan ground his cock against Rick’s ass again.

“Alpha…I can’t mate yet,” Rick whined.

“Maybe not back here,” he slipped a finger into the loose hole, prodding at the open dent of Rick’s cervix, making him mewl like a kitten. Negan kissed Rick’s soft shoulder, using his other hand to grab a handful of those honey curls. He used his thumb to trace the plush lips on Rick’s mouth.

“But I can fuck that gorgeous mouth. Have you choking on my knot.” Negan rumbled. He pulled his fingers out of Rick and reached over to cup the smaller male’s knotless cock. Rick shuddered as Negan casually stroked his cock. Negan was cupping his smaller testes, rolling the soft flesh in his palm.

“To think, these delicate balls fathered a kid.” Negan kissed Rick’s shoulder again. He trailed his hand up and cupped the pudgy flesh of his belly.

“And this lovely bit of flesh held three of the most adorable babies to be born.” Negan’s hands went further north, cupping soft breasts full of milk.

“And these beautiful tits are feeding those said babies.” Rick was fighting back his urge to writhe next to the Alpha.

“Alpha…” He turned to gaze at the hazel eyes of the Alpha male Negan leaned down to kiss him, nibbling on the plump lips.

“My pretty Omega. My Brother and I are gonna keep you fat and round with litters of puppies.” Rick crossed his legs fast, shuddering as he came. He was panting.

“Alpha…I want to be bred again,” Rick whispered after a few minutes. Negan chuckled and swatted Rick’s ass again, rubbing the stinging flesh tenderly.

“Not for a while. Behave or I will take you over my knee.” Rick blushed as the threat of being spanked. His butt was already throbbing with phantom swats.

The pups were whining as they wanted to eat again. Picking up his sons, Rick smiled as the two youngest infants latched on to feed, wriggling with puppy delight at their mother’s milk His daughter yawned and remained curled by his side, still sleepy. Negan smiled and leaned over to cup the newborn. He held her with such delicate tenderness as he softly hummed “Hey Jude.” Rick smiled. He knew what to name her now.


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl happily cooed at his newly named pups in their bassinette. Judith Dixon-Grimes squealed as her sire bounced her as he fed the puppy some of her mama’s freshly pumped milk. His miniature version of him he named Judas and the runt was christened Chinook. Since Judith was birth blind still, she squeaked and purred as she took in her father’s hearty scent and ate her second breakfast.

“My little ass-kicker. A week old and already you are so big.” Daryl was rumbling as the baby clutched his newly cleaned shirt as she fed. His two sons were squeaking and whining to be held by their parent. Judas howled for attention. Since he was already born with open eyes, he was able to focus on his father’s dancing form holding his older sister. He held an eerily similar scowl as he started to growl slightly at his father. Daryl chuckled and settled Judith back into the bassinette after burping the pup. She whined but quickly fell into a nap.

Judas growled at the older male, making his sire laugh.

“You are a moody little guy, aren’t you?” he laughed. Baby Judas growled again, his grey eyes still a bit unfocused as he tracked his father’s larger frame.

“Everything alright?” Merle asked as he walked over after closing the door of the apartment. Daryl smiled. Merle could tell he was tired but very happy.

“Yeah. Rick is being paraded around the compound by Negan, so I decided to stay with our litter until he gets back. But apparently, Judas is not my biggest fan. He just scowls and growls at me.” Merle was laughing as the said puppy growled as Daryl tried to lift him out of the bassinette again. The little shit then snapped his gummy jaws at his thumb. Daryl growled back. But the little shit did not back down to his Alpha father.

“The little shit must prefer his mommy than his pa.” Merle quipped. Judas curled around his teeny brother, growling at his sire. Merle had to admit, he had a very adorable glower on his week-old mug. Daryl rolled his eyes.

~~~~….

Rick had to admit, he was kinda liking Negan carrying him around the compound, bridal style. Even though he was naked and clean, with a shimmery, silk scarf tied like a bow on his waist, and gently dabbed with some vanilla extract, and he had no idea where Negan found edible body glitter nor, was he going to ask him. The large Alpha was setting him on a nice fat cushion outside, overlooking the courtyard full of blooming gardens. Virginia spring was covering the bleak factory with soft and sweet scents of new plants and blooming foliage. Negan was removing his worn leather coat and draping it nicely over Rick’s shoulders.

“Let’s get to know each other, Ricky.” Negan grinned. Negan also held a basket of food. Putting the basket on the ground next to the cushion, the Alpha pulled out a blanket and settled it next to his Omega. Sitting down, he began to pull out food: nickeled peeled carrots, fried meat from the RV’s storage fridge, cubed melon, cubed butternut squash, rolled aged ham, and small bits of toast. He had a bottle of wine for himself but got some nice, chilly iced tea for Rick.

“Alpha… I’m not all the way healed. It would hurt if I ate.” Rick stammered. As much as he longed to taste melon again, he had to think of his health. Negan sighed, but he picked up some melon and slipped it into his own mouth. He was slowly chewing. Rick realized what he was going to do.

Negan smiled and opened his mouth just slightly so some of the mashed up fruit dribbled out in thick juices into Rick parted pink mouth. Rick purred as the warmed nectar filled his mouth. This was normally a practice Omegas do to start weaning puppies, but every now and then Alpha would do this to nurture injured Omegas. Rick couldn’t help it as his plush rear end wriggled in his seat. Negan swallowed the pulpy mash. He grinned as the thick juice made Rick’s pink lips glisten like a gloss. Negan grinned as he saw Rick’s adorable lush ass lifted slightly as some thick slick dotted the cushion. He reached for the wine, taking a long drink from the cold liquor. Rick whined. Negan chuckled and moved closer to his mate.

“Naughty Omega. You are just asking for punishment, aren’t you?” Negan teased. Rick shook his head in refusal. Negan then reached down to gently cup the smaller man’s own cock.

“I think you are. Whining for some wine, when you know that you can’t have any alcohol, yet.” the Alpha crooned. Rick whined, trying to soothe the Alpha. He knew Negan wasn’t truly upset, but his instincts didn’t know that.

Negan was growling, the deep sound vibrating within the Omega’s bones. Rick blushed as his body began producing the rich slick that coated his insides. He then turned on his knees, and presented his leaking hole to the crude Alpha, pressing his endowed chest to the ground. Negan’s growled ceased, replaced by the satisfying rumbling at the soft fluttering hole.

“Ooh. You are such a good Omega, presenting for me,” Negan leaned in, grabbing Rick’s round cheeks, and parting them. He let out very happy rumbles at the tender pink hole dripping slick. Darting out his tongue, Negan happily devoured the sweet love juices. Rick was whining and panting as Negan tongue lapped at his quivering hole. He mewled as the large Alpha lifted his hip and stood tall on his knees.

“Alpha…” he whimpered. Negan was rumbling as he continued to eat out the slimmer man. Rick mewled and fought to not squirm as Negan’s coarse facial hairs scratched wonderfully. He was brought right to the edge of cumming. Rick moaned as the build-up was just getting ready to crash.

Before he could cum, One of Negan’s soldiers walked up.

“Negan.” Negan snarled as he had to pull away from his decorated mate. Rick settled his rear back on the cushion, also a bit displeased.

“What is it? It better be important.” The large Alpha snarled. The soldier flinched.

“It’s a…There’s a truck outside. New guys. A big redhead, a nervous chubster, a Mexican chick, a creepy-ass priest, some samurai chick, and a family of three girls.” Negan growled as he rose to his feet, slipping his jacket back on. He reached out to help a slightly shaky Rick to his feet. Some of the body glitters were now smudged and now on parts of Negan’s body. From the bulge in his jeans, he didn’t mind. Some of Rick’s slick was starting to dry to his inner legs as pieces of the glitter bunched in his thighs.

“Come along, Omega. Let's get you back to our babies, and I’ll go check out the new folks. I’ll send your pack to visit and protect you.” Rick nodded.

“Yeah. I need to feed my puppies again anyway.”

~~~…

Glenn was cooing as Beth, Maggie, and Carol each held a baby, bouncing the newborns as they allowed their mother to resettle himself on the lush bed. Carl, Duane, Sophia, and T-Dog had a small lunch together in a group. Andrea and Shane were cuddling next to each other on the couch and Merle kept guard. Daryl was sitting behind Rick, allowing his larger body to support his delicate mate. Dale was entertaining the older kids with some old fishing stories.

Rick was leaning back to Daryl’s much broader chest, purring. He was cleaned off of the glitter, wearing only a short robe. Carol was holding Chinook, so she handed the runt to the Omega first. Exposing a breast, Rick purred as his youngest squeaked and whined before latching on to finally eat.

“They are so adorable. I never thought about seeing babies again.” Glenn chimed. Rick smiled as he held Chinook, gently patting his back every now and then.

“It took a long time for them to get here, but they are here.” Rick purred. Carl started to walk over, carrying a plate of rolled meats for Daryl. He had a bowl of broth too, for Rick. The young Omega took a seat next to his father, enamored how his newborn brother nursed. Daryl reached out to gently sup the boy’s shoulder, making the premature Omega relax. Carl leaned into his stepfather’s hand, taking the comfort offered.

“Will I be a good mama one day?” he asked, his voice starting to soften with the formation of Omega vocal cords. Rick purred and finished feeding his runt. Maggie took the infant and began to burp him. Carol, who was holding a crabby Judas, held the middleborn to his mother. The ornery child bit down hard with a scratchy snarl, relaxing as he took his mama’s comforts.

“Hopefully that won’t be for a long time. And if you meet your Alpha.” Rick mentioned. Daryl was rumbling as he looked down at his miniature double. Baby Judas was glaring at his sire as he ate, much to the group's delight. Before long, he was full and was gently passed over to Carol. Beth was holding a loudly vocal Judith as she somehow realized it was her turn to eat. Rick winced as the oldest of the little bit down hard. As she ate, Shane came over to kneel in front of his friend.

“It’s been a while since we chatted. DO you think we can talk in private later?” the larger man asked. Rick nodded.

“Sure. Negan did say I could walk to the gardens, but only with an escort.” Shane smiled. He stood and traded places with Merle. The oldest Dixon chuckled as Judith fought to stay latched to her mama, even though her tummy was full.

“This place is truly a Sanctuary. We should show Negan our appreciation.” Merle quipped. The group made murmurs of agreement. Rick nodded as well.

“Then when we can, we will show we can belong.” Daryl rumbled as Rick finished nursing Judith. Cleaning off the residue of milk, Rick curled onto the bed to rest. Sophia and Duane scurried over to join. Now that the babies were fed and introduced finally to the pack, He felt elated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be wrapping this story up in a few chapters. Or at least break it off and start a part two.


	24. Chapter 24

Michonne kept a scowl on her face as a tall man swaggered his way over. He was decked out in shiny leather, carrying a bat decorated in barbed wire over his shoulder. Abraham started to posture a bit, the big redhead intimidated by the other man. Behind her, Rosita and Tara were conversing with a foxed face woman and a sleazy looking guy. Eugene and Gabriel were shifting on their feet, nervous as more and more men and women started to come over to the group. Lilly and Meghan were trying to stay close to the other member of their family.

“Hello there. My scouts noticed you enter our border and thus escorted you to our domain. I’m Negan.” Abraham stepped forward to introduce the group. While they handed over their firearms, Abraham refused to part with the rifle of his.

“I’m Abraham. This is my group. We started in Texas and moved our way north. We met Michonne in Georgia, Gabriel is also from around that area, The Chamblers found right after. We were on a mission, but something came up.” Abraham reached behind himself and grabbed Eugene. He then shoved the timid man forward.

“Tell him why we are here.” Abraham snarled to the meek man. Michonne rolled her eyes as Eugene sniveled. He tried to curl in on himself as he was facing the larger man.

“I lied. About finding a cure so he could protect me.” Eugene cracked. Negan was chuckling.

“You a shifty fellow. But you don’t seem like a dumb ass.” Eugene was nodding furiously.

“I know how to make bullets, purify water, and other such things that many deem useless before this shitstorm we now know as the world.” Negan was laughing.

“Well shit! Now ain’t that a turn of good luck. Say, Eugene,” Negan threw an arm over the stout man’s shoulders. He made the mousy guy hold the wicked-looking bat.

“I have a beautiful Omega who needs some finer things in this life, and he just had a litter about a week ago. Now, if you can make me some fine and dandy Courting Gifts…you and your group will be doing just fine here…” Negan lead Eugene away. Michonne then turned to see another smaller group come closer to them. The head of the group, a large man with a busted nose, held out his hand.

“I’m Shane. Welcome to the Sanctuary. Don’t mind Negan, he is still new to his Bond.” at that, Tara and Michonne let out a gasp.

“He’s an Alpha? A bona fide Alpha?” Tara asked. Shane nodded.

“He is. His Bond Brother and mate are upstairs. You will see them later. But now let’s get you set away. We have a barracks for those who are single…”

~~~…

Rick was scowling with a blush on his face as a familiar red, rubber bag was being filled with soothing oil and warm water. Daryl was finishing prepping the bag and stand it was going to hang from and began to push the stand over to rest next to the bed. The pups were napping in their bassinette, So Rick had the bed to himself. Daryl sat down and patted his thighs for Rick to lay on.

“Why do I need an enema again?” Rick asked. Daryl grinned. Carnal.

“Its to rinse out and remove scabs from your passage. Now come on. Over my lap.” Rick whined and eased his still pup pudged body over Daryl’s thighs.

“You’re enjoying this a bit much.” Rick pointed out. Daryl didn’t deny the fact as he slipped the nozzle into Rick’s waiting ass.

“I am enjoying your new dimpled ass.” Daryl then placed a few sharp taps on the soft rear, making Rick yelp. He has yet started the water.

“Daryl, can we just get on with it? The pups are going to want to nurse in a bit.” Rick pouted. The broad Alpha started his rumbling, soothing his displeased mate.

“Okay now.” He undid the latch on the hose of the enema, and warm water was slowly filling Rick’s rear. The Omega groaned as the water began to stretch out his pudge. Daryl’s calloused hands rubbed the growing swell of the fluid.

Once full, Rick clenched as tight as he could as Daryl removed the nozzle. He looked down to the roundness of his stomach. While not as big as he was when pregnant, the water inside him did make him look round with pup again. Rick repositioned himself to lay on his side as Daryl kept his head in his lap.

“Shh…Such a good Omega. Taking your treatment.” Daryl was rumbling as he massaged the distended belly. Rick purred despite the discomfort he was in.

Judith woke up whining. She was hungry. Rick whined back as his chest throbbed to feed the newborn.

“Alpha…I need to feed the pups,” he asked. Daryl rumbled.

“You can’t release the water yet.” Rick sat himself up.

“I’ll feed them anyway. After our pups eat, I will expel this water.” Daryl crooned at the nurturing nature of the mother.

“Fine.” standing, Daryl picked up Judith, her brother still asleep. He carried his daughter over to her mother. Rick removed the short robe and brought Judith to his chest. She latched on easily, already squeaking away as she ate.

Rick groaned slightly as his stomach gurgled with the enema. But he focused his attention not only on keeping from soiling the bed but on making sure his daughter was fat and healthy. Judith was still squeaking as she fed, content to be with her mama.

“Rick…Look.” looking down at the puppy, Rick smiled as Judith opened her eyes for the first time. They were the normal baby blue/grey and already quizzical as she took in her mother’s lean face.

“Hi there, Judith. I’m your mama.” Rick cooed as Judith made her own gurgling coo at her mother. Her tiny hand reached out to grab her mother’s smooth jaw. She began to purr slightly. Daryl smiled at his daughter as she nursed.

“Chinook’s eyes are the only ones closed now.” he rasped. Rick felt his breath hitch as his stomach pinched, but he kept his focus on Judith.

Once she was full, Daryl bounced her in his arms as he burped the infant. She let out an expel of air much too big for her tiny frame that a small burst escaped her rear. Daryl laughed.

“Damn, little lady. You’d give your uncle Merle a run for his money.” he rumbled to his daughter. Judith blinked up at her father, curious about this Alpha holding her. She smiled and cooed reaching up to tug on his short beard.

Rick went to the bathroom to relieve himself as Negan walked in. The larger Alpha was already removing his jacket and shirt, remaining in his jeans.

Rick groaned as he spread out on the bed, finally clean. Negan was purring as the roundness of Rick’s ass, just inches from his hands. Daryl was curling around Rick, also purring as he cuddled with his baby mama. He stripped, covering them both with a thin sheet.

“How is my Omega and Brother?” he purred. Rick whined as phantom throbs from the enema coursed through his rear. Daryl reached out and swatted the lush Omega.

“We’re doing good. Rick is almost healed, and Judith opened her eyes today.” Negan was rumbling as he sat next to a gentle Rick.

“How soon do you think we will be able to mate?” Negan asked, tracing the new curve of Rick’s pup bearing hips.

“Soon. At least a few more days.” Rick replied. Daryl was rumbling as he casually spooned the slimmer male, flinching slightly as Negan reached to rub the girth of his thighs. He shuddered as a flare of want arose from the Alpha for the other Alpha. Negan turned to check on the puppies. All three were happy to bat at some stuffed toys.

“I want to mount you, Daryl,” Negan whispered, unabashed. Daryl blushed.

“That’s a lot of prep work if we do mate. I’m an Alpha, remember?” Daryl whispered back. Rick purred at the thought of his two Alphas turning to each other.

“Doesn’t mean we cannot have any good fun.” Negan traced one of Daryl’s muscles, making him shudder again. Then, without meaning to, Daryl lifted his leg to give Negan access to his hole. Negan rumbled with pleasure at the soft demeanor and submission of the other Alpha. Rick, still sandwiched between the two Alphas, leaned over to nip along Negan’s neck. He began to make soft kitten chirps for attention.

“My, my, my. You naughty Omega. I should put you over my knee and turn that ass a beautiful rosy color.” Negan landed a sharp swat on the lush rear, earning a yelp from Rick. Daryl raised his body to reach over to nuzzle a part of Negan’s arm.

“Oh? What are you up to?” Negan grinned. Daryl then tilted his head back, exposing the thick curve of his throat. Negan rumbled again, pleased.

“I just may possibly be claiming that ass tonight.” The larger Alpha growled happily.


	25. Chapter 25

Three months went by since the puppies were born. And already all three infants were crawling around in Negan’s room. Rick was happy being a mother, with two strong Alphas to bond with. The Bond Brothers mated with each other when Rick was still too injured to offer himself to them. But the notion made them closer, Daryl and Rick agreeing that Negan was Prime. Even if Daryl did had to sleep on his stomach for a few days since.

At the moment, Rick was stretched out on a blanket on the floor, his three tumbling pups growling and playing with soft toys. Negan and Daryl agreed that Rick can have some clothes to wear, but still simple and made for easy access for breeding and nursing.

Rick wore a simple halter bralette made from a few scarves that were heavily scent marked by both his Alphas. With the roundness of his breasts, the bralette was more of a necessity at this time.

While he wasn’t given anything for underwear, he did wear a soft sarong that was held up with a neat bow above his hip. To sum up the outfit, he had a thick shawl made from rabbit pelts hanging off his arms.

Looking down at his daughter, Rick smiled as the infant crawled over and patted his breast, cooing. He sat up and undid the clasp of the bralette, exposing his full breasts. Judith cooed happily as she waited to be picked up by her mother. Cradling the baby to his chest, Rick purred as the infant latched on, suckling away at his sweet and rich milk. Judith also purred as she drank, her younger brothers growling and batting each other over a stuffed rabbit one of Negan’s wives made for them. The thought of Negan having wives who thought they had equal access to his babies made his gut churn.

Rick didn’t care that Negan had a harem of willing women. It would have been hypocritical since he had another Alpha to bed with, to deny Negan to limit himself to one partner. But what pissed him off is that he overheard some of the women comment on how THEIR new babies needed some female mothers to look out for them. He was used to being looked down upon by others for being an Omega. But that didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt that people were second-guessing his role as a mother despite being male. 

Chinook and Judas were waiting their turn to nurse. At three and a half months, the Omega born puppies were much more advanced than other infants. Because of this, they knew to take turns nursing off their mother. Negan and Daryl found some formula on a run and used it to give Rick a rest, bonding with the babies in a way that most don’t.

Settling Judith down, Rick picked up Chinook. His runt squealed once he realized it was his turn to eat. He latched on with a ferocity Rick hasn’t seen since Carl was a baby. Chuckling, he reached down to soothe his other son. Judas was purring that he had his mother’s attention.

“How’s my baby mama?” Daryl slipped in and rolled his eyes as Judas growled at him. Rick purred as Daryl moved closer to rub his shoulder with a tenderness only he was allowed to see. Daryl sat down next to his mate, rumbling as he allowed his daughter to crawl in his lap for attention.

“I’m okay. A bit frustrated, but I’ll manage.” Daryl chirped in curiosity.

“Oh?” Rick grumbled and got Chinook to finish nursing. Since he was the smallest, he didn’t eat a lot, not like his older littermates. Judas crawled into his mother’s lap and latched on himself, biting down hard. Rick winced as he began to suckle.

“Little shit. I’ve just been upset that Negan’s wives think they have a right to say I am not enough of a mother to my pups.” Daryl snarled at the comment.

“Like hell they do! Have you told Negan yet?” Daryl asked. Rick shook his head.

“I haven’t. But I will in my own time.” Judas finished eating and removed himself from Rick’s teat. The little pup crawled over to sleep in a cuddle pile with his littermates.

Daryl growled and stood on his knees, removing his belt, and undoing his fly. Rick whined, a soft panic filling his features.

“Please, don’t mock mate me, I didn’t mean to withhold the information from you or Negan.” Rick whimpered. He knew he should have told the larger Alpha, but still…

“Shh…I ain’t mock mating ya. Just a claiming mount. It should help calm your nerves until you can tell Negan.” Daryl soothed. Rick relaxed and moved onto his hands and knees. He pressed his chest to the blankets, parting his legs and exposing his already slickening hole. Daryl started to rumble to soothe his wired mate. Daryl then moved to drape himself over Rick’s back, lining his cock just right to rub against Rick’s hole.

He slipped in, making Rick gasp and mewl as he rutted against his ass. Daryl wrapped his strong arms around Rick newly tapered waist, placing his mouth against a pulse point on Rick’s shoulder, tracing his mating bite mark. Rick whined as Daryl was being very gentle as he humped him.

“Alpha…” he moaned as Daryl’s thickness rubbed against his softening cervix, but he whined as he felt Daryl angle away from the nub.

“Shh… my pretty Omega. As we promised, the next litter is Negan’s. No puppies from me until much later.” Rick let out a gasp as Daryl rolled his hips to brush his cock against Rick’s slick gland. Both were groaning and panting as they coupled.

“Alpha…knot me. Please…” Daryl growled as he bit down on the smooth shoulder of his Omega, rolling his hips so his knot caught in Rick and sealing them together. Rick, sore, fell and collapsed on the blanket, his rear still hiked as Daryl was knotted inside him. Daryl was rumbling as he shifted their bodies to lay side by side. He traced the soft muscles of the Omega’s well fed thighs, holding his legs open for comfort. He also began licking the fresh bite wound on Rick’s shoulder, cleaning it with his tongue. His large hands trailed down to rub the soft skin of Rick’s belly. Although completely healed from giving birth, Rick’s stomach was never going to be plated and firm again. Instead it held a small pouch of flesh, cradling between his hips and pudged a bit from his matured uterus. Now that his body was centered around a more feminine form, his body was not producing the testosterone that gives males their facial and chest hair. He was going to be soft and smooth for the remainder of his days.

Daryl was rumbling and purring as their pups crawled over to cuddle next to their mother’s stomach. Rick gasped one of the pup’s strong little hands pushed down too hard on the growing bump he was forming from Daryl’s cum.

“Easy now. Mama is a bit sore.” Rick nuzzled his curious babies as they were content to rest against their mama. Daryl chuckled, rubbing Rick’s sperm bump.

“Since this is only a comfort breeding, My knot will be going down soon. I won’t release the protein to plug you either.” Content, Daryl rested his head on Rick’s bare shoulder, rumbling as his mate and litter took a much-needed nap.

~~~…

Carl remained close to Negan’s side as he was shown the compound. The underage Omega was nervous as the sleazy looking Alpha that was Negan’s right hand was perversely leering at him. Negan didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he wasn’t too concerned.

“Carl,” Negan ordered. The young teenager flinched, never have experienced an Alpha’s Demand.

“Yes?” Negan smiled at the small boy. He just might be a petite Omega like his father.

“Do you have an idea on what your job might be? Even though you are an Omega, you don’t have to work, since you are one of mine now.” Carl looked around the compound, he noticed that Shane and Merle were loyal soldiers, part of Negan’s army, but only loyal to Rick and Daryl. T-Dog and Dale were in charge of sorting supplies to be distributed with the massive group. Andrea was hardier than some of the woman and asked for guard duty. Carol, the clever woman, was focused on making food and rations. Both Beth and Maggie went to work with the shy doctor of the Sanctuary, with Beth focused on veterinarian practices and figuring out how to till some of the pavement for planting soil. Glenn was a runner, scavenging small things for certain folks in the group and keeping an eye out for more newcomers.

Sophia and Duane happily took the job on caring for the chickens and parts of the garden, planting the seeds they gathered on their journey upcountry and making snares and traps. Rick was Queen, he didn’t need a job just yet.

Daryl also held a higher rank than others and decided to try and provide fresh meat for the Sanctuary as much as he could.

“I don’t know. Mama said to stay near you or Daryl. Is there anything I can do that falls in those perimeters?” Negan chuckled at the nervous boy.

“Not at the moment. But why don’t you go around the compound and check to see what problems they are within the community? Keep notes on that. You’ll be my eyes and ears in the crowd.” Carl grinned at being given a job. Nodding, he went right to work.

An hour into his job, Carl found one of his packmates outside. Beth was using chalk to mark off parts of the concrete for demolition.

“Hey, Carl. Did you find a job for yourself?” Beth asked, standing up and smiling at the younger boy. Carl smiled back.

“I did. I’m just making notes on how things are going around the compound. Is there anything you need for me to write down?” he asked. Beth pondered a bit.

“I need something to break up chunks of the pavement so I can use the soil underneath. I have an idea, but some extra muscle would be welcome,” she replied. Carl made a note on that.

“A jackhammer would be great, but I highly doubt that will be easy to find.” Carl quipped. Beth chuckled.

“Uh…Beth. I have a suggestion.” both teenagers turned to see Eugene shuffling on his feet.

“What is it?” she asked. Eugene cleared his throat.

“We will need sledgehammers, and railroad stakes. By hammering the stakes into the pavement, we can fracture the slabs of tar and rock into bits, moving them afterward and exposing the rich dirt we need. We can hold up the stakes with a pair of bricks, then we can move them around.” Both Carl and Beth made a curious noise.

“That’s…actually not a bad idea,” Beth exclaimed. Carl wrote down the need for stakes and hammers.

“Is there anything else?” he asked. Beth bit her cheek in thought.

“Not that I can figure.” she looked at Eugene.

“I figured that as soon as we can get some crops growing, I can see if I can make a corn fuel.” Eugene pointed out.

“Corn fuel? Like moonshine?” Carl asked.

“More or less.” smiling, Carl waved farewell and went on his way.

~~~…

Rick, for the first time in a long time, left his pups to be watched over by Lily Chambler as he sought out Negan. Many of the men around the Sanctuary whistled at him and his delicate frame. He blushed as several men made suggestive gestures where they think he couldn’t see them. He wrapped his rabbit pelt shawl around his arms. Spring was cooler in Virginia than it was in Georgia, but it was already starting to inch its way into summer.

He found Negan sitting in the mess hall, bored as a few of his wives tried to get his attention. He closed his eyes and allowed the soft scent of his pheromones to waft towards Negan. He smiled as he caught the scent of Negan’s alertness and hype.

“My, my, my. MY Queen. You smell sweeter than a cherry pie and vanilla ice cream.” Negan’s voice echoed over the dull murmur of the group. Rick began to walk over to Negan, silently snarling towards some of the more territorial women around his Alpha. Negan was starting to rumble as Rick slipped into his lap, purring as he publicly displayed his claim on the large man. He did feel a mite bit of pride at smelling the women’s jealousy.

“How come we aren’t allowed to do that?” one of them pouted. Negan chuckled as he nibbled on Rick’s neck, making him purr louder.

“Rick here is an Omega. And we are still new to our bond. He wants attention.” Negan crooned as he gently traced Rick’s lush thighs, stroking the healthy flesh up to his bare rear. Rick mewled and squirmed a bit on Negan’s lap.

“Naughty Omega. I ought to spank you right here.” Negan teased. Rick purred and squirmed again, this time releasing a bit of his slick. Negan groaned. Rick inwardly grinned as he took in his Alpha’s hearty arousal. He stood and splayed his body over the table, presenting. Negan began to rumble louder and stood, undoing his belt, and releasing his thick cock. Many of the wives made murmurs of want at the sight of the thick organ. He reached over and flipped the sarong up over Rick’s ass, exposing his slickening hole. Negan growled low as he caught the faint scent of Daryl’s cum.

“You’ve been having fun, you naughty Omega.” He lined himself with Rick, thrusting in all at once. Rick yowled as he was filled with the larger man. Negan pulled out, snarling as he caught the scent of jealousy from his wives and some of the men. He wrapped his arms around Rick’s tapered waist, holding him possessively as he humped. Rick was yelping and keening as he was fucked thoroughly.

“My pretty Queen. Taking my cock like champ. Such a good Omega.” Negan could already feel his knot trying to catch on Rick’s rim. Around the rutting couple, the women were scowling at the attention Rick was getting

With a snarl, Negan came and bit down on Rick’s shoulder, trapping the smaller man on his knot.

“Not that I mind the sudden bout of sex, but what brought this up?” Negan asked. Rick looked over to the women and snarled at them.

“Those women think they have a right saying I’m not a good mother for my puppies.”


	26. Chapter 26

Both Negan and Daryl were scowling at their pouting Omega. Two months went by since the very public claiming Rick insinuated with Negan. After hearing the upset pleas of their baby mama, Negan publicly announced he was divorcing his harem. While two or three of the women were fine with the announcement, the rest were outraged. Negan gave them a choice: leave Rick and the puppies alone, or banishment from the tight-fisted commune. It took a few days, but the women relented. Rick was pleased.

But now, the Omega was bored and getting restless.

“Please, Alphas. I am getting cooped up. I need to do something productive. I love being a mother, but I need to prod about my surroundings. I won’t go far, and I’ll take a guard, but I need to explore.” Rick hated pleading and begging, but it had to be done.

Negan was starting to stand and pace, gently overstepping the mobile puppies on the floor. Daryl was on the floor with his pups, gently encouraging them to eat semi-solid food. Only Judas ignored his sire.

“Rick, this isn’t Georgia. We don’t know the surroundings.” Daryl explained.

“That’s why I want to explore. I want to see the surroundings, find weak spots to guard, hideouts for more people. I have to do something.” Negan was starting to rumble, but it wasn’t the soothing sounds he normally made around Rick. He was a bit pissed off.

“I need you here. Safe.” Negan’s usually strong voice was soft, meek, as he asked his mate to stay in the den. Rick moved to nuzzle the larger Alpha’s throat, purring to calm him, and releasing his soothing pheromones to help him relax. Negan nipped Rick’s slender neck.

“Alpha, I’ll be okay. I will take a guard with me. Please. I need to do this.” Negan grabbed Rick’s waist, pulling to petite male towards him.

“Aren’t I a good Alpha? Can’t you just take my word and stay here? Safe and sound?” Negan tried again. Rick purred.

“You are a terrific Alpha. But I need to do this for my sake of mind.” Daryl stood after feeding the pups.

“Negan, he’s right. He won’t relax until he is absolute about the pack’s safety. He did this a few times on the road, even pregnant. I had to plug him a few times to get him to rest. I can’t do that all the time. And he is still getting used to breeding with you since you have yet to plug him.” Daryl explained. Negan sighed and reached down to cup Rick’s ample rear.

“…Fine. But both Daryl and I will choose a guard for you. No exceptions.” Already, Rick’s scent spike with pleasure.

“I’ll take it.”

~~~…

Daryl chose T-Dog while Negan chose Arat, a female Alpha within his ranks. Maggie and Carol found some durable clothes for Rick, dressing him similarly to themselves. A soft, plaid blouse with compression fabric sewn in, Form-fitting jeans, and his well loved boots. He had his colt and hatchet as weapons. T-Dog had a rifle and a crowbar for his weapons, a backpack full of medical supplies, and a walkie talkie. Arat held her own gun and a large knife, with a bag of bottled water and Rick’s milk pump. They were ready.

With Arat driving a small van, Rick was surveying the surroundings. They weren’t going too far, about two miles away into the meatier side of DC. T-Dog was silent.

“T-Dog, how’s life in the Sanctuary?” Rick asked, wanting to re-bond with his packmate. T-Dog smiled, his gap-tooth grin wide.

“It’s so wonderful being in a set place. Although working for points is a bit annoying, but it helps keep things regulated. Kinda similar to how it was before the turn. How’s motherhood?” Rick smiled back.

“Two of my puppies are loving the attention, one does not like Daryl. Judas. Negan thinks the pup must have an Oedipus complex so young.” T-Dog chuckled.

“Bet Daryl ain’t finding it so amusing.” even Arat, who only knew Daryl from brief encounters, smiled at the thought.

“We’re here.” pulling the van into a halt, Arat stepped out first. She had strict orders to protect their Queen. Rick slipped out and reached for the air, already feeling less cagey. Pulling out his hatchet, he slipped through the deserted concrete jungle, Arat, and T-Dog right behind him. Arat’s scent was spiking with panic as Rick moved through the city.

“Rick, my Queen. Please let us do the searching.” she hissed. Rick growled low in his chest.

“I ain’t a weakling. I know how to move silently. I need to do this.” He found an unlucky walker and quickly ended it. He continues his prowl.

An hour going by, Rick had the small group pausing by a bridge, overlooking the litter filled water of a river. Arat remained on guard as T-Dog slipped away to take a piss. Rick rubbed his swollen chest. He needed to expel the milk.

“Arat. Do you still got the pump?” the female Alpha nodded and moved to hand the device to her Queen. Rick undid his shirt, exposing his plump chest. Arat looked away, giving Rick a sense of privacy.

As he was expressing his milk, Rick felt the hairs on his nape prickle. There was danger nearby. Apparently, Arat sensed it too. While still expressing, Rick scanned the roads for danger. He instead saw a group of men in the distance, their scents sour with ill intentions. And they were close enough to spot him.

“My, my, my. Two beautiful ladies right in front of us.” Rick fought the scowl on his face at being called a woman but didn’t correct them. The leader of the men, a man who could have been handsome if it wasn’t the sleaze oozing from his eyes and pores, was approaching both him and Arat.

“My Queen. You need to run.” Arat whispered, calmly placing herself in front of Rick’s gentler form.

“I can’t. Not with you or T-Dog,” he whispered back. Arat noticed he was keeping his voice soft, and light. Feminine.

“You have to run. These men will hurt you.” she hissed.

“And you.” he hissed back. By then the leader was closer.

“Hello, there ladies. I’m Joe. By how clean and plump you two are, you must have a decent hideout.” Joe bowed to both Rick and Arat. 

“We’re fine. Please leave us.” Arat snarled, her voice dropping into an Alpha’s snarl. Joe grinned and backed off.

“Well then. Looks like we an Alpha here. I’m guessing this milking bitch here is yours?” he grinned. Arat snarled again.

“Leave my Queen alone.”

“Ooh. A Queen. She must be some fine ass. Bet you bitched her, that’s why she’s milking herself.” Rick remained silent. He knew that his being silent makes it easier for his chances to live. Joe then turned to him, glaring in confusion.

“…No. It can’t be.” Joe then reached out and pulled Rick closer to him. He then pulled open his shirt, exposing his full breasts. Behind them, the group of men made a slue of raunchy noises at the sight of Rick’s full figure. Joe then reached down and cupped Rick’s groin.

“Well, I’ll be damned. The bitch is an Omega.” He turned and gave his group a look, and they raised their weapons. Joe then turned and gripped Rick’s throat, choking him until he passed out.

~~~…

Daryl was blushing as Negan gently, ever so gently, caressed his ass, happily playing with the thick muscular rear of his Bond Brother. The younger Alpha was nude, laid out on the bed on his stomach. Negan was shirtless, but that was all. The puppies were being tended to by the Greene sisters, so the two Alphas were all alone.

“So many scars. Such patchwork of hardships.” Negan leaned down to kiss Daryl’s scars inch by inch. The younger Alpha shuddered as Negan licked a stripe of one of the scars.

“Turn over, I want to see that pretty Alpha cock that helped make the three cutest babies ever to be born.” blushing, Daryl moved onto his back, parting his legs and raising his knees just slightly.

“How beautiful. Such a lovely cock.” Negan leaned down and placed a kiss on the fleshy organ. Daryl shuddered again.

“Don’t. Please.” Daryl whispered. Negan smiled and draped his larger body over Daryl’s chest.

“Oh, Daryl. Are you going into a Rut?” he cooed. Daryl curled in a semi ball, embarrassed.

“Shh…don't worry. I’ll be joining you. Remember? You joined my Rut, and now I will join yours. And our pretty baby mama will be entering a sympathy Heat… speaking of Rick, where is he? He should be back by now.”

Daryl shot up, howling as he felt through his bond Rick’s terror, hurt, and rage. Negan joined in as he felt through Daryl.

“Rick…we have to find him. Something went wrong.” stumbling out of the bed, Daryl slipped on a cleanish shirt and his jeans. He quickly tied on his boots and grabbed his weapons. Negan also was dressed and had his bat.

“Get your brother. And anyone else who will be useful. I’ll grab some men as well.” Daryl nodded and went searching.

After a few minutes, Daryl had Merle, Shane, and Andrea by his side. Negan came over with Dwight, Dwayne, and Fat Joey. Both Alpha’s noticed that the other had flickering red eyes.

“Something happened with Rick. We are going to go find him and bring our Queen home.” Negan snarled. Daryl was also snarling, pacing around the group. Shane was also snarling.

“Who the fuck took my friend?” he growled.

“We don’t know. But we will find out.”

~~~…

Rick woke up with a headache. And nude. He was cuffed, and sitting on a scratchy blanket, while the group of men was eating some strong-smelling meat and drinking the bottles of his milk.

“Joe, Gareth. The he-she is awake.” Rick blushed at the slur as the sleazy leader and a man with long hair and a crooked leer turned to face him. Rick glanced down at the roasting slabs of milk. It smelled like pork, but it was too dark. He had a bad feeling.

“Well, Good evening, Omega.” Joe crouched down and grinned at Rick, eyeing his gentle body. Behind him, Gareth was holding a bottle of something that looked like cooking oil. He handed the bottle to a slim, gnarled old woman. She took the bottle and moved over to Rick. Rick tried to move away but yelped as he felt something sharp dig into his ankle. Looking at the object, he fought back a whine as barbed wire was looped into a chain around his ankle, any movement gave way towards the barbs digging into his tendon. If he moved, he would cripple himself.

“Good girl. I won’t hurt you.” The woman then poured some of the oil into her hands, moving her head in way that it signaled some of Joe’s men to pull his arms and lay him on his belly and chest. The crone then began to massage the oil into his skin. Rick was trembling.

“Omega.” Joe reached out and grabbed a handful of Rick’s curls, pulling his head up.

“Be a good girl, and we won’t hurt you…too much.” Joe then ran his hand over Rick’s shoulders, humming to himself as he cupped a breast. The old woman was still massaging him, gently manipulating his thighs.

“Where are my friends? Where’s Arat?” he asked, his voice slightly hoarse with panic. Joe grinned.

“The Alpha and the Negro? My boys had some fun with her. As for the Negro…well, He’s probably a rotter on the streets by now.” Rick bit back a wail for his friends but yelped as the old woman was now rubbing oil on his buttocks. She seemed to be playing with the meat of his ass.

“You are a thick girl, aren’t ya? Must have a lovely husband to keep you fattened.” the crone cackled. Gareth then crouched next to Joe.

“She’s a bit masculine for my tastes,” the remark made several of the group chuckle, “But she’ll be perfect for the others in the herd.”

“Herd? You’re going to feed me to walkers?” Rick rasped out, scared. Gareth chuckled.

“No. But we do need a steady food source.” Rick paled. He couldn’t be saying what he thinks he is. Gareth grinned. He motioned his head to make the old woman move away. Once she did he pulled Rick to his feet and threw him over his shoulder. Since he was still bound, Rick remained still as Gareth then placed him on a pile of tarps next to the fire that was roasting the strong meat.

“You move, you join the Alpha bitch. Understand?” Rick nodded. He wasn’t going to go far anyway. He had no idea where he is. Gareth undid the barbed wire bondage but kept Rick’s hands bound. Once free, the skinny man stepped away, and Joe sat down next to him, pulling his body closer.

“Despite that skinny dick, you are a beauty, Omega. I’m claiming you for mine.” as he said that, many of the other men made protesting noises.

“Shut up. I found her, I’m keeping her as mine. Once the bitch starts producing stock, you can have her after that.” Rick felt his breath hitch.

“What am I going to be used as?” Rick asked, already edging into a panic attack. Joe traced the bite marks on his shoulder.

“The Termites need food. And my guys need warm holes to fill. You are going to provide both.” Joe then pulled Rick’s stunned body into his lap.

“I bet you cry real pretty.” Joe then scooped Rick up and took him to a corner of the camp. He placed him on a warmed sleeping bag. Two men came over.

“Hold her down. She’ll fight me at first.” Joe began to undo his jeans as one man turned Rick onto his stomach, while the other pinned him down. The man who turned him stuffed a salty cloth into his mouth.

“We don’t want her screaming and drawing in rotters now, do we?” Rick then felt Joe line his cock with his orifice, and plunge in.

~~~…

Negan and Daryl fell to their knees with heart rendering howls. Both Dwight and Merle rushed to their leaders.

“Daryl!”

“Negan!” Both Alphas were no longer howling, but instead were giving out loud sobs.

“Dare? Little brother?” Merle asked. Daryl was still sobbing, Merle hasn’t heard his brother make such a sound since their daddy last beat him in front of their mother.

“Negan? Sir?” Dwight asked, full of concern. Negan was letting out heartbreaking wails, tears streaming down his face.

“Rick…” Daryl keened. Negan reached out for his Bond Brother, still crying. Daryl reached out as well.

“Alphas. What’s wrong with Rick?” Shane asked, his voice pitching high with panic. Daryl glanced up at the larger man. His blue eyes were red with rage and grief.

“It’s Rick. He’s been…He’s been…” Daryl stammered. Negan held onto the smaller Alpha.

“Rick’s been raped.”


	27. Chapter 27

Rick winced as he rose onto his knees. He ignored the trickling of unwanted sperm and blood dripping from his hole. Joe was asleep, but he had the barbed wire noose around his ankle again, keeping him close. With daylight just starting to ease on through the building, Rick saw her. Arat. He let out a choked cry for the female Alpha. 

Arat was missing both her legs and an arm. Her shirt was torn open, exposing the bruised flesh of her breasts. Rick bit back a wail as he saw, glistening with her still fresh blood, two meat hooks going through her collar bone. 

“Arat…” he gasped out. His cry made her move. 

“My…my Queen. I’m sorry. I tried. I tried so hard.” she choked out. Some of her own blood was bubbling around her mouth. Rick knew what that meant: punctured lung. And in these strenuous times, that was a death sentence. 

“Don’t speak Arat. Save your strength. Negan and Daryl will come for us.” Arat choked out a soft laugh. 

“Not us. You. You’re their mate, their beloved Queen. They’ll come for you.” she coughed up some more blood froth. 

“My Queen. Don’t eat any of the meat they give you. These men…they’re wendigos. Cannibals.” Rick wanted to reach out to the woman, comfort her. 

“I know. I realized that last night. I’m breeding stock to them.” he explained. Arat smiled, her face paling as the light got stronger. 

“My Queen. Make them pay.” Arat asked. Rick knew this was going to be her last wish. He nodded. 

One by one, the cannibalistic men woke up, moving over to Arat to sliver off some of her remaining thigh meat. She was so far gone in her suffering, it didn’t bother her. Joe and his group also woke up. Joe was perversely nuzzling Rick’s soft stomach. 

“My, my. Let’s start the day out fun.” He then pulled Rick close, cupping his cock. 

“Hmm…Hey Gareth…We don’t need this piece of her, right?” Rick paled. 

“No… NO!” he began to struggle. Joe made a snarling sound and flipped Rick onto his stomach and began to deliver brutal blows to his buttocks. Rick gasped out and tried to wriggle away from the beating. This was nothing like the loving, but strict touches of his Alphas. Around them, the men and surprisingly a few women laughed as he was “punished for his naughtiness.” 

“Stop… Please, stop…” Rick whimpered as Joe continued to beat his ass. Joe’s men laughed. 

“She’s crying beautifully, doesn’t she?” Joe sneered, still beating Rick’s buttocks until a deep purple, some thick welts forming in the shape of palms. Joe finally stopped as Rick’s ass was well beyond red and heavy with bloody welts and deep bruises. 

“Damn. My hand’s sore. Look how pretty her ass is.” Joe swatted Rick once more, making him whine. Rick went limp as he sobbed from the pain. Joe grabbed Rick’s curls, pulling him up onto his knees. 

“You gonna behave now? Be a good girl?” Joe demanded. Rick nodded but remained silent. Joe released Rick’s hair, letting him drop and curl into a ball. 

Something inside Rick began to burn, something like rage, but ten times stronger. It didn’t burn hot but like the biting of frost. He knew what it was: Omega Blood Rage. 

~~~… 

It was Andrea who found T-Dog. Or rather, the walker he became. She let out a cry as her once vibrant friend was rasping and shuffling towards her. Behind her, Merle and Shane made choked sounds at their dead friend. Andrea turned and buried her head in Shane’s shirt, sobbing as Merle went over to put T-Dog to rest. Daryl knelt by the body, a silent prayer for his friend.

“Whoever took our Queen and killed our friends…they will pay.” Dwight snarled out. Dwayne and Fat Joey scanned the area, hoping to see some sign of either Rick or Arat. He saw nothing. Negan was starting to snarl and pace around the small group. Daryl joined him.

“I can feel Rick’s rage. Something happened.” Negan mentioned. Daryl was snarling as he let the rage wash over him. Both stood straight as lodgepole pines, the air around them vibrating with the ice-cold rage from their missing Queen. Since Daryl’s bond with Rick was stronger, he reached out.

Daryl closed his eyes, tracing the tugging in his soul for Rick. He hissed through his teeth as he found Rick half of the bond. Through the bond, he felt Rick’s grief, his shame, his guilt…the Frostbite of his tempered Rage. He could feel some of the physical wounds on Rick as well. The tearing of a forced breeding, the tight twinges of unexpressed milk, razor wire around the ankles, the bruises on his rear. He felt something positive then; the hope and love the Omega has for his Alphas.

“Rick’s in bad shape. But he’s waiting for us.” Daryl muttered. Negan clasped Daryl’s shoulder, using him as an anchor to reach out to Rick.

“Please…Can you tell us where you are? Anything will help.” Negan spoke out loud, but his words were heard and felt through the bond. With Rick’s far-reaching help, both Alphas smelled roasting meat, warm water, dusty bricks, and the stink of rotting bones.

“Omega…we need visuals,” Daryl whispered. Both Negan and Daryl almost wept with glee as they saw through Rick’s eyes. They saw a slue of men and women, uncommonly well-fed for this day and age. They saw the soft litter of silver maples, whitewashed roofs, and clean metal hooks. Negan opened his eyes.

“I know where he is,” he stated. Daryl was vibrating with tempered energy. Merle, Shane, and Dwight waited as the other three formed a slight guard around the group.

“Where is he?” Daryl asked. Negan’s lips twisted into a snarl, his hazel eyes being engulfed in Alpha red. Daryl’s own blue eyes did the same.

“He’s in a slaughterhouse.”

~~~…

Rick remained still as the old woman approached him again, this time wearing gloves. He remained still as her hands roughly massaged his taut chest. Rick sighed as the pressure gave way to the release of milk. The crone was massaging his chest as another woman, with a face just as cruel, held small glass bottles to the leaking fluid. Joe was nearby, chortling with his cannibalistic comrades.

“Be a good girl now. We need every drop to grow healthy stock.” the crone crooned. After a while, he filled six of those bottles but wasn’t completely empty. The crone and the cruel woman took the bottles over to an ice chest. Rick laid himself on the dirty blanket he was on. He could feel the Omega Rage growing as one of the men slivered off a bit of Arat’s mangled body. She was strong, considering she was still alive after such mutilations. He glanced over to Joe. The man locked eyes and walked over.

“What is it?” he muttered, taking pleasure as Rick lowered his body to the floor.

“Can I… Can I feed my friend some of my milk?” he kept his voice soft as he asked. Joe grinned.

“Of course you can, sweetheart. Gareth! grab the hanging meat and bring her over to my lady. She wants to see her friend.” the men around them laughed as Gareth grabbed a few men to lift Arat off the hooks. The female alpha gasped as her mangled body was brought over to Rick.

“My Queen. What are you doing?” she gasped out. Rick cradled her head as he lowered his body enough, so his still full breast was close enough to the female Alpha to nurse.

“Drink. You need to eat.” Arat nodding and although still hesitant, latched on, gently suckling down the rich milk. Around them, the cannibalistic men leered hungrily as Rick tended to his friend.

  
Joe had his minion hand Arat back on the hook as he sat next to Rick. Rick could feel the icy rage building as he watching another one of Gareth’s folks sliver off flesh from the remains of Arat’s thighs. Earlier, Rick felt the soft mental touches of Daryl reaching through his bond. He sighed as he felt the longing and worry of his Alphas. Joe was casually playing with Rick’s breasts, making the Rage filled Omega winced from the harsh ministrations. He closed his eyes to reach out to his mates once more. He smiled.

“What are you smiling about?” Joe growled out. Rick bared his teeth.

“I’m going to kill you, painfully,” he promised. Joe laughed, drawing attention to them. The other men and women laughed.

“You? You’re gonna kill me? I highly think you are in a position to make threats.” Before Joe can continue, one of his men fell over.

“What the fuck?” Shoving Rick to the side, Joe investigated his fallen comrade. A shiny bolt was through his chest. Two more fell over. And soon, the door was kicked open, revealing to red-eyed men, snarling. Rick smiled and crooned out. His Alphas are here.

Daryl shot two more men as they ran out of the building, only to be picked off by the others. Negan relished in their shouts of surprise and fear. Good. He then turned to snarl at the silver-haired man who now held Rick close to his chest. Both Alphas were snarling as they took in the scent of Rick’s blood, and tainted seed, along with his nude and bruised form.

“Back off! This bitch is mine.” the man shouted, bringing a knife to trace the pulse point of Rick’s bruised throat. Both Negan and Daryl paused, but still remained snarling. They glanced quickly over at their shared mate. Rick’s normally summer blue eyes were glazed over with Gold. Omega gold. Joe lifted Rick's throat with a free hand.

“I have to admit, she is a beauty. I’ll take good care of her.” Rick took his chance, and latched on to his throat, tearing a thick chunk of flesh from the muscular neck. Joe gargled on his blood, falling to his knees, and releasing Rick from his grasp. Rick still had the barbed wire around his ankle and quickly moved to have that bit of metal wrapped around Joe’s neck, pulling, slicing through the remaining tendons. It didn’t take long for Joe to bleed out. The man finally dead, Rick turned to his Alphas and collapsed to the floor.

~~~…

Shane and Dwight watched as Andrea, Merle, and Dwayne finished tying up the pricks who tried to escape. Fat Joey, despite his size, was actually very nimble and pinned several of the folks down while they tried to escape. Merle delivered a vicious kick to one of the sides of the captives, making them moan in pain.

“Fucker. Be glad that’s all I’m doing!” Merle delivered another kick.

“Merle! We don’t know if he was completely responsible. Let’s wait until the Alphas get back.” Shane ordered, for once the voice of reason. Andrea kicked her captive.

“Doesn’t matter.” A familiar two-note whistle shot through the air. The group looked up, noticing Negan in the window on the third floor. The six members watched for Negan’s signal.

“Kill them.” Andrea nodded and delivered three bullets into three heads. Merle stabbed his bayonet prosthetic into the brain of the captive he was kicking. Everyone else followed suit. They left the bodies to rot as they head up to their leaders.

Daryl was cradling an unconscious Rick, his face twisted from weeping. Negan was lifting something off of a meat hook. Andrea gasped as she realized it wasn’t a what, but a who. Dwight, Fat Joey, and Dwayne let out sobs as they noticed who was on the hook.

“Arat…” Andrea wailed as the limbless woman was gently placed him on the ground. Negan was tightening his grip on his Lucille, livid.

“She’s still alive. But barely. These fuckers were cannibals. They ate…” Negan turned to beat the beheaded corpse of Joe, pulverizing the stiff into nothing but ground meat. Shane walked past the irate Alpha to his friend.

“Oh, Rick.” Shane was appalled by the numerous bruises that painted Rick’s once freckled, creamy skin. The normally gentle Omega was covered in small nicks all about his body, blood still trickling from some cuts on his rear and neck. His face was also bruised but was surprisingly serene. Daryl was gently cleaning off the filth from Rick with a bandana, still crying at the discovered damage of his beloved mate.

“Shane?” Shane glanced down as Rick opened his eyes at his friend.

“Rick, brother.” Shane waited for permission, Daryl nodded and allowed Rick to embrace his friend.

“I’m alright. Or I will be. Where’s Arat?” he asked. Shane choked back a sob.

“She’s over there.” Rick stood and limped over to his dying comrade. Arat was awake, her breath shuddering and gasping as her final moment was cascading towards her.

“My Queen. I was right, they came for you,” she whispered. Rick scoffed.

“They came for US. Both of us. We’re safe now.” Arat smiled at her Queen.

“You should go now. Your puppies need you.” She whispered. Rick knelt by her side, running his roughened hands through her short hair.

“The pups are safe at the sanctuary. You need me now.” Arat smiled and did her best to lean into Rick’s hand.

“Stay with me? My mama died before the turn.” Rick nodded and curled next to Arat, using his body to give her the comfort she longed for.

Arat slipped into a calming sleep at sunset. She never woke up.


	28. Chapter 28

Carl felt his chest throb in pain as he heard his three infant siblings whined for their mama. It has been three days since he went missing, and the triplets were not taking formula. Sophia, Carol, and Beth were trying to console the poor infants as they cried. His chest throbbed again. He frowned.

Beth came over with Chinook, gently bouncing him to calm him down, but it wasn’t working. He held out his arms for his baby brother.

“Carl, I can’t get him to calm down. Maybe the touch of an Omega would help?” she asked. Carl shrugged.

“Might as well.” he cradled his brother near his twinging chest, trying to purr, but lacked the rich caress of the sound his father had. Chinook finally stopped crying but turned and tried to suckle on Carl’s chest. The young Omega gasped.

“That’s it.” He carefully held his brother in his left arm and used his right to removed the buttons on his shirt, exposing his tiny buds. Carol and Sophia watched as Carl then let Chinook latch on and nurse. The infant stopped whining and was now doing his scratchy purrs as he drunk. Carl let out a laugh.

“I’m…making milk. I can feed my siblings.” Chinook got his fill, but Carl felt that he could feed the others. Trading the runt with Judith, Carl smiled as she latched on and fed.

“I don’t think I can get Judas some milk. I’m running empty.” Carl whispered. Carol and Beth began making another bottle of formula to give to Judith and Judas.

After a few minutes, Judith whined as she could not get any more milk, but she happily took the bottle of formula. Judas didn’t latch on, but he curled in Carls’ arms and purred as he took in his older sibling’s soft Omega scent.

“I think I can get him to take the bottle now.” Sophia handed the bottle to Carl, and the whole group smiled as Judas scowled and drank his fill.

“The puppies are going to be okay. Now we just have to wait for mama.”

~~~…

Meanwhile, Dale was sitting near the roof, keeping a steady watch on the small woodland behind the Sanctuary as several children were playing in the open field. He wasn’t the only guard, but he was the oldest, he noticed. It’s been three days since Negan and Daryl took off to find Rick. Since finding refuge in the Sanctuary, Dale noticed that younger members of the “pack” were growing apart, finding their own niches to fit it. Dale, being one of the elderly, was given light duty, he preferred to be on guard protecting the underage members of the community. Duane was shadowing under Dale, following and learning. Since he was one of the youngest members of the community, he was usually ignored by the others. Dale loved the child. He was creative.

“Dale, When is mama coming back?” the boy asked. Dale shrugged.

“Soon I hope. Negan’s wives are getting bold with the puppies.”

~~~…

Daryl found some stale and possibly expired supplements. Popping two of them, he prayed it was enough to suppress his Rut until they were back to the Sanctuary. For the time being, he and Negan were gently scent-marking Rick, licking the bruises and tears over his body. Both Alphas bit back angry snarls as they tasted seed that was not from either of them. But because of the bond, Rick flinched and whined, using his gentler pheromones to calm his Alphas.

“Shh...Don’t fret my Queen. I’m not angry at you. We are just trying to soothe our inner Alphas and making sure you are alright.” Negan crooned, nuzzling Rick’s bruised throat, allowing his muskier pheromones to try and soothe his Omega. Daryl rumbled, trying to calm him as well.

“Can we…Can we just go back now? I have been away from my puppies for a few days now. I need my pups.” Rick asked, his voice hoarse and low. Negan rumbled as well.

“I know my Queen. Your babies need their mother. But you are still very injured. I’ve sent Merle and Dwight to go grab the car we stashed away. By the time they returned, it’ll be dark, and we shouldn’t travel at night. In the morning we will leave.” Negan whispered, wrapping Rick with his thick leather coat. Daryl took off the undershirt he wore and gave that to his wounded mate. Now being covered in the relaxing scents of his Alphas, Rick seemed to visibly calm down and relax.

“Daryl, Negan? Can I talk to Rick in private? We won’t leave the room.” Shane asked as he approached. Both Alphas nodded and allowed Shane to move Rick closer to the window, letting his more petite comrade bask in the late afternoon sun.

“Shane?” Rick asked. Shane let out a sob and grabbed Rick, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Oh, Rick.” Shane held his smaller friend as he cried, finally releasing the pent up emotions he kept from his mates.

~~~~~~~

When Rick first presented at 16, both his parent had different responses. His mother no longer acknowledged him as a son. Instead, she began to treat him as a woman, destroying all his masculine clothes and only allowing him her second-hand clothing. After his first Heat, Ruth Grimes began addressing Rick as Rickie, or Erica. Rick hated it. Being the only Omega in his town did not help much. The Grimes family was very influential in Blue Ridge, Georgia, so not a lot of the townsfolk went against Ruth and Arnold Grimes. Any time he tried to keep something masculine for himself, Ruth became enraged and occasionally physically abusive. Rick lost count of how many times his mother struck him hard enough to form black bruises. At least her make-up lessons got good use.

Arnold Grimes, however, did not give a shit that his son had ABO. He was more pissed that he wasn’t an Alpha. Arnold was very anti-Omega. His side of the family was known to have at least one Alpha per generation, but instead of getting the top of the line of sons...he got a Bitch. He couldn’t even look at Rick, or Erica as Ruth called him. Rick never bulked up from sports before he presented, and since then, Ruth canceled every male-oriented sport and extracurricular activity, instead began signing Rick up for more feminine based classes such as cooking classes, home care, and various forms of art. Arnold did notice that while Rick never bulked up, he did flesh out in an appealing way. Softer shapes in his arms and legs, rounder hips, tiny waist… Rick would make some fine Alpha sons or daughters. He began grooming Rick into being a perfect little bride, not hiding his lust from Ruth. Ruth actually approved of Arnold to make a true woman out of “Erica” and helped gather everything for “her” deflowering ceremony, which she copied from reading her favorite book. But luckily, he never got the chance.

When Rick turned 19, he took off to Atlanta, where Omegas could have more rights. Shane followed him, but unlike the citizens of Blue Ridge, Shane was very vocal on calling Rick his brother, his best man, and any male name he could think of. When joining the Academy in Atlanta, Shane made it known he would not join unless his “brother” could join as well. It just so happened that Rick was just what the police needed. Omega pheromones worked better as a mood relaxer than tasing anyone who was too aggressive from drugs or imbalances in their brains. Rick married Lori after graduating from the Academy, relocating to Senoia, Georgia, King County. Shane followed.

Rick and Lori tried for a child for six years, but with Rick being an Omega, it was very unlikely he had fertile sperm. It was Anniversary Luck that Lori got pregnant on their seventh year as husband and wife. They were given the notice that their baby would either be a plain female or an Omega male. Both accepted this fact, their love for their child would kill any prejudiced emotions that may bloom.

After Carl was born, Ruth and Arnold tried to reconnect with their “son” but Lori was also from Blue Ridge. She knew what the older Grimes did to Rick for three years. Both new parents made damn sure that Ruth and Arnold were not allowed within 3000 feet of Carl. Ruth and Arnold passed away two years later, alone. Rick’s sister left the family a year after he presented, so everything was left to their “daughter Erica” in their will. Rick burnt it.

~~~~~~~

Shane held Rick as he murmured soothing notes for the Omega. He was also crying. He remembered when Ruth was bragging that her “daughter” was going to be a proper woman by the end of the summer. It was sheer luck that he was going to Atlanta for the summer and took Rick along on his Nineteenth birthday.

“Is there something wrong with me? Why I was treated as such? Just for being Omega?” Rick asked, his face feeling raw from crying.

“There is not a damn thing wrong with you, Rick. You did your best on being the best son for your parents. And they couldn’t accept the fact you can get pregnant, just because you are a rare Omega. The men who took you are just as bad as Ruth and Arnold. You did nothing wrong. You are an amazing father to Carl, a wonderful mother to your puppies, and a strong leader for our group. Daryl chose you not because you were an Omega, but because you are also kind, gentle, beautiful, and ruthless. Negan found you strong, beautiful, and powerful. And if you want to search for the ends of the Earth, then I will follow you. Daryl will Follow you. Merle, Andrea, Beth, Maggie, Carol, Dale, and even Negan, will follow you. And we would help you protect your pups,” Shane could feel the tension bleeding from Rick’s shuddering frame. He turned his head to see Negan and Daryl fighting back choked cries as they agreed with him. Andrea was also nodding in agreement. Dwayne and Fat Joey seemed confused, but Shane knew they will follow Negan.

“Come on. Go to your Alphas. They will help you more than I can.” Rick purred and gently scent marked Shane as he limped over to his whimpering mates. Both Alphas began peppering Rick with soft kisses, giving light touches to ease his fear, and allowing their sharper and spicier musk to massage the Omega’s body. Shane turned to the bodies of Rick’s captors.

“I hope you are burning in Hell. Over and over and over.” he snarled softly at the corpses. He expected no answer and turned to head back with his group as they tended to their injured Queen.


	29. Chapter 29

It has been a little over a week since Rick was finally brought back to the Sanctuary. Daryl went into Rut which hit like a typhoon, but Rick…Rick was refusing to offer comfort for his mate. From what Andrea relayed to the pack, it was understandable. In fact, Rick hasn’t left the apartments he shared with Daryl and Negan. The only ones allowed in were Carl and the other children.

Andrea sighed as she leaned back against Shane’s broader frame. The large man was also listless since they’ve returned. Even Merle.

“Shane?” Andrea asked. Shane grunted but waited for her to continue. The two were patrolling around the Sanctuary, eliminating untethered walkers and keeping an eye out for more of Joe’s allies. They were currently taking a break on the return, resting by a burnt-out car.

“…IS what happened to Rick common? I overheard a bit of your talk, but I’m curious. Are people so cruel to Omegas?” Andrea asked. Shane made a soft hiss through his teeth.

“Rick has been through a lot. More than anyone should go through. Hell, this end of the world shit? It’s more of a blessing for my brother. He didn’t have to tiptoe or hide, he could be himself! But those men…the ones that killed T-Dog and Arat? They ruined that for him. He was finally happy, finally free, and those men stole that from him!” Shane was now curled slightly as he cried. The large man continued to cry, the torrents of emotion floating from his body. Andrea kept a vigil for the man as he mourned the pain for his brother in all but blood.

~~~…

Daryl was deep in the throes of his Rut as he rubbed his cheek against the doorway that connected to the nursery. He was rumbling, letting out soft growls as he took in the scent of his mate. Negan was pacing around the room, almost as caught up in the throes as Daryl. But since he was more dominant, he had more control. The younger Alpha was making soft chuffing sounds. Daryl pressed his forehead to the door frame.

“Omega…I need you. I need you so much it hurts.” Daryl crooned out. He whined as he caught the light scent of milk, slick and panic. He could hear his pups squeaking and whimpering as their mother kept them close to himself.

“Omega…” Daryl whined. He could smell Rick. He was so close…but he won’t force himself on his still injured mate. Rut or not, he wasn’t going to force himself on Rick. Daryl whined again, moving to press his back on the door frame. He was panting as he unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his thick, red cock. He began to thrust into his palm, his hand holding one of the scarves that Rick used as a bralette. It was a shitty substitute, but it would have to suffice.

Negan watched as his Bond Brother jacked off into the scarf. His knot won’t form unless in a body, but this must be torturous for the younger male. Negan knew what he had to do. He began to strip, his own cock flushed with the sympathetic hormones coursing through his broader body. Once nude, Negan fished out of his discarded jeans some pheromone rich lube. He began to coat his fingers in the slick. Daryl’s head popped up from his rutting and took in a deep breath. The pheromones were artificial, but still potent enough to draw the younger Alpha’s attention.

He wasn’t expecting Rick to snarl from behind the door.

Rick came running out of the room with a snarl, his eyes burning with the Omega gold as he scanned the room for the other “Omega.” Negan fought back a laugh at the possessiveness from his and Daryl’s shared mate. The slender male’s honey gold eyes zeroed in on the slick on Negan’s fingers. He snarled again, already trying to prowl towards the larger male, yet paused as he felt the rough but still gentle hands caressing his rump.

Daryl was crooning as he felt the supple flesh under his palm. His cock was a deep and angry color. Rick turned and began to nuzzle Daryl, cooing, and chirping as he helped the Alpha undress completely. Negan chuckled but went back to work slicking up his fingers. He winced slightly as his thick fingers prodded and slipped into his clenched hole. He hissed at the subtle burn from his inner muscles stretching. He groaned as he felt something send depraving pleasure up his spine. Oh, it was his prostate. He continued to stretch and prep his body.

~~~…

Rick knew, deep in his mind, that he could not allow himself to be mounted by Daryl just yet. But the gruff Alpha needed a hole to fill. Could he use his mouth, but he never had an Alpha knot his mouth before. He went back to crooning and purring, easing Daryl’s primed body to relax. The Alpha whined and nipped along the soft fat on his shoulders.

“I’m here. Alpha.” Rick was nuzzling Daryl’s bare chest, purring as he felt the other male rumble to match his vocalization. Daryl whined but kept his hands down, gripping his cock in almost a painful vice. Rick replaced Daryl’s hand with his own, gently stroking the hot skin.

“Omega. I need you.” he moaned. Rick whined back, licking along Daryl’s neck as he did so.

“Rick, Step aside.” Negan began to crawl over to Daryl. Rick scowled as he took in the artificial stink of Omega pheromones radiating from both Negan’s hand and his ass. He felt his lips curl into a snarl. It was more of a reflex than a conscious motion.

Negan cleared his throat and turned, presenting his muscular rear end to Daryl. The younger Alpha seemed to have perked at the notion and began rumbling. Negan then let out a whine. It was too rough to be the call of an Omega, but it was enough to get Daryl to pull away from Rick and drape his slightly smaller body over Negan’s lightly haired back. Daryl was rumbling as he slowly, painfully slowly, pressed his aching cock deep inside Negan’s thicker body. The larger Alpha hissed as he felt his muscles strain to stretch.

“Oh, fuck. This hurts more than I thought.” Negan whimpered. Rick moved over to lick and nip Negan’s neck, purring to relax the larger male.

“You’re body wasn’t made for this, like mine is. You don’t have the extra elastin, like I do, or natural slick. This will hurt.” Negan pressed his forehead against Rick’s soft shoulder, rumbling as well as Daryl continue to push in. It took way too long for the younger Alpha to bottom out.

~~~~

Despite what people think, Rut doesn’t make an Alpha into a mindless fucking machine. The urge to breed is multiplied, sure. And so is the chance of pregnancy with either Omegas or nonpresented females. Rut is a body’s way of bringing packs together, insuring bloodlines, and purging excess hormones. Rut does not cause Alphas to rape Omegas or anyone, the pheromones released during Rut actually repel unwanted partners. Only those of the Alpha’s choosing can get near the Rut induced individual, like consenting sexual partners, mates, pups, or siblings. If an Omega that is close to the Alpha enters a conjoined Heat, it is the Omega who is in charge of the breeding process. If the Alpha has a partner, but they haven’t consented to breed, the Alpha would start to scent mark the nest where their partner resides.

Alphas can be more dangerous when in Rut, more territorial, and aggressive if forced to breed with n unwanted partner or forced outside their designated safety area. If anything, interested Omegas will seek out the Alpha as a subtle intent of forming family packs, not the other way around.

~~~~

Negan was panting as Daryl rumbled and nuzzled his neck as he humped him. The older Alpha was sure that his orifice tore from the penetration, slicking him up some more with blood instead of lube. Rick kept in front of him, purring to him and Daryl as they mated.

“Ah! Daryl…that hurts!” Negan whined. He never truly bottomed for any partner, male or female, before today, so he was, in a sense, a virgin.

Daryl whined but slowed down his thrusts, licking Negan’s neck but keeping a relaxed eye on Rick’s mild form. He wanted to be closer to Rick, so he draped his body over Negan’s back, resting his palms on Negan’s wrists, keeping his blue eyes on Rick’s bluer orbs. He let out a soft chuffing noise as he continued to rut within Negan.

Negan let out a loud, wanton moan as Daryl’s thick organ pressed expertly on his prostate. He let out another as Rick, trying to help, leaned in to suck a hickey on his neck. Daryl chuffed again, already speeding up his thrusts again. The younger Alpha leaned out to gently kiss Rick, capturing his soft, plush lips. Negan moaned again, kind of enjoying the fact he was just a hole for Daryl, that he was being used for nothing but a fuck hole while Daryl shared passion with Rick. He moaned again as he also caught the soft smell of slick trickle from Rick’s own body. It seems he was affected by the pheromones of Rut. But he knew the slender Omega would not breed with them. He doesn’t blame him. He was still recovering mentally from his rape.

~~~…

Carl was in the nursery too. So were Duane and Sophia. And surprisingly, Merle. Carl, over the week, was helping his father nurse the puppies, steadily strengthening his milk supply. Already, his small mosquito bite bumps were starting to fill out.

Sophia was leaning against Merle, gently napping as Duane read some fairy tales to a curious Judith and Judas. Chinook was latched on to his older brother, not nursing, but not letting go of Carl’s pink teat just yet. Carl thinks he was more of a pacifier for the puppy instead of a milk bag.

Merle chuckled at Carl. The sound did startle Sophia awake long enough to scan for danger, then fall back asleep, seeing none.

“Oh, crap. Did I say that last part out loud?” he squeaked. Merle cackled and nodded his head, amused as Carl’s soft face turned a sweet ruby color.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Merle asked, a bit calmer. Carl shrugged but continued to rock his sibling. Chinook whined, but he was slowly falling asleep. Good.

“I’m worried about mama. He was hurt, very badly, and hasn’t even let Negan or Daryl help him. He hasn’t been sleeping, either. Negan tried to get a doctor to check him over, but he chased him away. And I can smell Daryl. He smells…very good. Mama has been keeping me away from the door, until he ran through, madder than all hell.” Carl whispered, still cradling his sibling. Merle was nodding his head as Carl revealed his tale.

“It's understandable. Rick was hurt. While it wasn’t life-threatening, he was attacked and tortured. Negan and Daryl are his Alphas, but they can not understand the cruelty their cherished Omega has gone through. The only thing they can do is give him time. As for Daryl…he is in Rut.” Merle watched as Carl appeared confused.

“I think I’ve heard of Rut. It’s when Alphas have to have sex for their health, in a way, right?” Carl asked. Merle chuckled. He nodded slightly.

“In a way. You are a newly presented Omega, and a trusted partner, despite being a non-sexual one. If Daryl didn’t trust you, his scent would repel you. Rick has been making sure you don’t submit to Daryl. Omegas are territorial over their Alphas, and even though you are his pup, you are a rival Omega. An unclaimed Omega, too. You are Prime breeding for any Alpha looking for a mate.” Carl blushed at the tone, but he knew Merle was right. He was the expert on ABO.

Going back to focus on the three puppies, Carl purred softly as he moved to settle Chinook into the soft bassinette with his littermates. He looked down at his small chest. Already he has swelled up, going from flat as a washboard to teeny A cups.

“If I choose an Alpha…what would happen?” Carl asked. Merle shrugged.

“It would depend on you. If you want to take the Alpha as a mate, it's up to you. You, the Omega, call the shots. You decide when to breed when to have pups when to add more Alphas into the family pack.” Carl scowled again.

“But…When mama met Daryl, they mated almost immediately,” he replied. Merle hummed a bit and dug around in his shirt pocket, pulling out a stiff, stale stalk of black licorice candy to chew on. Cigarettes were getting harder to find, so he had to find a substitute.

“Situation was a bit different. Rick was an Omega in distress, emotionally and psychically, so he would instinctively choose the strongest Alpha in the area. And Daryl was the only Alpha in the area, so he was drawn to the Omega in distress. After meeting, Daryl instinctively began to provide for the Omega, trying to calm him and show that he could protect him. Remember, he brought him to our tent and chose me to guard him until he came back with food. He even scent marked you. He was showing to all other Omegas and Alphas that he found his potential mate, and said mate already had half-grown pups to nurture. He claimed you as his. Until you take a mate, Daryl is your Alpha.” Merle nibbled on the candy, scowling as the taste coated his mouth with sharp coldness only mint or licorice can produce.

“What if I never pick an Alpha?” Carl asked.

“Well, that depends. If you choose a male partner, you can still end up pregnant, but your children will be either unpresented or Omegas. The same thing if you take a female partner. Only by being impregnated by an Alpha will you have Alpha puppies.” Merle then turned his head slightly to concentrate on the soft whines and yelps of breeding going on behind the door.

~~~…

Negan moaned with mild pain as his stomach gurgled and began to bloat as Daryl came inside him. He pressed his flushed face into Rick’s soft shoulder, whining as his stomach stretched.

“Fuck…that hurts. How the hell do you take this? Feels like I have a hose up my ass.” Negan growled. Rick nipped along his stubbled jaw, purring as he felt Daryl’s hot breath brush his own forehead.

“I’m an Omega. After a few rounds, my body then stays kinda stretchy afterward. The amount is to make sure I end up pregnant with a litter. You never plugged me, so I don’t know how much you make. Daryl though, he makes a lot of cum.” Rick purred as felt Daryl’s drying lip on his forehead.

“My Omega. So good for me. Won’t hurt you, ever.” Daryl then shuddered as he felt his knot expand and trap him with Negan. Negan felt the blunt pain of the amount in his gut almost make him retch.

“Fuck…this hurts!” Negan let out a whine as he felt Daryl push against his ass, pushing him onto his chest and flat against the floor. The floor pressed against his bloating belly, making him moan in pain once more. His head was against Rick’s lush thighs, the Omega cradling him on his lap.

“You go through this every time we breed? And I never plugged you? What does plugging do?” Negan asked. He thinks he knew, but Rut made him forget.

“Knotting traps us together but plugging insures I have to depend on my Alpha for help. When you plug, you release a stinging fluid that fills me even more and then jellifies some semen to form a plug. Alpha semen usually has a pain-relieving enzyme to soothe the partner, but I think it only works on Omegas.” Rick was stroking his thick but short hair, the motion was calming. Negan turned and came eye level to Rick’s soft, but lovely penis. It was flushed with need, but not truly erect with arousal. Oh, he was reacting to the Rut as well.

“Rick, my Queen. After Rut, how can Daryl and I help you? We love you, and we want you to get better. Let us help.” Negan felt Daryl rumble in agreement. It seems spending his seed into Negan help relieve some of the urge and pain of Rut, making him a bit more coherent.

“Tell us. Please. We want to help.” Daryl rasped out, still spent and tired as he remained knotted and spurting his seed. Rick began to tremble.

“I’m…I’m dirty. I can’t be your Queen again.” Rick whispered. Both Daryl and Negan crooned. Negan, though sore, moved slightly to hint to his Bond Brother the lift him up to his knees.

“Then let us clean you. After Rut, okay?” Negan and Daryl leaned into Rick’s soft frame, finally offering comfort as Rick began to cry. Finally, they could help.


	30. Chapter 30

The puppies were old enough to wean now. None of them were happy about it. Judith was pouting as Negan dribbled some meat juice into her mouth. Rabbit. Chinook gnawed on a slab of cooled meat as Judas growled when Daryl tried to get  near . Rick though, Rick was preparing something.

Rick was in the main room, laying down soft towels, and shimmery blankets. Daryl’s Rut lasted two weeks. Negan was sore. After the Rut, Daryl approached Rick with an idea on how he could “be clean” again. The currently timid Omega agreed and was currently prepping the main room for the idea.

“You’re sure this a good idea? His hormones are going to be out of whack, being that he is so close to entering Heat as well. That’s not counting on him reacting to the pups who want to nurse.” Negan asked, settling Judith into the play pen some of Negan’s Saviors built for extra points. Judas was happily playing with a slobbery stuffed bear, ignoring his father. Chinook was content on chewing on his meat.

Daryl let out a soft grunt.

“He wants this. If this helps him heal mentally...then we will do it as many times as he wants. But Negan...I want to move him away from the sanctuary.” Daryl rasped out. Negan flinched, but started to growl low.

“What do you mean? He’s safe where he is!” Negan began posturing, causing Daryl to pasture back. The triplets watched their papas circle each other, curious. This was the first time they ever seen the two Alphas on  opposite sides of a conflict.

“No, he  aint ! Since the incident, I’ve noticed some of the men, especially that sleazy fucker, what is his name? Simon? They have been snooping around Rick and Carl. I don’t like it. Especially Simon. He thinks just because he is your second in command, he can try and claim Carl, let alone Rick. I’ve lost count how many times I’ve beaten him away from my pack! Until he is dealt with...I want to move Rick and my pups away.” Daryl began to rumble.  The sound  causing the pups to fall silent and curl around each other.

Negan was also snarling.

“If you’ve had such a problem with Simon, why didn’t you tell me! I love Rick! Hell, I love Carl! If you mentioned your thoughts about Simon to me, I would have done something!” Negan tried to loom over Daryl. Both Alphas began to press their foreheads together, pushing against each other.

“I’ve tried! Hell, you never had the time for us, lately! If that wasn’t enough, I had to prevent your ex-wives from trying to intimidate Rick! Those damn bitches of yours are knot hungry and want our Omega out of the way! Seems like you  warning them never helped none!” Daryl’s voice began to rise, unknowingly causing the puppies to whine for their mother. Negan wasn’t paying attention to the puppies either.

“I’m your Bond Brother for a reason! You need another Dominant Alpha in your group! This  ain’t even a pack! Fuck, you already lost an Alpha and I lost a friend to the same pricks who torments Rick! Until I am sure you have your priorities in line, I want my Pack out of here!” Daryl could feel the burn of Alpha Rage starting to cloud his eyes. From the flickering of crimson in Negan’s...so was he.

A resonating Snarl echoed in the nursey, followed the bitter burnt molasses smell of a very pissed off Omega. The usual dessert pie smell was replaced with the smell of something sour: like vinegar pie instead of cherry or peach. It was strong enough to immediately calm the two warring Alphas. Both turned to face Rick.

Rick had his sarong around his waist, but his full breasts free. But his usual  sky-blue eyes were a vivid gold. 

“What the fuck are you two doing?!” he snarled.  Both Daryl and Negan flinched and bowed their heads in apology. 

“My Queen...”

“Rick...I.” Rick snarled again, silencing the two larger men. He swayed over to his whimpering pups, picking them all three up with some mild difficulty. But he managed, somehow. All three toddlers whined and cried to curl close to their mother, confused and a bit scared. Rick was purring to calm them down.

Negan whined, and knelt by his pissed off mate. Daryl did too.

“Rick, sweetie. We were just...” Negan tried to explain. Rick gave the larger Alpha a cold, dead glare. Daryl whined and pressed his chest to the carpeted floor, almost like he was presenting. Negan noticed, and moved to do the same.

“My Queen...Is the Sanctuary making you uncomfortable?” Negan asked, still pressed to the floor. Rick nuzzled his calming pups. Even though he was trying to wean them, he allowed Judith and Chinook to latch and nurse. Judas was content on clinging to his mother. 

“I love you. You know that. But some of the men here are giving not only me, but Carl some unsettling looks.” he admitted. Negan growled low in chest.

“...I understand. Is there any way I can help?” he asked, relenting. Rick crooned.

“Help my pack find a new home?” Negan smiled.

“I can do that.”

~~~…

Spencer Monroe was confused to see a large convoy of trucks come barreling down the road towards the gate. He whistled down to Tobin.

“Get my mom! We got a bunch of people heading this way.” Tobin nodded and ran off to do as he was told. Spencer felt the back of his neck bristle as he caught the scent of the man in charge. The man was large, decked out in denim and leather, wielding a baseball bat coated with blood and barbed wire. He was broad, not from over feeding, but pure muscle. And he was smiling.

“Well, well, well.  Looky here! This is a swanky place here!  You there! Skinny Alpha. Get your leader for me!” Spencer snarled at the larger Alpha. But he complied. He liked living too much.

Deanna Monroe scowled as the massive Alpha sauntered in. How the hell can such a big guy saunter like that?!

“Hey there, Lady. I’m Negan. Now...I have one hell of a proposition for you!” throwing his arm around a confused Deanna, Negan began leading the woman towards one of the houses. It was lucky that it was hers. Inside, Reggie stood in confusion. 

“Deanna? Who is this guy?” he asked. Negan grinned, flashing  ridiculously white teeth. 

“I’m Negan. And as of now, I’m in charge.” The Monroe family flinched at the  announcement .

“Pardon me?” Deanna hissed. Negan let out a chortle.

“I meant what I said. Everything you own, from your food, clothes, the same piss in your pants. It all belongs to me.” Spencer let out a snarl.

“No fucking way! We are not bowing down to some jacked up Alpha! Mom! Allow me to throw this shit head out!” Spencer let out a Challenging Snarl. Negan grinned.

“Well now. This shifty Alpha is Challenging me?” Negan then threw his head back and let out a Bellow. Spencer felt his jaw drop.

Outside the house, and even beyond the gate, a second Bellow rang through the quit roads. He turned to Negan.  The large Alpha was grinning.

“You see, I have a job for this community. And I would never allow any other place with such a shifty Alpha even look at what I’m suggesting. But my Brother is an Alpha too, and he is the one who found you guys. And. ..I just called him.” Spencer felt the inching of fear as he heard the bell-like Bellow rang again. Negan then grinned and started to drag the skinnier Alpha out of the room. Reggie and Deanna followed behind the man, worried for their only Alpha son.

Outside the gate, stood another large Alpha, not as large as Negan, but Behind him stood several equally large men. And a few women. The other Alpha, while muscular, had a scowl that somehow accented his rugged beauty. He was dressed in durable clothes, but a well-worn crossbow ready and loaded. 

“Where’s Negan?” the Alpha’s cold eyes scanned the gawking crowd, stopping on Negan and the poor Alpha he was dragging.

“Right here, Brother of mine.” Negan tossed the other Alpha at the gate, making him hit the metal bars.

Spencer winced as Tobin pulled him away from the gate to open it. The other Alpha pulled his group inside, taking a step over to let in a cargo van pull in. Spencer could smell something...delicate from the back of the van. Negan stepped over Spencer’s prone body and approached the van.

“You see, Normally, I have any community pay a tribute to mine, the Saviors. In exchange, we clear out walkers for miles, provide medical help, shit like that. However, for your community. What’s it called? Alexandria? I won’t be taking tribute. Instead, I will be giving you supplies. From what my Saviors noticed is that your storage is meek and running on empty. I will make sure you thrive if you do one thing for me. Daryl! Get our Queen.” The other  Alpha nodded and marched over to the cargo van. He opened the back. And Spencer was enamored.

It was an Omega.

The Omega was beautiful. Soft curls that framed gentle but calculating blue eyes. Decent sized breasts, round with fat and milk, were bound with soft scarves. Around his waist, a sarong covered his genitals and groin. His body was slender, but soft. Was this an Omega trait? He couldn’t stop gaping at the beauty.

The two Alphas snarled as he gazed at the beauty.

“Back off.” The slightly smaller Alpha growled. Spencer flinched as the larger one let out two long whistles. The group that arrived with him from earlier all let out identical whistles.

“Now listen here! I have a job for this whole community! You are going to house my Omega, his puppies, and his pack. He is to be treated like royalty.  As long as he is well off, then you won't  have to pay tribute. And I won’t have to kill anyone!” Negan turned to  Deanna; his grin wide.

“I normally kill one person to make my point. But I don’t want to expose my pups so something so bloody and brutal so young. But know this. There is nothing and no one I love more than my Omega and Brother. Now then!” Negan moved over to the one called Daryl and held the Omega. He cradled him so gently, like he was spun gold.

Deanna led them to a large house vacant and near the center of the community. Negan and Daryl took turns hoisting the Omega over the threshold. She chuckled. If her group protects this Omega, then they will be better off. She would have to keep an eye on Spencer though.

~~~…

Negan, Daryl, Shane, Andrea, Carol, Merle, Dwight, and the kids were the only ones who stayed in Alexandria. The rest of the Saviors went back to the Sanctuary. After a few days, Dwight and Negan will head back to the Sanctuary.

Right  now though, Daryl and Negan sat on their new bed, watching Rick set up some equipment. Carl and Duane shared a room down the hall, the triplets one room over which served as a nursery. Merle decided to sleep in the basement with Carol for some damn reason. Sophia was already snoring lightly on the couch downstairs. Andrea and  Shane took refuge in the house next door, Dwight bunking with them. It was already night, the late air cooling from the land around the house despite being mid spring.

It was an IV pole. Nothing fancy, but something simple to pack and carry. And Negan perversely watched as Rick filled his rubber bag with warm water, a bit of oil, and some mint. Rick was already naked and was laying down towels as the water cooled to a comfortable temperature. Once the water was ready, Rick slipped to his knees.

“Daryl...Alpha...Can you...clean me?” he whispered. Daryl crooned.

“Of course. Come here, Omega mine.” Rick allowed Daryl to gently pull his arm towards him.  Negan lent a hand and pulled Rick over his lap, rump up. Daryl began to softly rumble, sparking Negan to do the same.

Daryl began to gently insert the hand warmed nozzle into Rick’s rear. He knelt by Negan’s feet, watching as his Bond Brother moved Rick over to lay down next to him, resting his curly head in Negan’s thick lap. Daryl nuzzled Rick’s soft cheek. 

“You ready?” Negan asked. Rick hummed. Daryl nodded to his mate and Bond  Brother, and undid the clasp to the hose.

Rick let out a mewl as the warm water entered his body. Daryl began peppering Rick’s face with soft kisses as Negan rubbed the growing water bump in Rick’s belly.

“You are doing so good. Once all this water is in you, you’ll be all clean for us. And only us.” Negan crooned, as well Daryl. Rick’s soft blue eyes were on his mates,  smiling .

“Thank you for doing this for me.” he whispered. Daryl crooned again and reached out to rub Rick’s stomach as well. Already it was curving, like being swollen with a  pup.

“Look how round you are getting. Like you are being fattened with my puppy.” Negan whispered, rubbing the budding curve.

It didn’t take long for the whole two quarts of water entered Rick’s lithe body. Negan helped him sit up, using his larger hands to cradle the firm belly.

“How long do you want to hold it?” Daryl asked, curious. Rick placed a hand over Negan’s.

“As long as I can.” Rick hummed as his stomach twinged in pain. Clenching tight, he shuffled upright and slipped onto the ground.

“Rick? My Queen?” Negan bit out a confused choking noise as Rick undid Negan’s jeans, freeing his large cock. Daryl watched, curious.

“Please, just let me do this.” Rick then took a good length of Negan into his mouth, steadily coating the hot flesh with saliva. He used just traces of his teeth to tickle the silky skin. Rick bobbed his head in a gentle motion, simply caressing Negan’s cock with his mouth. He paused as a flare of cramps ran through his body. He released Negan and groaned.

He repeated the motion for several minutes, pausing whenever a cramp flared up. He then switched with Daryl,  repeating the motions and pauses.

“Such a good Omega. So beautiful.” Daryl moaned. Rick purred, causing tremors to vibrate around Daryl’s cock. He came with a cry, but his knot did not inflate.

“May I. .. may I use the bathroom now?” Rick asked. Both Negan and Daryl helped their trembling Omega to his feet. Rick let out a soft yelp as some of the water trickled out.

“Shh...Almost there.” Negan was whispering, helping his shared mate towards the bathroom. Daryl already had the door open. Both  Alphas then waited outside the door.

Back in the room, Both Daryl and Negan peppered their beloved mate with soft kisses, especially between his thighs and on his soft belly. Both Alphas were nude, their own bodies flushed to breed. Negan went back to nipping the soft flesh of Rick’s thighs. Daryl crooned and bit at the tender meat of Rick’s  breasts.

“Negan...Breed me.” Rick whimpered out. The much larger Alpha glanced at the thickening organ between Rick’s lush  thighs.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Rick nodded and nudged Daryl away. He then rose and turned onto his knees, presenting his rear. His hole was fluttering open slightly, a sweet trickle of slick coating his cleft. Daryl placed a kiss on his hip and sat back on his heels, gently palming his cock.

Negan placed a kiss on the back of Rick’s neck as he lined himself up with his hole. He groaned as he bottomed out, his pubic hairs flush against Rick’s body. Rick fell to his elbows, keening as he urged his mate to hump him. Negan  complied.

With them being so keyed up, it didn’t take long for Negan to cum and his knot inflating. Rick keened as not only he was knotted, but he was kissed by Daryl, his noise absorbed by the larger man. Rick was groaning as he felt his stomach once again bloat, not from soapy water, but thick semen. He wanted to collapse.

It didn’t take long for Negan to finish, but Rick felt something: the stinging protein that forms the plug. He moaned as his stomach swelled just a bit more for the protein to congeal the sperm  inside him.

“You...you plugged me.” Rick gasped out. Negan rumbled as he nipped his Bond mark.

“I figured it was rime. I  ain’t in Rut and you aren’t in Heat, so there will be no puppies in the future for now. And now...you can rely on me.” Rick purred as Negan’s dick twitched inside him, releasing more of the special protein. Daryl rumbled as he rubbed Rick’s swelling stomach.

“I love you.” Daryl whispered. Rick smiled.  Negan chuckled.

“We love you too.”

~~~Three months  later~ ~~

Rick was wearing a binder from now on since his pups were weaned. Negan went back and forth between the Sanctuary and Alexandria every other week. Since then, the large Alpha brought back supplies to make a greenhouse, water wheels, and to Merle’s delight, a moonshine distillery.

It has been three months since Daryl and Rick made their home in Alexandria. Judith, Judas and Chinook were never short of babysitters in the community. Over time, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, and Dale migrated over to the community to stay with their pack. 

Andrea and Shane did their Savior duties and eliminated walkers around the community. Maggie and Beth tended to the new greenhouse and found a few ornery goats. There were now some domesticated waterfowl that took care of the weeds around the pond and water wheels. 

Olivia, a stout woman who  was in charge of rations, was beyond pleased when Daryl and Merle went hunting and came back with not only some freshly killed deer, but a truck bed with 10 wriggling piglets and their wild mother. With Reggie’s help, Tobin, Glenn, and Adrian went and built a sturdy pig pen with goat fence pilfered from a nearby feed store and a spare woodshed. The children adored the piglets. Carl, the smartass little shit, named the piglets after pork dishes and cuts of meat. There was Bacon, Ham, Sandwich, Roast, Chops, Sausage, Meatball, Chicharron, Chorizo, and finally, the tiniest piglet was named Cocktail Weenie. He named the mother Mama Ham hocks. Negan found it funnier than shit. So did Merle  and Shane,  apparently .

~~~…

Rick was slipping on his binder as his three little monsters toddled into the room. Since they were Omega born, they were more advanced than average born babies.  So at nine months old, they were already running around the house, naked as jaybirds on the warmer days. Rick lost count on how many times Judas and Chinook took off out the front door bare bottomed and screaming. Judith was such a mild tempered baby, in comparison to her younger brothers.

Currently, Judas and Judith were trying to  pulled their chubby bodies onto his bed as Chinook whined at his mother’s feet. Rick smiled and reached down to pick up his youngest. Chinook babbled away to his mother, telling him all about his day in his own gibberish language.

Rick was dressed in  normalish clothes as of late. Instead of his sarong, he wore long, study skirts specially tailored for him by some of the Saviors who did like him. Over his binder, he wore both a form hugging tank top and a button up. He was still mistaken as a female every now and then, but he didn’t really care. He still wore his favorite boots and walked with both his gun and hatchet by his side. He persuaded Negan to allow certain members of the community to be armed just in case. Everyone who migrated from the Sanctuary had a weapon, and a few trusted Alexandria members.

Since asking Daryl and Negan for help, he has healed enough that he is expanding further from the house, tending to a smaller garden near the back of the community and gathering duck eggs to hard boil and pickle. He  still kept his skills sharp by going out of the wall every few days to end walkers who evaded Shane and  Andrea. Using some of Negan’s idea, he convinced Deanna to tie some  incapacitated walkers around a few posts a bit further from the main wall. It seemed to cause what few walkers there were to avoid them.

All in all, Rick finally felt a hint of peace. But something...there was something that had him on edge. He hoped to figure it out before he goes in Heat.


End file.
